Concours La première fois
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Nouveau concours du forum Damn-addict-lemon : Raconter la première fois de votre couple préféré.
1. Annonce

**LA PREMIERE FOIS…**

Tu es **amoureux** et tu as très envie de **faire l'amour** avec celle que tu aimes, mais tu es encore vierge et tu as peur de mal t'y prendre ? Ne t'en fais pas : la **première fois**, c'est normal d'angoisser et de se poser des questions...  
>Voici toutes les infos que tu dois connaître avant de <strong>faire l'amour pour la première fois<strong>et passer ce cap avec brio.

**- Le meilleur âge pour la première fois**  
>Tous tes amis ont déjà eu des expériences sexuelles et pas toi ? Méfie-toi de ce qu'ils racontent... Ils ont sûrement <strong>tendance<strong> à exagérer leurs prouesses histoire de t'impressionner !  
>Si en France, l'âge moyen est de 17,6 ans pour les filles et de 17,4 ans pour les garçons, le meilleur âge reste encore celui où <em><strong>tu te sens prête<strong>_.

Pour que ta **première fois** se passe bien, il faut avant tout que_** tu en aies envie **_! Il faut aussi que_** tu fasses confiance à ton copain**_ pour pouvoir le laisser entrer librement dans ton intimité et _**rester détendue**_ : si tu es stressée, tes muscles risquent de se contracter et la **pénétration** sera difficile et douloureuse.  
><strong><br>- Perdre sa virginité, ça fait mal ? **  
>Perdre sa <strong>virginité<strong> entraîne _**la rupture de l'hymen**_, la membrane qui recouvre partiellement l'orifice vulvaire de ton **vagin**. Lorsqu'il y a rapport sexuel, il y a _**pénétration **_: le **sexe** de ton copain, alors en érection, se niche dans ton **vagin** lubrifié par l'excitation et effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient pour arriver à **éjaculation**.  
>C'est à ce moment que ton hymen se déchire, ce qui peut provoquer chez certaines filles <em><strong>des saignements modérés<strong>_ et _**une légère douleur.**_  
>Il est d'ailleurs possible de saigner à nouveau un peu la deuxième fois.<br>Si tu pratiques un sport régulier comme la danse ou l'équitation, ton hymen est certainement plus détendu : la pénétration se fera alors plus en douceur.

**- La meilleure technique :**  
>Là encore, il n'y a pas de technique « miracle » pour bien <strong>faire l'amour<strong>. _**L'acte sexuel est naturel et instinctif**_ : il faut donc être capable de débrancher ton cerveau pour pouvoir t'abandonner à l'autre et aux messages de plaisir que te renvoient ton corps.  
>Dans cette optique, <em><strong>les préliminaires sont essentiels<strong>_. Ce sont les **baisers** et caresses qui précèdent la pénétration. Ils permettent une découverte sensuelle du corps de l'autre et une complicité entre les partenaires.  
>Ils te permettront également de déterminer ce qui vous donne mutuellement du plaisir. <em><strong>Caresses intimes, baisers langoureux ou massages érotiques<strong>_ favorisent l'excitation sexuelle dont tu as besoin pour passer à l'acte : le **sexe** de ton copain se dresse et se durcit, il est en érection, et ton vagin se lubrifie naturellement.  
>Si tu zappes cette étape et que ton vagin n'est pas suffisamment lubrifié, la pénétration sera douloureuse !<br>Niveau position, pas la peine non plus de te mettre la pression... Garde les figures du Kama-Sutra pour plus tard ! _**Pour la première fois, le missionnaire**_ (toi allongée sur le dos et ton copain sur toi) est une bonne option.  
>Dans cette position, la pénétration se fait plus naturellement, son <strong>pénis<strong> se trouvant dans l'axe de ton vagin.  
>Si tu te sens assez entreprenante, tu peux aussi te placer à califourchon sur lui. Tu pourras ainsi guider son <strong>sexe<strong> à l'intérieur de ton corps et contrôler le mouvement de va-et-vient.  
>N'hésite pas à demander à ton copain de <em><strong>ralentir la cadence<strong>_ si tu as mal ou que tu es irritée. _**Prends ton temps.**_

**- Et si cela se passe mal ?**  
>Ne te fais pas d'illusion : la <strong>première fois<strong> n'est jamais la meilleure, ne t'attends donc pas à atteindre l'**orgasme** tout de suite. C'est un coup d'essai, et _**avec le temps et de la pratique**_, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise et tu prendras de plus en plus de plaisir. Alors si ta **première fois** est ratée : _**relativise**_, la deuxième et toutes les suivantes seront bien plus agréables !

**- Ne pas oublier…**  
>... De te protéger ! Avant de passer à l'acte, prends rendez-vous chez <em><strong>une gynéco <strong>_: elle répondra à toutes tes questions et te prescrira une _**pilule contraceptive **_adaptée.  
>Fais aussi des provisions de <em><strong>préservatifs<strong>_, seule barrière contre les infections et les **MST**. Si ton **mec**  
>a oublié d'en acheter, vous avez deux options : courir le risque de vous transmettre une maladie ou rentrer frustrés. Mieux vaut donc anticiper !<p>

_TeeMix[.]aufeminin[.]com_  
><em>.<em>

A l'aide des conseils ci-dessus, il faut imaginer un OS LEMON sur la première fois d'un des couples de tous les univers confondus ! (Twilight, Harry Potter, True blood, TVD….)

Nous ne demandons pas à ce que vous retranscrivez tout ce qui est écrit dans l'annonce (les papotages avec les amis, les rendez-vous avec le gynécologue, l'achat des préservatifs…) mais que vous vous en aidiez afin de mieux plonger dans la tête des personnages que vous aurez choisis et de rester logique (la peur de franchir le cap, de mal s'y prendre, le fait qu'une fille n'a généralement pas d'orgasme la première fois…) !

N'idéalisez pas leur première fois même si un premier rapport entre deux amoureux reste marquant et satisfaisant.

Bien évidemment, il y a des règles à respecter pour participer au concours :

-Un minimum de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe est accepté, si besoin des bêtas sont disponible sur le forum.

-Le One-shot ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Un maximum de trois participations par personne.

-Les quatre mains sont acceptés mais pas plus de trois participations par pairs aussi.

.

- **Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
>Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer <strong>l'anonymat des auteurs!<strong>  
>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur, à cette adresse:<p>

**contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com**

(retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF)

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

.  
><strong>Concours « Notre première fois »<br>**  
><strong>Titre de l'histoire:<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.  
>Le concours débutera le 0503/2012 et sera clôturé le 22/04/2012  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 2304/2012 au 29/04/2012  
>Les résultats seront dévoilés le 3004/2012

.  
><strong>A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laissez emporter par vos propres souvenirs sur votre première fois !<strong>

PS : En cas de questions ou remarques en tout genre, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews ou même des MP et n'hésitez pas à mettre cette annonce en « Story Alert » étant donné que les OS du concours seront publiés sur cette 'histoire' !

.  
>Bisous à tous,<br>Le Staff du Forum

P.S : N'oubliez pas que vous avez jusqu'au 11/03/2012 pour envoyer vos participations pour le « MADNESS CONTEST »


	2. Education Sexuelle

**Concours « Notre Première Fois »**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Education sexuelle

**Disclamer**:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire<br>est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
><strong>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**POV Bella**

Je me demandai vraiment ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi j'avais choisi cette option dans mon cursus universitaire? A quoi cela me servait-il vraiment? A mon humble avis, à pas grand chose ! A part pour mater le canon qui nous servait de prof!

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand l'image d'un pénis s'illumina sur le rétro-projecteur. Pas vraiment une image, plutôt un croquis, mais c'était foutrement gênant. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains, et j'entendis glousser à côté de moi.

« - Franchement, Bells, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rougis. Ce n'est qu' une queue! » souffla mon amie.

« - Rose! C'est très gênant! »

« - C'est un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Et nous y sommes pour gagner des points facilement pour le semestre. Et voir un pénis ne fait pas rougir une jeune-femme de 19 ans! »

« - Je... Tu as raison » admis-je. « Maintenant, tais-toi, on va se faire remarquer. »

Rose avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle était ma meilleure amie et m'avait poussée à m'inscrire à ce cours pour me « décoincer », selon ses termes exacts. Sauf que je n'avais pas besoin de ce pseudo cours pour ça! J'étais bien assez grande. Même si en ce moment, mon nouveau vibro-masseur était le seul partenaire sexuel que j'avais. Et il me satisfaisait amplement.

Je soupirai et essayai de prendre des notes sur ce que disait notre professeur. Il décrivait avec une aisance époustouflante la façon dont fonctionnait l'organe masculin. Les mots « érection » et « éjaculation » me firent rougir encore plus.

Je ne semblais pas du tout faite pour le sexe. J'étais coincée, Rose avait raison. Le simple fait de penser à un homme nu en train de gigoter sur moi m'horripilait. Surtout quand on savait comment j'avais été dépucelée. Un vrai calvaire.

J'avais rencontré Edward lors d'un voyage organisé en Californie, et il m'avait séduite dès le deuxième jour. Il m'avait fait le grand jeu avec les fleurs, le dîner aux chandelles et tout le tra la la. Je m' étais retrouvée seule avec lui, dans sa chambre, le quatrième jour. Il m'avait embrassée avec ardeur et m'avait vite fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin avec moi. Il est vite devenu plus entreprenant, caressant mon corps avec une habileté consternante. Mon corps avait répondu à ses caresses et tout s'était enchaîné assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas semblé surpris que je sois vierge. J'avais eu mal, mais il m'avait rassurée. On avait, bien sûr, utilisé une capote. Il avait tout préparé. Il avait joui. Pas moi. J'avais trouvé ça plutôt bien, mais j'avais éprouvé plus de plaisir avec mon vibro qu'avec lui. J'avais été frustrée par ce rapport sexuel, et j'avais décidé de faire abstinence jusqu'à ce que je trouve un mec bien, qui m'aimerait réellement. Si ça m' arrivait un jour.

Rose m' avait dit que la première fois ce n'était pas toujours le pied total. Elle avait aussi dit que cet Edward que j'avais rencontré était un salaud qui avait juste voulu me foutre dans son pieu. Selon elle, il avait dû sauter d'autres filles que moi pendant le séjour. Ca m'avait dégoûtée. Et surtout, j'avais eu du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-on agir de la sorte?

La voix de notre professeur me fit revenir à la réalité. Monsieur Whitlock énonçait maintenant les différentes façons d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Il commença par parler des préliminaires : fellation, cunnilungus.

_« Bordel, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle! Oh... Putaiiiiiiin! » pensai-je._

Les images parlaient d'elles-même et éclairaient mes lanternes. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça? Rose semblait complètement absorbée par ce que disait le professeur et elle buvait littéralement ses paroles.

Il évoqua ensuite le missionaire, la levrette ainsi que d'autres positions qu'un couple pouvait adopter. Il y avait des choses vraiment... étranges. Certains élèves de l'amphi faisaient pivoter leur tête à droite ou à gauche pour trouver le meilleur angle de vue de ce qui était montré au tableau.

Il enchaîna avec les relations homosexuelles entre femmes puis entre hommes.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aborda le chapitre deux de la leçon : la sodomie.

Définition : La sodomie est un rapport sexuel qui consiste en une pénétration de l' anus du ou de la partenaire, généralement avec le pénis.

_«Nom de Dieu!»_ pensai-je alors que mon visage retrouvait une couleur cramoisie. _« Je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller..__. »_

Il restait une demi heure de cours. J'allais mourir d'apoplexie avant, c'était sûr!

« - Bella, arrête de gigoter sur cette chaise, c'est insoutenable! »

« - Je n'y peux rien, Rose. » murmurai-je. « Ce cours ne me plaît pas et je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. »

« - Arrête de faire ta coincée, et écoute Monsieur Whitlock! Ce mec transpire le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau et c'est le meilleur prof qu'on pourrait avoir pour ce cours! »

« - Mouais, bah là ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi! »

« - La sodomie c'est pas 'n'importe quoi ma vieille! C'est bon et c'est jouissif! »

« - Tu... Tu as déjà fait 'ça '? » demandai-je, stupéfaite.

« -Oui! Je l'ai fait. Et tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincerait sûrement! Oublie ta partie de sexe avec Edward le séducteur à deux balles et trouve-toi un mec qui saura te faire monter au septième ciel une dizaine de fois dans la nuit, en utilisant dix techniques différentes! »

Je restai stupéfaite. _« Une dizaine de fois »? « Dix techniques »? _Elle me chariait, non?

« -Chut, on va se faire remarquer! » dis-je pour éluder la conversation.

« -Mesdemoiselles Hale et Swan ont elles quelque chose à ajouter à ce que je viens de dire? » demanda Mr Whitlock.

Et voilà! Prises en flag! Je suis devenue rouge pivoine, sans aucun doute. Tout l'amphi s'était retourné vers nous et nous dévisageait. Rose prit la parole et posa une question au professeur, comme si de rien était. Il lui répondit et le remercia. Tout naturellement.

« - Et vous, Mademoiselle Swan? Une question? »

« - Euh... Non. » réussis-je à articuler.

« - Dans ce cas, évitez les bavardages inutiles dans mon cours. Vous passerez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Continuons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je me recoquevillai dans mon siège et griffonnai des notes dans mon bloc, rouge de honte. J'avais été humiliée en public par le prof. C'était bien ma veine. Rose riait sous cape, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer à nouveau.

Les dernières minutes de cours s'étaient égrenées au ralenti. Jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long. Lorsque Mr Whitlock nous congédia, je descendis les marches de l'amphi pour le rejoindre. Il rangeait précautionneusement ses affaires. Puis il s'assit et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon corps réagit de manière vraiment très étrange... Des picotements, une chaleur inhabituelle. En bas.

« - Vous semblez visiblement gênée de suivre ce cours, je me trompe? » demanda-t-il.

J' hochai la tête, incapable de formuler une seule réponse.

« - Pourquoi donc y assister? La curiosité? Les points bonus? Sûrement un peu de tout cela mélangé, vu la tête que vous faites en ce moment. »

« - Votre cours était très instructif, je vous assure. Mais, en effet, j'étais gênée. » avouai-je.

« - D'où ma question. » Sa voix était suave. « Pourquoi y assister? » Il avait un sourire presque moqueur sur le visage.

« - Je vous l'ai dit : c'est instructif. » dis-je agacée par la situation. « N'a-t-on pas le droit de s'instruire même si l'on trouve ça gênant? » claquai-je.

Ses yeux brillaient intensément, et un sourire approbateur se dessina sur son visage. Bella soutenait son regard, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre par son arrogance.

« - J'aime votre audace, Isabella. Dommage que vous ne la mettiez pas en oeuvre, à bon escient. » Il murmura la fin de sa phrase. « Je parle de _sexe_ bien sûr, pas de littérature ou de biologie. »

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu?

« - Je vous demande pardon? Comment osez-vous? » demandai-je folle de rage.

« - Ne vous fâchez pas, Isabella. Ceci est un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Et je vous suggère donc d'utiliser votre audace pour vous émanciper. Coupez-moi si je me trompe mais vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience. »

« - Je ... »

« - Et je pourrais vous apprendre tout ce que vous ne savez pas encore. » Il planta son regard dans le mien. « A travers ce cours, évidemment. »

« - E... évidemment. » répondis-je.

Est-ce que j'avais cru un instant qu'il me proposait autre chose qu'un cours? Mon esprit était trop tordu. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait PAS me proposer ça. Il était mon professeur, j'étais son élève.

« - Le sexe n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte, Bella. Le sexe permet de s'épanouir, de libérer son corps afin de le soumettre à des sensations exquises et voluptueuses. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement du corps, éveille en nous un sentiment de bien-être et éveille tous les sens que nous connaissons. C'est cela, faire l'amour, Isabella. » dit-il dans un souffle presque rauque.

Il m'avait complètement perdue. Les « sensations exquises et voluptueuses » qu'il m'avait décrites semblaient avoir pris place dans ma petite culotte, et c'était foutrement gênant. Je hochai donc la tête, incapable de dire quelque chose.

« - Il semblerait que vous apprenez vite, Bella. » dit-il d'un sourire entendu. « Avez-vous des questions sur ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui? Les préliminaires peut-être? Ou alors la sodomie? »

_Nom de Dieu! Pitié, pas ça!__ Un prof avait-il vraiment le droit de dire ça à son élève?_

Des frissons parcoururent mon échine.

« - C'est très agréable quand le partenaire sait s'y prendre. Il suffit d'avoir un bon lubrifiant et de... »

« - Monsieur Whitlock. Etes-vous en train de me faire un cours particulier? Ou un cours de rattrapage dû à mon inexpérience? » demandai-je sèchement.

« -En quelque sorte... »

« - Suis-je la seule personne inexpérimentée de votre cours? Vos savoirs intéresseront sûrement d'autres élèves. »

« - Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Ils ne sont là que pour pouvoir pimenter leurs soirées de débâcle ou alors pour moi. » annonça-t-il en levant les sourcils. « Cela vous gêne-t-il? »

« - Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. »

« - Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, Bella. Peut-être pourrions-nous terminer cette leçon une autre fois? »

« - Je vais y réfléchir, Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête, farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite carte de visite.

« - Appellez-moi, ou, si ça vous gêne, venez me trouver dans la salle des profs. Quand vous aurez décidé quoi faire. »

« - D'accord. »

Je mis la carte dans ma veste, sans la regarder et quittai l'amphi, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Rose m'attendait de pied ferme. Je lui promis de lui raconter tout en détails, mais plus tard. Elle sourit et nous rentrâmes à notre appartement.

OoooooooOOooooooOO

La fin de la semaine avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et c'était déjà le week-end. J'avais, comme promis, tout raconté à Rose. Au moins trois fois, car elle voulait être sûre d'avoir tout bien compris. Elle s'était emballée assez rapidement, me faisant croire que le prof m' avait fait du rentre-dedans et avait cherché à me séduire. Elle m'avait poussé à lui téléphoner, ce que je n'avais pas fait. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé d'abandonner le cours.

Ouais, je fuyais. Et alors?

J'avais aussi montré la carte de visite de Mr Whitlock à Rose, et elle m'avait fait justement remarquer qu'il y avait le nom d'un bar noté au dos, ainsi que l'adresse. « La tentation ».

« - Il faudra y aller. Ab-so-lu-ment! » asséna Rose.

« - Pas question! »

« - Oh que si ! Samedi soir, on débarque à 'la Tentation' et on s'éclate! Cet endroit est super, il y a toujours plein de mecs canons! »

« - Rooooose! »

« - Aucune discussion possible, Bella! »

J'avais dû capituler, et Rose avait joué à la poupée barbie avec moi afin que je sois sublime pour aller au bar. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait faire des merveilles. J'étais vraiment transformée.

Nous avions été admises à l'intérieur sans problèmes. Le bar était bondé, mais nous réussîmes à trouver une banquette inoccupée. Rose nous avait commandé deux 'sex on the beach' après avoir fait une oeillade au barman. Nous trinquâmes à notre amitié.

L'ambiance était vraiment formidable, et nous nous amusions comme des petites folles. Rosalie avait jeté son dévolu sur un type gigantesque, baraqué à souhait et canon par dessus le marché. Elle ne le lâchait pas une seconde, et il faisait pareil depuis un bon moment.

« - Rose, tu vas finir par te consumer sur place. Va voir ce type et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux rentrer toute seule. Je suis grande. » affirmai-je

« - Tu es sûre? » minauda-t-elle.

« - Ouais. Je suis crevée de toutes façons, je vais pas tarder... »

« - Merci Bells, t'es la meilleure »

Elle claqua une bise sur ma joue et partit faire son numéro de séduction à l'Apollon baraqué.

J'allai me lever pour aller chercher mes affaires au vestiaire quand une voix suave me glissa un 'bonsoir' dans l'oreille. Je sursautai et me retrouvai face à mon professeur.

« - J'ai bien cru que votre amie ne partirait pas. Venez! » me souffla-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il m'embarqua dans une arrière salle où il y avait écrit 'privé ' sur la porte.

« - Monsieur Whitlock, que faites vous? Où sommes nous? » demandai-je un peu inquiète.

« - Jasper. Je m'appelle Jasper, Bella. Et tu es ici chez moi. »

« - Chez vous? Comment ça chez vous? »

« - Le bar m'appartient. Et je suis content que tu soies venue. »

« - Je... De rien. Rose m'a forcée. »

« - Alors je vais devoir remercier Mademoiselle Hale. » sourit-il. « Car j'avais vraiment espéré que tu viennes... étant donné que tu ne viens plus à mes cours. »

« - Jasper, je... »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps s'enflamma aussitôt, complètement incontrôlable. Je ne comprenai pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je me laissai faire et répondai timidement à son baiser. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres et pénétra ma bouche de sa langue affamée. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice de plaisir. Des sentiments incompréhensibles se mêlèrent dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Plus particulièrement dans le ventre et le bas ventre. Je gémis, sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'écartai aussitôt de Jasper et croisai ses yeux, mi-excités, mi-amusés.

Il se leva et m' amena dans une autre pièce où trônait un magnifique lit king size. J'ouvrai les yeux, stupéfaite. Il m'attrapa par la taille et se pencha contre mon cou pour y déposer de doux baisers.

« - J'ai très envie de ton corps, Bella. Tu me rends dingue depuis le jour où je t'ai vue t'asseoir dans cet amphi. »

_Putaiiiiiiin! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non?_

Incapable de lui répondre, je me retournai et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Je voulais cet homme, tout de suite. J'étais complètement dingue de son corps, ce qui était irrationnel étant donné que je ne le connaissais pas.

Nos langues tournoyaient, formant un ballet sensuel et fusionnel. Nos vêtements furent vite éparpillés, et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le lit, à découvrir nos corps avides de caresses. Jasper était doux avec moi, et prévenant. Ses doigts s'étaient immiscés dans mon intimité chaude et trempée. Il titillait mon clitoris gonflé par le désir, me faisant haleter et gémir. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il gémit quand mes doigts attrapèrent sa verge dure et tendue. Tout mon être se mit à vibrer lorsque l'orgasme m'atteignit de plein fouet. Un orgasme qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais eus avec mon vibro-masseur. J'étais désormais certaine de ne pas avoir joui avec Edward. Je criai le prénom de Jasper, à plusieurs reprises. Il vint également, se déversant sur mes doigts, encore occupés à caresser son engin.

Lorsque nos respirations furent revenues à la normale, il se colla contre mon dos et enserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Il picora mon cou de baisers.

« - Mmmmh, tu es exquise. » murmura-t-il.

« - C'était vraiment très bon. » répondis-je. « Tellement différent. »

« - Alors, je suis un bon professeur? »

« -Très bon. » soufllai-je, en rougissant légèrement.

Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mes fesses. _« Oh, oh. Déjà? » _Il ondula légèrement le bassin, se frottant ainsi contre moi, de manière très suggestive.

« -Veux-tu que nous mettions en pratique la leçon numéro deux? »

Pour toute réponse je gémis. Et pourtant ma tête me disait le contraire, refusant catégoriquement. Je sentis son sourire s'étirer contre ma peau.

« - Cela ne fera pas mal, Bella. Je te le promets. » me rassura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, en signe d'approbation. Il caressa mes fesses avec ses mains, provoquant ainsi des frissons incontrôlables dans tout mon être.

« - Détend-toi, Bella, je ne ferai rien sans ton accord. Si tu veux stopper, il suffit de le demander. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sa voix était tellement rauque qu' elle fit réagir mon corps immédiatement. Si j'avais encore eu ma culotte, elle aurait été irrémédiablement foutue.

« - Donne moi quelques minutes, je reviens. » mumura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je me retournai et le vit se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain attenante à la chambre. _«Mon Dieu, ces fesses! Et ces épaules! Il est vraiment bien foutu.__ »_ pensai-je. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, un flacon bleu dans une main et une boîte dans l'autre, mon regard se figea sur son sexe tendu et fièrement dressé. Il rigola et me rejoignit dans le lit, après avoir posé le matériel sur la table de nuit. Il s'allongea sur moi, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, frottant son érection contre mon sexe trempé. Je gémis, lui intimant de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Alors que ma respiration devint vraiment erratique, il me retourna doucement, me chuchotant de me mettre à quatre pattes. Il attrapa le gel, et en appliqua sur ma petite entrée. C'était un peu froid, mais c'était agréable. Ses doigts étaient agiles, et l'un deux pénétra en moi, doucement. J'haletai. Il continua alors que son autre main caressait doucement mes lèvres intimes. _« Wouah! » _pensai-je, c'était vraiment excitant. Il intensifia les mouvements, montrant qu'il était, lui aussi très excité. L'espace d'un instant, je ne sentis plus ses mains sur moi, et je supposai que c'était parcequ'il mettait le préservatif en place. Je me sentis complètement vide, ce qui ne dura pas puisque je sentis bientôt sa queue contre mes fesses.

« - Je vais entrer, Bella. » chuchota-t-il.

« - D'accord. Vas-y, je suis prête. »

Il émit un grognement sourd, et je sentis aussitôt son gland me pénétrer. Je gémis. Il sortit, pour ré-entrer, certainement pour que mon petit espace s'habitue à sa grosseur. Il avait également lubrifié son pénis, car je pouvais sentir la froideur du gel en moi. Après être de nouveau entré puis ressorti, il s'enfonça en moi. Complètement. Ce qui me fit hurler. Il me calma, me rassura, caressant mon dos, et bougeant en même temps. Il me murmurai des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il allait et venait en moi. Petit à petit je m'habituai à sa présence dans mon anus, et j'émettai des râles de plaisir. Sa main triturait toujours mon clitoris, gonflé de désir. Je me surpris même à donner des petits coups de rein en arrière pour renforcer sa prise sur moi. Sa main habile m'aidait beaucoup, faisant monter l'orgasme caché au fond de mes entrailles. Je le sentai grossir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, sans vraiment crier gare. Il me terrassa et fit contracter tout mon corps. J' hurlai le prénom de mon amant, plusieurs fois, tout en martyrisant les oreillers en les serrant avec mes mains. Lorsque mon corps émit un dernier surbresaut, ma tête s'enfouit dans l'oreiller alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Jasper était toujours en moi, et avait augmenté la cadence. Je le sentis vibrer à son tour et quelques secondes plus tard, son sexe se contracta et se déversa en plusieurs jets dans le préservatif.

« - Oh Bellaaaaa! C'est si bon... » hurla-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser entre mes omoplates et se retira. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, et ramena la couette sur nous. Je me calai au creux de son épaule, et lui sourit.

« - Je considère la leçon connue et acquise brillament, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais après avoir dormi un peu, je pense qu'une révision de la leçon numéro un s'imposera. »

« - Quel est le titre de la leçon un déjà, Monsieur Whitlock? » demandai-je, joueuse.

« - Les préliminaires... » annonça-t-il, le regard gourmand. « Aviez-vous déjà oublié que le mot cunnilungus et fellation vous avez fait rougir comme jamais? »

« - J'ai fait ça? Dormons vite alors, car j'ai hâte de me réveiller, Mr Whitlock. »

FIN


	3. Se rencontrer, s'aimer, se découvrir

**Concours : « Notre première fois ».**

**Titre : Se rencontrer, s'aimer, se découvrir.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_POV Edward_

Je m'appelle Edward et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis roux avec les yeux verts. Ma passion : les fringues, ma sœur styliste m'a en quelques sortes contaminé… Il y a peu je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux filles. J'ai eu un peu honte au début, car dans une petite ville ce n'est pas facile d'être différent, mais mes parents m'ont beaucoup aidé et depuis je m'accepte. Une autre personne a fait que je m'assume : mon premier petit copain. On est sortis ensemble quelque mois mais j'ai dû déménager et on s'est séparés. Quand on était ensemble, on ne se sentait pas prêts à passer à l'acte. Je suis donc encore vierge et frustré. Après cette rupture je me suis senti un peu seul.

Puis un jour cela a changé. Ce jour-là, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à rencontrer quelqu'un, j'étais à une fête à m'ennuyer quand il est rentré, il était un beau blond sûr de lui, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, une fille était attachée à son bras droit et une autre à son bras gauche. J'ai craqué de suite pour lui, mais cela crevait les yeux que c'était un coureur de jupons, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Il faut être réaliste un homme à femmes ne va pas tomber amoureux d'un homme qui aime les hommes.

J'attendais au bar, un verre à la main, de trouver quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais discuter car je me sentais un peu seul, quand le beau blond de tout à l'heure est venu chercher à boire pour ses copines, il a commencé à discuter avec moi le temps que le barman prépare les consommations.

_Tu viens souvent ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu ? _Me demanda-t-il.

_Oui je viens souvent ici, mais apparemment jamais quand tu es là !_

_J'ai appris que tu es homo, ça ne fait pas bizarre de sucer des bites ?_

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je n'aime__ pas les filles mais moi je ne te reproche pas de faire le tour des minous du quartier. J'ai plus de classe, je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs que je rencontre, je ne me sers pas de mecs faciles, qui se laissent aisément embobiner, pour satisfaire mon dé__sir. Moi au moins je ne rentre pas dans les bars, une fille à chaque bras._

_Monsieur vos commandes sont prêtes, _nous coupa le barman.

Le beau blond repartit vers ses conquêtes du soir, m'ayant montré auparavant que il ne manquait pas de toupet. _« Me ju__ger sur mon orientation sexuelle mais quel manque de respect, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, on est plus au Moyen Age »_ m'outrai-je.

Devant ma bière, ce soir-là, je ne fis que pensais à ce bad boy blond qui avait su attirer mon attention, même s'il n'avait pas été gentil, ni tolérant, et que cela me mettait en rogne. Cette rencontre m'avait quand même beaucoup remué. Des filles ont passé toute cette soirée-là à me draguer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans : _« je n'aime pas les filles alors laissez-mo__i tranquille _». Aucun homme n'est venu m'aborder, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait su retenir mon attention autant que lui.

Après mon cinquième verre de bière je me décidai enfin à quitter ma chaise, et à faire dévier mon regard de l'apollon blond pour rentrer chez moi. Avant cela je fis un tour aux toilettes parce que la bière donnait vachement envie de pisser. Je le vis accouder à sa moto je n'étais pas étonné, cela correspondait parfaitement à l'image qu'il m'avait donnée. Je l'entendis ensuite m'appeler, je ne savais pas trop si je devais aller le voir, au risque qu'il me lance encore des piques sur ma sexualité, chose dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie, ou retourner à l'intérieur boire une dernière bière. Finalement je me suis décidé pour aller le voir, je suis un grand garçon qui n'a pas peur du grand méchant loup après tout. Quand le mec commença à me dire qu'il avait tort d'agir comme ça, j'ai commencé à être méfiant, mais ensuite il m'a carrément proposé de me ramener avec sa moto, alors là je m'étais vraiment posé des questions.

Il me tendit un casque sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il avait gagné en invoquant la raison ultime : il attirait ma curiosité et il me plaisait enfin ça je pensais qu'il ne l'avait pas deviné et heureusement. J'enfilai le casque et me mis derrière lui. Ce mec était vraiment doué pour avoir réussi à me faire monter sur son deux roues. Il me demanda où j'habitai et se mit en route.

Sentir sa chaleur à travers nos vêtements m'excitait beaucoup et cela commença à être vraiment gênant vers la moitié du chemin. Je ne savais plus comment me mettre pour ne pas être mal à l'aise dans mon jean et surtout pour ne pas qu'il ressente mon désir pour lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je pensais qu'il le prendrait très mal. Je prenais mon mal en patience et attendis qu'il se gare devant chez moi, en évitant de trop me frotter contre lui. Cela ne mit pas trop longtemps pour arriver devant mon immeuble, je lui rendis son casque et lui dis merci avant de rentrer rapidement chez moi. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me déshabillai et filai à la douche, faire quelque chose pour ma queue douloureuse. Je décidais de ne pas prendre de douche glacée, préférant prendre le parti de me branler en pensant à cet homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Au bout de quelques va-et-vient sur mon membre douloureux, je me répandis sur mon ventre, ma semence rapidement nettoyée par les jets de la douche. Ensuite je me lavais rapidement avant d'aller me coucher sans prendre la peine de me vêtir.

_POV : Jasper._

Putain ! Ma vie c'est comme une merde de pigeon on ne sait jamais où elle va tomber. Voilà comment je résumais mon état d'esprit du moment. Avant ma vie était simple, sans surprise suivant le dessein que j'avais moi-même créé. Est-ce que j'étais heureux avant ? Il faut être honnête, non je ne l'étais pas mais avant de le rencontrer je savais qui j'étais ! Moi Jasper Whitlock, dix-neuf ans, j'étais le « bad boy » de Forks. Celui que l'on voyait toujours traîner une clope au bec perché sur sa moto avec une voire plusieurs filles à ses basques.

Pourquoi je ne comportais ainsi ? Pour faire chier mon paternel bien sûr. Celui qui voulait que je devienne avocat alors que je rêvais d'être archéologue. « Père » comme il voulait que je l'appelle, pour moi c'était plutôt une sorte de fantôme toujours absent mais quand il vous faisait grâce de sa présence c'était pour me dicter ma conduite. Quant aux filles je suppose que c'était par facilité et aussi pour avoir l'impression d'exister… Chaque jour une nouvelle conquête, j'espérais qu'un jour je trouverais celle qui me ferait vibrer, qui m'inspirerait autre chose que l'envie de me vider les couilles. Oui déjà à l'époque je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tomber amoureux ! Mais pas question de le reconnaître j'avais une image à préserver.

Pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à cette rencontre ! Celle qui avait mis mon cerveau sens dessus dessous et fait basculer mes certitudes. C'était un jour comme un autre dans ma petite routine bien huilée, j'avais enfourché ma moto pour rejoindre un bar de Port Angeles. A l'entrée j'avais trouvé celles qui finiraient dans mon lit le soir même : Janis et Katie ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais pensé à l'époque. Assis confortablement une fille sur chaque genou j'écoutais ce qui se passait autour de moi c'est là que j'entendis l'objet des commérages du moment : un jeune homme qui faisait pâmer d'envies les membres du sexe féminin présents dans la pièce mais qui était du mauvais côté de la barrière. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi je prétextais aller chercher des boissons et allais à sa rencontre.

Je m'installais à côté de lui, l'observais et entamais la conversation attendant que le barman daigne me servir. A peine avais-je prononcé mes mots que je les regrettais. Pourquoi l'avais-je cherché sur sa sexualité ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car je l'avais trouvé beau assis là seul mais digne. Et encore plus quand il m'avait sorti mes quatre vérités en face… J'étais impressionné et sous le choc que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'étais pas gay pourtant ! C'est à la manière d'un automate que je me saisis de ma commande pour aller rejoindre les deux filles qui m'accompagnaient.

Je restais absent physiquement tout le long de la soirée. Mes seuls mouvements étaient dédiés à l'observation de celui qui m'avait troublé. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. La soirée bien entamée, je m'aperçus qu'il était en train de partir, je virais les deux poules et partis l'attendre devant l'entrée du bar. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de passer devant moi. Accoudé à ma bécane j'attendais !

Dès que j'aperçus sa silhouette, je l'interpelais. Je le vis hésiter et faire demi-tour puis finalement il s'avança vers moi. Quand il fut suffisamment près, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis :

- _C'est toi qui as raison je suis un salaud ! Pour me faire pardonner je te propose de te ramener je crois que tu as un peu trop bu._

- _Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? _me demanda-t-il.

- _Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance mais je pense qu__e j'ai piqué ta curiosité ! »_

Sans plus attendre je lui tendis mon deuxième casque que j'avais toujours au cas où… Je le fixais dans les yeux et je pus y lire sa détermination avant de se saisir du casque.

Le chemin du retour fut le plus long de ma vie, sentir son corps à quelques centimètres du mien confirma mes doutes. J'étais bel et bien attiré par les hommes, non j'étais attiré par cet homme. Et le sentir s'écarter le plus possible de moi de peur de mes réactions me donna vraiment la nausée de moi-même, j'étais véritablement un sale con ! Arrivés devant chez lui, il détala sans demander son reste et moi je restais planté là comme un idiot, moi qui comptais lui parler c'était râpé.

Je rentrais donc faisant rugir mon moteur pour que la sensation de vitesse m'empêche de ruminer sur ma soirée. Demain je retournerai au bar pour espérer le croiser, je le coincerai s'il le faut mais il faudra qu'il m'écoute. Et s'il voulait que l'on sorte ensemble comment réagirai-je en pensant à son corps contre le mien ? Mon sexe répondit pour moi oui je voulais tenter l'aventure. Le regard des autres, il était bien connu que je m'en contrefichais et puis mon cher paternel, il ne le supporterait pas et c'était que du bonus.

_POV Edward_

Le lendemain soir, sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent au bar d'hier. Avant ce jour, il m'arrivait d'y aller une fois de temps en temps, mais jamais deux fois de suite. Je me suis assis à la même place, et j'ai commandé une bière. J'attendis une bonne partie de la soirée qu'il se pointe, ne nous voilons pas les yeux j'étais bien là pour lui et pas pour boire un coup, mais il ne vint pas. Je décidais alors de repartir chez moi une heure après. Je m'étais posé devant la télé, sans la regarder, mon esprit étant occupé ailleurs, se posant mille et une questions. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais jamais de chance en amour ? Mon premier petit ami était parti loin de moi, il n'y avait que des personnes ayant une trentaine d'années qui me draguaient, les beaux mecs gays ayant mon âge étaient tous avec quelqu'un, et les autres intéressants aimaient les filles. En même temps dans une petite ville il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance de se trouver quelqu'un, qu'on soit homo ou hétéro, qu'on soit une fille ou un garçon. Alors bon, être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais aucune chance je connais. Je finis par me décider et par aller au lit, fatigué par ma réflexion.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais un sms de ma sœur qui me disait d'être prêt à une heure de l'après-midi, pour que je vienne lui porter ses sacs de shopping et car elle voulait m'acheter une tenue pour aller en boîte ce soir.Vu l'heure qu'il était, je n'eus le temps que de me préparer et de prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, et ma sœur était devant ma porte avec son avance habituelle d'un quart d'heure. J'avais passé une après-midi haute en couleur, la mode ne me dérangeait pas, mais porter une dizaine de sacs énormes me plaisait déjà beaucoup moins. Voir ma sœur se choisir des dessous était assez gênant, mais bon c'est Alice j'étais habitué. Une fois dans un magasin pour homme je me sentis déjà plus dans mon élément. Je me choisis sans demander à ma sœur un joli jean et une chemise que je trouvais vraiment belle, ma sœur bien sûr m'a donné des conseils une fois sorti de la cabine d'essayage pour que le tout soit plus élégant. Ensuite nous somme retournés chez moi pour nous changer et enflammer la piste de danse cette nuit, enfin ma sœur, moi je devais plutôt rester à une table pour la regarder et je voulais aussi boire.

Ma sœur a passé quelques danses à s'amuser seule puis elle a voulu m'entraîner sur la piste en ayant marre de me voir seul et voulant un peu de compagnie. Elle finit par abandonner et par me laisser en me disant _« Un mec super canon se dirige vers toi__, profites-en bien ! »_ avant de repartir sur sa très chère piste. Je chercherai à savoir plus tard comment elle peut savoir que c'est moi qu'il veut voir alors que l'on était tous les deux, mais ma sœur ne se trompe jamais alors je la crois. Je vis le visage d'ange du mec qui m'avait tant chamboulé lors des jours précédents s'approcher de moi. Il commença à me parler mais trop occupé à le mater je ne compris pas tout, puis il prit ma main et l'emmena jusqu'à son entrejambe. À ma très grande surprise il bandait. Beaucoup de questions me traversèrent la tête à ce moment-là, après tout ne l'avais-je pas vu deux soirs avant en train de bouffer les amygdales de deux jolies femmes ? Sans vraiment chercher plus à comprendre après tout, il me désirait, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. J'ai été un peu étonné quand il a répondu à mon baiser, mais j'étais moins surpris qu'au moment où il m'avait fait découvrir son érection quelques secondes avant. Mon plaisir lors de ce baiser fut énorme. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, ne pouvant m'en empêcher je lui lançai :

_Pour quelqu'un qui se moque des gays tu me désires vachement._

_Je pensais t'avoir dit que j'étais désolé, _râla-t-il.

Pour annihiler la tension créée par ma réplique, pourtant pas méchante, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser à ma plus grande joie, même si j'étais encore un peu surpris. Il plaça l'une de ses mains dans ma chevelure, me faisant gémir. Un homme, probablement bourré, passa devant nous et nous dit _« Ya des chambres pour ça »_, la bonne vieille rengaine des gens frustrés et cons. Je l'entraînaià une table pour que nous puissions discuter plus tranquillement, et nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire en commençant par ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il était censé être hétéro. Et puis il fallait que je sache s'il était prêt à sortir avec moi, ou si c'était seulement un jeu, qui finirait par me briser le cœur.

Deux heures plus tard ma sœur m'a raccompagné chez moi, en me posant plein de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me repassais notre conversation dans ma tête et surtout ce que j'avais appris. Je pouvais enfin le nommer autrement que par sa couleur de cheveux, je savais aussi à présent qu'il a le même âge que moi, et qu'il est comme ça à cause de son père. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai surtout compris qu'il était complètement paniqué par son attirance envers moi, il ne me l'a bien sûr pas dit clairement mais cela se sentait. C'est toujours dur au début quand on voit qu'on a plus que de l'amitié pour quelqu'un du même sexe, surtout quand nos parents ne nous soutiennent pas. Et puis avant d'en parler à mes proches j'étais dans le même état. Je savais que d'être avec moi emmerderait son père, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout mais je le pensais quand même sincère, le désir d'une personne est difficile à imiter, et il me désirait clairement.

Ma sœur voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'en demander plus a finalement décidé de se taire puis de ne pas monter une fois qu'elle m'a déposé à la maison, pour me laisser continuer de réfléchir en paix. Elle devait se douter que cet homme m'avait fait me poser des tonnes de questions. J'ai pris comme à mon habitude une douche avant de me coucher à poil dans mon lit, et j'ai essayé de dormir sans trop penser à lui mais c'était peine perdue. Mon portable se mit à vibrer juste au moment où je commençais à m'endormir et ce fut Jasper, l'homme à qui je ne faisais que de penser qui m'avait envoyé un texto : « Passe une bonne nuit, J. », je lui répondis de faire de beaux rêves puis j'éteignis mon portable, pour ne plus être dérangé par ma sonnerie et pouvoir enfin dormir.

_POV Jasper_

Le lendemain je tournais en rond toute la journée. J'avais pris une décision la veille mais si ce n'était pas la bonne ? Et si je réfléchissais un peu plus au lieu de laisser parler mon corps car après il ne serait plus question de faire marche arrière… Non, j'avais pris une décision je m'y tiendrais, mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.

Je me rendis au bar à mon heure habituelle et repoussai les filles qui cherchaient à me draguer. Je scannais la salle dans l'espoir de le trouver mais malheureusement il n'était pas là. Discrètement je me renseignais auprès du barman de la veille. Celui-ci m'apprit que mon beau gosse était passé, qu'il avait eu l'air de chercher quelqu'un puis il était parti. Etait-il partit seul ou accompagné ? Je n'osais lui demander, ça ne me regardait pas vraiment. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'étais décidément pas chanceux.

Je finis par commander à boire et partis à la recherche d'une fille pour passer le reste de la soirée tout ce que je voulais c'est arrêter de penser. Et quoi de mieux que l'alcool et le sexe pour ça ! Quelques minutes plus tard ma queue faisait des va-et-vient dans la bouche amicale d'une certaine Jessica. Mais au lieu de la voir elle c'est lui que j'imaginais. J'allais devenir fou, je me rhabillais et rentrais chez moi me coucher. A peine endormi que des images peu catholiques de mon inconnu m'envahissaient. C'est en sueur et avec une magnifique érection que je me réveillais le lendemain.

Je voulais retrouver ma logique et ma vie d'avant je ne voulais pas perdre la raison pour un mec. Je voulais garder mon indépendance d'esprit. C'est dans un état pitoyable que me retrouva mon meilleur ami Peter.

_Mec tu as ta gueule de con aujourd'hui ! Ton paternel a encore fait des siennes ? Ca te dit une petite sortie en boîte pour te changer les idées ?_

Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui expliquer mais j'acceptais son offre car depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'amour avec sa Charlotte il était rare qu'il ait le temps pour une sortie entre mecs. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assis dans cette boîte à siroter un verre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'aperçus magnifique et adossé à un pilonne alors qu'une jeune femme essayait de le convaincre de venir danser. C'était ma chance je m'excusais auprès de mon ami et de ma démarche de chasseur je m'approchais de celui qui depuis peu hantait mes pensées.

Mon membre se réveillait au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais. Arrivé à sa hauteur je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins :

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de te dire quelque chose l'autre soir. Si j'ai été si salaud c'est que…_

Au lieu de finir ma phrase je saisis sa main et la plaquais sur mon érection naissante.

_Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? _

Il était surpris c'était le cas de le dire son regard exprimait son questionnement interne. Au lieu de me répondre comme je m'y attendais sa bouche vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Automatiquement je lui répondis jamais embrasser quelqu'un m'avait semblé aussi naturel. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois fermes et douces et sa bouche avait le goût de menthe poivrée. Oui ce baiser avait quelque chose de viril et j'aimais ça. Mon corps était tendu à l'extrême, grisé par les sensations que je venais de découvrir. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il me lança une pique qui me fit grogner, je l'avais cherché certes mais je m'étais excusé. Voyant que je n'avais pas apprécié, il préféra reprendre les choses où nous les avions laissées c'est-à-dire : bouche contre bouche.

Cette fois-ci je ne me laissais pas surprendre et décidais de mener le jeu. Je le plaquais un peu plus contre son pilonne et glissais mes mains dans sa crinière en bataille. Je l'entendis gémir sous mon attaque. J'avais la confirmation que je m'y prenais de la bonne façon, j'étais enfin dans mon élément, j'avais repris le pouvoir et c'était bon. Oui définitivement bon. J'entendis le commentaire du poivrot, une chambre, cette pensée m'excita mais en même temps me fit peur. Et si au moment venu mon inconnu voulait dominer, après tout il avait plus d'expérience ! Et si le moment venu était ce soir ? Non impossible je n'étais pas prêt pour ça malgré que mon corps le réclame, ma tête venait tout juste d'accepter la situation.

Je fus soulagé quand il me traîna à sa table et entama la conversation. Apparemment il voulait connaître la raison de mon changement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment répondre je n'avais même pas moi-même la réponse à sa question alors je fis de mon mieux :

_Je crois que j'étais surpris l'autre jour alors j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, t'insulter pour t'éloigner. Après ben j'ai regretté quand j'ai vu ta réaction. Je suis peut-être un connard mais je suis le premier à dire q__ue chacun a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie._

_Tu es peut-être moins salaud que tu veux bien l'avouer, la preuve tu es là, _me rassura-t-il._ Au fait, moi c'est Edward !_

_Jasper ! »_

Je connaissais enfin son nom, mais putain c'est bien joli de discuter comme deux tapettes mais moi j'avais besoin d'une clope pour me détendre. Ni une ni deux j'en allumais une et aspirais une taf. Dieu que c'était bon, il me fixait avec de grands yeux.

- _Tu en veux une ?_

- _Tu sais que ce truc c'est de la mort en __tube._

- _Ouais et alors tu es médecin ? J'ai commencé ce truc pour faire chier mon paternel et maintenant je m'en passerais pour rien au monde. »_

Je sentis qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose alors je le fusillais du regard pour l'en dissuader, merde j'avais déjà le vieux pour me dire quoi faire ou non, c'était bien suffisant. Il dut comprendre le message car il changea de conversation. J'appris que cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait son coming-out et que toute sa famille le soutenait. D'ailleurs la jeune femme que j'avais aperçue à ses côtés tout à l'heure était sa sœur. Son ex s'appelait James. Les passions d'Edward étaient la musique et la mode. Je me retins de dire que cela faisait cliché, je ne voulais pas le vexer encore une fois. Et puis quand il en parlait il y avait cette petite étincelle dans ses prunelles vertes et cela le rendait encore plus attirant.

J'étais en parti rassuré, il n'avait pas l'air d'en voir plus du moins pas ce soir car il m'avait dit vouloir apprendre à me connaître. Je ne savais pas si je devais sauter de joie, à l'idée que le mec qui m'attirait voulait me connaître voire sortir avec moi, ou m'enfuir en courant tellement ce qu'il voulait était d'une banalité. Nous avions fini par échanger nos numéros, il avait rejoint sa sœur tandis que j'étais retourné à ma table où Peter m'attendait un verre à la main.

- _Alors lâcheur on oublie son vieux pote ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer avec le mec là-bas. Laisse-moi deviner : les nanas ne te suffis__aient plus, tu __avais envie de vérifier ton potentiel de séduction ?_

- _Lâche-moi, si c'est pour t'entendre dire des conneries je me casse !_

- _Mais non, en fait je me demandais quand tu oserais sauter le pas, ça fait un petit moment que j'avais des__ soupçons. _

J'hallucinais il avait des soupçons et m'avait laissé dans mon jus attendant que je me retrouve face à l'inévitable.

- _Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?_

- _C'était à toi de t'en rendre compte et puis si j'en avais parlé, t__u m'aurais envoyé chier. Du moment que tu me fais pas d'avances je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait pour moi. _

Je grimaçais à l'image qu'il venait de me mettre en tête. Pete était mon meilleur ami et je le considérais comme un frère.

_Je suis peut-être g__ay mais je ne fais pas dans l'inceste. _

Il me sourit, le sujet de discussion était clos et il était l'heure de rentrer. Une fois chez moi je sautais dans mon pieu. Après m'être tourné et retourné dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, je finis par me saisir de mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message. Et merde je devenais une vraie gonzesse. C'était mon dernier message c'était à lui de faire le prochain pas. J'avais une réputation à sauvegarder.

_POV Edward_

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé mouillé d'avoir trop rêvé de lui dans des situations plus que coquines. Merde je n'étais plus un ados pré-pubère et même si j'étais puceau je n'avais pas eu se genre d'inconfort au réveil depuis des années. Ce mec était en train de me rendre fou. Je suis allé me nettoyer puis j'ai vérifié mon portable, avec l'espoir d'avoir un message de celui qui me mettait dans tous mes états, alors que l'on se connaissait encore à peine. Mais je n'en avais pas, seulement un de ma sœur qui me demandait de lui ramener son lisseur qu'elle avait oublié chez moi hier, lorsqu'elle avait apporté tout son salon de beauté portatif pour se préparer avant que l'on aille en boîte. Après mon petit déjeuner j'ai regardé la télé jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à vibrer m'annonçant que je venais de recevoir un message. C'était Jasper, il me demandait si je voulais aller dans un parc du coin, pour discuter. Je lui ai répondu que c'était OK, bien évidemment. En tout cas j'étais content que même s'il avait du mal, il faisait le premier pas, car malgré que je commençais à le connaître j'avais un petit peu peur de ses réactions lorsque que je prenais le dessus, après tout moi j'avais déjà l'habitude d'aimer les hommes, pour lui c'était tout nouveau. En lui laissant me demander, je lui laissais assez d'espace et le choix d'avancer à son rythme.

Le soir venu je me suis fait beau, sans pourtant prendre des plombes, puis j'ai filé au parc. Quand je suis arrivé mon beau blond n'était pas encore là, je me suis installé sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard je vis mon ami me chercher du regard, alors je l'appelais, en essayant d'être quand même assez discret pour ne pas ameuter tous les passants. Le jeune homme est venu me rejoindre et nous avons commencé à reprendre la discussion d'hier, je lui ai demandé de me parler de ses passions autres qu'emmerder son père. Il me parla de l'Histoire et de son désir de devenir archéologue, chose que son père ne voulait absolument pas ce qui causait leurs perpétuels affrontements. La soirée est passée vite le gardien nous demanda de dégager. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je lui ai proposé de nous revoir mais cette fois-ci pour une autre activité made in Jasper.

_POV Jasper_

Le lendemain les heures passaient et je ne pouvais me détacher de mon téléphone. J'attendais un message qui ne venait pas. Je ne pouvais plus attendre je devais savoir alors je jetais au diable ma réputation je n'étais définitivement plus le même qu'il y a quelques jours. Je lui envoyais un message lui demandant de me rejoindre au parc. J'avais choisi cet endroit car c'était en quelque sorte mon territoire, l'endroit où je traînais tout le temps. Et en ce moment j'avais vraiment besoin de quelque chose de familier, de repères. Il ne tarda pas par me répondre par l'affirmative. C'était une bonne chose enfin je le croyais cependant je demeurais trop tendu pour m'y rendre de suite alors j'optais pour une balade à moto à deux cents à l'heure.

Rien de mieux que la vitesse pour tout oublier, sur ma moto je me sentais juste libre j'en oubliais même l'heure. Et c'est avec dix minutes de retard que j'arrivais à notre rendez vous. Mais bon ne dit-on pas qu'il faut savoir se faire désirer ? Il était déjà là et m'interpella dès mon arrivée. Il était installé sur un banc un peu à l'écart des regards ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Nous continuions à parler de lui, de moi, de nos passions, de musique et de sport... apprenant à nous connaître petit a petit. Putain, j'étain devenu une pipelette, et j'avoue que cela me faisait chier pourtant c'était tellement simple de parler avec lui. Heureusement que nos petits attouchements ponctuaient la conversation. La soirée passa vite et le gardien nous vira menaçant d'appeler les flics si nous ne nous dépêchions pas car nous étions les derniers. Je ne fus pas étonné, c'était mon pain quotidien en général j'y retournais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais là je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait des problèmes. Alors après un dernier baiser et avoir convenu de notre prochain rendez-vous, je rentrais chez moi.

_POV Edward_

Mon beau blond m'avait préparé une sortie pour me faire ressentir des sensations fortes comme il les aime. Il m'a donc donné rendez-vous sur une plage de la Push, au bord de l'océan. Bien sûr il a encore été en retard, bien que j'ai eu un peu peur qu'il m'ait laissé tomber, j'avais bien compris au fil des rendez-vous que ce n'était pas une personne très ponctuelle et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il me laisse tomber. Il est finalement arrivé avec l'essentiel pour faire du jet-ski et me faire découvrir cette passion. En premier lieu nous avons du nous changer avant, on a beau voir des filles en bikini sur ses engins, c'est plus pratique de mettre une combi, surtout qu'ici l'eau est très froide. Je me suis ensuite accroché à lui sur le véhicule. Le voyage m'a beaucoup rappelé les émois que j'ai ressentis quand il m'a ramené sur sa moto le premier soir, mais cette fois-ci, je ne me retins pas de ressentir du plaisir sachant qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Il m'a ensuite laissé prendre le volant, me rendant joyeux, car franchement conduire c'est le pied, et effrayé, je ne savais bien sûr pas en faire. Après de rapides explications j'ai fini par adorer cela. À la fin du parcours, Jasper a voulu s'amuser et m'a jeté à l'eau, je ne me suis pas laisser faire, après tout ce grand dadais ne peut pas toujours gagner, et nous avons commencé à jouer dans l'eau, comme des gamins, laissant tous les « on dit » et les médisances de côté. Dans nos jeux sensuels, nous sentions sans cesse le corps de l'autre, pour notre plus grand bonheur. La tension étant à son comble je le sentis m'embrasser, me faisant m'embraser, nous étions dans une bulle, j'entendis vaguement des personnes se moquer de nous, mais je m'en foutais j'étais simplement heureux. Si Jazz n'avait pas arrêté notre baiser, j'aurais continué. Je savais que j'étais prêt à franchir le pas, mais bien sûr jamais je ne le forcerais à me suivre, je l'attendrais des années s'il le fallait. Mais je décidais de l'inviter le lendemain chez moi, pour lui faire découvrir moi aussi mon univers et peut-être pour franchir ce fameux cap pendant la soirée.

_POV Jasper_

Encore une fois, j'étais un retard à notre rendez-vous mais cette fois j'avais une bonne excuse j'avais dû passer chez Peter pour lui emprunter son équipement pour la surprise que j'avais préparée. Il voulait me connaître alors je nous avais prévu une sortie comme je les adorais. Et au diable les mots ! Aujourd'hui on se jetait à l'eau au sens littéraire du mot. Je nous avais préparé une petite virée en jet-ski, vitesse au rendez-vous plus nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, un peu comme la première fois sur la moto sauf que cette fois-ci tout se passerait bien, il n'y aurait pas un mètre entre nos corps. J'étais chanceux, Edward était patient, il m'attendait sagement sur la rambarde à l'entrée de la plage. Je me dirigeais vers lui, l'embrassais et lui tendis la combinaison que j'avais empruntée.

_Aller beau gosse j'ai hâte de te voir moulé dans cette combinaison. J'espère que tu aimes les sensations fortes. _

Je réglais la location des jets et on filait se changer dans le cabanon prévu à cet effet. Comme prévu je ne fus pas déçu du voyage, la combinaison le moulait juste comme il faut et j'en profitais pour me rincer l'œil tandis qu'il en faisait de même alors que ma combi était restée ouverte. Oui je voulais rester viril malgré tout, même si l'eau était froide. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon image de mâle. C'est sans hésiter que je me dirigeais vers l'engin de malheur mais lui semblait plus craintif mais je le rassurais d'un sourire.

_Accroche-toi à moi. _

Une fois que ses bras m'étreignaient, je démarrais en trombes. Bon sang, la vitesse c'était le pied ! Et puis nos corps qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, se chauffaient, faisaient naître de doux picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Je conduisis un peu puis lui laissai les commandes. Il s'habitua vite et finis par y prendre goût. A la fin de notre heure, je le balançais à l'eau, avant de le rejoindre. Nous jouions comme des gamins, luttant dans l'eau pour avoir le dessus. Nos corps se frôlaient sans cesse dans une sorte de ballet sensuel. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'accrochais mes mains à sa chevelure humide et l'embrassais avec passion tout en cherchant à fusionner nos corps. Je ne repris mes esprits que quand j'entendis les ricanements d'une bande de jeunes qui nous montraient du doigt. C'est alors que je réalisais que nous n'étions pas seuls au monde et entraîné dans ma folie j'aurais pu faire une bêtise que j'aurais regrettée plus tard car je n'étais pas encore sûr d'être prêt. Mais bientôt oui, bientôt le moment viendrait très vite je le sentais.

S'ensuivit une autre série de rencontres, plus le temps passait plus je me sentais bien avec lui. Peu m'importait si mon père avait appris que j'étais une pédale et qu'il m'avait viré de chez lui. Je crois que je vivais même mieux ainsi j'avais pris une coloc avec Pet, enfin Peter et Charlotte puisqu'elle passait presque plus de temps dans nos murs que moi… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais bientôt elle me remplacerait pour payer le loyer si tout continuait à ce rythme entre moi et Edward car plus le temps passait, plus j'en voulais. Mais il ne faillait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs il nous restait l'étape à franchir.

_POV Edward _

Le jour d'après j'ai rangé mon appartement, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit dans qu'elle bordel je peux vivre parfois. Je me suis fait tout beau et j'ai demandé à ma mère de l'aide pour la cuisine. Si bien que j'étais en train de me ronger les ongles une demi-heure avant son arrivée, en ayant plus qu'à enfourner le plat. Il est arrivé avec deux minutes de retard, à croire que c'était une habitude chez lui. Quand il est arrivé, nous nous sommes posés sur la table du salon où étaient disposés des gâteaux apéritifs.

_ - Tu veux quoi comme boisson, _lui ai-je demandé.

_- Je veux bien un whisky, _me répondit-il.

J'ai décidé de m'en prendre un aussi, pour me donner du courage, car même si je suis prêt, j'ai tout de même un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Je suis donc allé chercher deux whiskies dans le bar du salon et je nous ai servis. Nous buvions tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mais je voyais bien que lui aussi était stressé. Pendant que le plat était en train de cuire, nous avons commencé à nous embrasser tout en nous prodiguant quelques chastes caresses, pour essayer de trouver les limites de l'autre, pour savoir jusqu'où son partenaire était prêt à aller. « Je veux essayer » m'a-t-il dit pendant notre moment, je lui ai répondu que moi aussi. Je le traînais jusqu'à ma chambre, sans dire un mot. Arrivés à mon lit je lui dis pour nous rassurer tous les deux :

_Cela va bien se passer, nous allons découvrir ensemble._

_Tu es puceau ?_

_Oui._

_Oh !_

Il a pris ma tête et l'a approchée de la sienne, puis m'a embrassé. Je l'ai laissé prendre le contrôle, c'est ce qui me semblait le plus naturel. Il m'a couché sur le lit, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser, puis a descendu ses lèvres dans mon cou, me faisant ressentir des milliers de petits picotements à l'endroit où sa bouche me frôlait. Cela se voit qu'il a l'habitude de donner du plaisir même si c'est aux filles. Je balade mes mains sur chaque morceau de peau visible, je ne sais pas trop comment faire, ni ce qu'il aime, alors je suis ce que mon instinct me dicte de faire. J'ai essayé de retirer sa chemise, noire et déchirée aux manches, pour avoir plus de surfaces de peau à caresser, mais mon manque d'expérience a vraiment fait surface à ce moment-là. Il n'est déjà parfois pas très aisé de retirer les boutons de nos propres vêtements, alors enlever ceux de quelqu'un d'autre quand en plus cette même personne nous prodigue des sensations incroyables cela devient impossible. Bref sa chemise a fini deux fois plus déchirée, le pire c'est que cela l'a fait rire :

_Je vois qu'on est pressé_, me charia-t-il, ce qui m'a fait rougir.

Il m'a retiré mon t-shirt, sans faire de dégâts. Je l'ai fait se retourner sur le dos pour pouvoir, moi aussi lui donner du plaisir, j'ai pris ses tétons entre mes lèvres et je les ai mordillés, je n'étais pas totalement sûr de ce que je faisais, mais ses grognements m'ont dissuadé de m'arrêter. Mes mains quant à elles traçaient des cercles sur ses plaquettes de chocolat. Jasper en ayant marre de se faire dominer a repris sa place sur moi et m'a défait mon pantalon, dans lequel je me sentais très serré, et a retiré le sien, j'ai été surpris de voir que monsieur se baladait sans boxer, le mien a viré illico nous mettant à égalité dans la nudité. J'ai pris le lubrifiant, et la boîte de préservatifs dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et je les ai sortis, je ne savais pas quand réellement utilisé le gel mais une fois sorti, il est plus facilement atteignable. Apparemment Jasper prit ça comme un signe pour se lancer car il me demanda comment ce serait le plus simple et le moins douloureux. Finalement on a décidé que je me mettrais debout, les mains sur mon bureau et lui derrière moi.

Il a pris le lubrifiant et en a mis une bonne couche sur mon anus, avant de le masser. Il en a aussi mis sur ses doigts avant d'en glisser un en moi. C'est certes inconfortable au début mais après cela devint très bon. Voyant que je me détendais il en a entré un deuxième puis un troisième. Il les a ensuite enlevés, pour enfiler un préservatif, me laissant vide. Il a pris mon pénis d'une main et a commencé à me branler, j'ai senti en même temps son gland rentré en moi. Il est entré plus profondément en moi, et cela m'a fait mal, mais le plaisir qu'il me donnait a fait que cela a été supportable. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, l'inconfort est passé me faisant avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Jazz a joui dans le préservatif sans que j'ai le temps d'avoir un orgasme, j'ai été un peu déçu, mais ce n'était que ma première fois, on en aurait d'autres pour se perfectionner. Après avoir jeté la capote à la poubelle il est venu s'allonger sur moi et a embrassé mon corps jusqu'à arriver à mon membre bien dressé :

_Je n'ai jamais sucé quelqu'un alors je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre mais __je veux que tu viennes toi aussi_, m'a-t-il dit.

Il a ensuite pris mon gland entre ses lèvres, et l'a léché tendrement, pour mon plus grand bonheur il a pris toute ma virilité en bouche et fait des va-et-vient rapides me faisant me répandre dans sa bouche.

Nous étions tranquillement dans mon lit, dans un câlin post amour quand une drôle d'odeur est venue nous déranger. « Merde j'ai oublié le plat au four » m'exclamai-je. J'ai été voir les dégâts dans la cuisine et quand j'ai vu que le repas était cramé, j'ai demandé à Jazz ce qu'il voulait commander. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour faire à manger, la preuve je n'ai même pas été capable de sortir le dîner à temps, mais cela a valu le coup car en plus de ma première fois ça a été le début d'une longue série de fois, et d'une longue et belle histoire.

_POV Jasper_

Un lion tournant dans sa cage voilà comment on me comparerait si quelqu'un venait à m'observer à ce moment même dans ce hall d'entrée. Mes cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens à force d'y passer mes mains nerveusement et me donnaient malgré moi un air sauvage. Ce qui me mettait dans cet état ? Un stupide rendez-vous mais pas n'importe où : chez lui ! C'était la première fois que j'allais mettre les pieds chez Edward, chez mon mec. Car soyons sérieux c'était bien ce qu'il était devenu au fil des rencontres alors oui j'étais en couple ! Moi Jasper le bourreau des cœurs de Forks, j'étais sur le point d'aller dîner chez mon petit ami dans son appartement. Là-bas, il y a avait son lit, son odeur serait partout oui c'est une évidence mais cela signifiait beaucoup de chose. Etais-je prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure ? Je le pensais mais... Aaaaaaahhh bordel de merde encore une fois c'était le merdier dans ma tête j'avais du mal à savoir ce qui était bien pour moi, tiraillé entre mon cœur, mon corps et ma tête. Je devais arrêter de me poser des questions et agir oui voilà quelque chose qui me ressemblait. Alors je frappais à sa porte.

Il m'avait accueilli avec un apéritif qui était bienvenue. Le whisky dans mon organisme me détendit petit à petit. A côté de moi il me parlait, je le sentais tendu avait-il peur que je me dégonfle ou que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? Ou alors allait-il m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait plus, un mec sans histoire. Et voilà que je recommençais ! Heureusement que son regard plongea dans le mien et commença à jouer de mon corps. Dès cet instant j'oubliais mes doutes et savourais le fait d'être là contre lui, je me rendis compte de l'évidence. Oui je le voulais, je voulais cet homme ici et maintenant. Je lui dis et fus soulager car nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

C'est en silence que je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, c'est alors qu'il prononça des mots pour le moins inattendus, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il était puceau, j'étais son premier. Moi qui étais persuadé qu'il avait de l'expérience et avais peur de la comparaison avec l'autre… un poids se souleva de mes épaules et je l'embrassais avec ardeur. J'étais fier qu'il m'ait choisi. C'est naturellement que je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui. Je suivais mon instinct et pour l'instant ce n'était pas si différent. J'embrassais son cou, titillais son lobe d'oreille et j'aimais ça le sentir frémir alors que ses mains viriles se baladaient sur mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement quand ma chemise se déchira sous les assauts désespérés de mon partenaire. Un comble pour un féru de mode tel que lui mais moi ça me plait, mon érection se gonfle d'orgueil. Bon sang j'ai si faim de lui que cela en est presque douloureux c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je l'aide à virer les restants de lambeaux de ma chemise puis m'attaque à son t-shirt en une fraction de seconde nous sommes à égalité et je suis fier de moi. Bon sang qu'il est beau ! Encore plus que dans mes fantasmes.

C'est à son tour de vouloir dominer le jeu, je me laisse faire, j'ai confiance et je sens qu'au moment venu il me laissera le dessus. Alors je profite je ferme les yeux profitant des sensations qu'il m'offre. Sa bouche hésitante sur mon corps sur mes tétons c'est juste trop bon je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Il prend de l'assurance, merde c'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais fait ça ! Ma peau piquetait sous ses attouchements pour aller tout droit vers mon sexe qui était de plus en plus a l'étroit une part de moi voulait le laisser continuer et il était canon concentré sur mon corps mais l'autre la plus forte voulait que ce soit lui qui gémisse et je savais que vu mon état je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'inversais nos rôles pour nous déshabiller je le vis écarquiller les yeux je libérais mon membre de mon pantalon. Je souris fier de mon petit effet mais m'attaquais aussitôt à son boxer survivant, c'est gourmand que je découvris enfin l'objet de mes désirs. Doucement je la caressais, finalement cela n'avait rien d'effrayant au contraire sa peau était douce sous mes doigts. Instinctivement je la comparais à la mienne Ed était plus court mais plus épais raison de plus pour m'affirmer comme pour cette première fois. Mais si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Je me maudis de ne pas avoir posé la question avant.

Pendant ce temps Edward venait de tendre le bras vers sa table de chevet et en sortir les capotes et du lubrifiant, c'était donc le moment ! Je le fixais pour l'interroger :

_Comment… ? _

Ma phrase resta en suspens mais il comprit. Il me désigna son bureau. Je compris la position qu'il souhaitait mais maintenant restait la question la plus importante.

_Qui… ? _

Encore une fois il comprit et frotta ses fesses contre mon érection. Je le remerciais d'un baiser de me comprendre. Je lui souris pour le rassurer même si au fond je n'en menais pas large et attrapais le tube qu'il avait préparé et l'entraînais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Délicatement j'enduisis mes doigts et son anus du fluide pour commencer le massage. Je le sentis se tendre sous mon intrusion mais petit à petit le plaisir remplaça l'inconfort. Je m'en réjouissais et en profitais pour glisser un deuxième doigt puis un troisième au creux de son antre sombre. Quand je le sentis totalement détendu alors que moi j'étais tendu à bloc, proche de l'explosion, je le libérais de mes doigts pour enfiler un préservatif. Je soufflais un bon coup et fermais les yeux un instant pour évacuer la pression avant de le pénétrer doucement tout en le branlant lentement. Je sentis sa douleur lorsque je fus entré jusqu'à la garde, son corps n'était que crispation et son membre avait perdu un peu de sa superbe érection. Mais au fil des caresses la douleur dut s'envoler quelque peu et je pus me laisser aller, j'étais au paradis je ne pensais pas moi, je pensais nous pour la première fois de ma vie. Nos cœurs tambourinaient à l'unisson. Il gémissait, il aimait que je sois en lui et cette constatation me fit venir alors que je grognais son prénom. Je vis les étoiles comme jamais mais j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche, je n'avais pas su l'emmener à l'orgasme. Je n'avais pas pu le voir perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je venais de jeter le bout de plastique qui pendouillait au bout de mon chibre. Je m'allongeais près de lui pour le câliner quand notre première rencontre me revint à l'esprit, les premiers mots que nous avions échangés et alors je sus ce que je devais faire. Je repris les préliminaires où nous les avions laissés savourant de ne pouvoir penser qu'à lui une fois arrivé a son membre à nouveau d'attaque je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit que je voulais le voir jouir. Puis je laissais parler mon instinct reproduisant ce que j'aimais. Mes coups de langue passaient de son membre tendu à ses bourses, j'alternais entre succions et va-et-vient. Et il se rependit dans ma bouche sa tête projetée en arrière. Et à ce moment-là je sus que je voulais le voir ainsi encore et encore.

Nous étions encore dans son lit quand une odeur de brûlé vint chatouiller nos narines. Notre repas était brûlé alors il me demanda l'air déconfit ce que je voulais qu'il commande à manger.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton plat si je voulais sortir avec une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur je ne serais pas là. Allons-nous manger un truc bien gras ? Tu m'as d__onné les crocs ! _

Oui je savais enfin qui j'étais et sortir manger un bon bifteck avec lui ne me faisait pas peur. Aujourd'hui j'étais serein cette première fois ne serait pas la dernière.


	4. Last time we saw

**Concours « Notre première fois »  
><strong>  
><strong>Titre de l'histoire:<strong> **Last time we saw**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**28 juin 2012 : Maison de Rosalie et Edward Cullen : **

- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? lui demanda son frère en grattant le crâne que Rose venait de lui raser.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent se montrer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas après être partis comme des voleurs !

Frénétiquement, elle se mit à rincer la tondeuse afin d'éliminer toutes traces de cheveux. Elle y porta un soin tout particulier, allant même jusqu'à se tailler légèrement l'index sans s'en rendre compte.

Edward secoua la tête. Oui il avait été blessé. Oui il leur en avait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir enfin des explications. Quelque part, il leur en voudrait tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je crois qu'ils ont le droit de s'expliquer Rose… soupira-t-il vaincu par avance.

Cette dernière se mit alors à soupirer fortement et reporta son attention et sa frustration sur le lavabo pour le rincer. Elle s'occupait les mains pour ne pas avoir à penser.

Il ne servait à rien de s'opposer au caractère fougueux de sa sœur car lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait jamais mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de la rallier à son opinion. Il était un peu du genre éternel optimiste, voyant toujours le verre à moitié plein et laissant aux gens de nombreuses chances de prouver ce qu'ils valent.

- Leurs explications, c'était il y a dix ans qu'il fallait qu'ils les exposent ! Maintenant, je trouve ça un peu facile !

Edward secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui. La soirée des dix ans de leur promotion ayant lieu ce soir, il avait besoin de se préparer et si cela lui permettait d'éviter une énième dispute sororale, il allait même se dépêcher de regagner sa chambre.

Rosalie resta un long moment à se regarder dans le miroir, les poings serrés sur le meuble de la salle de bain à s'en blanchir les doigts. Elle partit dans ses souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée, se laissant envahir par ses sentiments de peine et de culpabilité qui ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

Elle aussi avait des choses à se reprocher. Beaucoup de choses.

La seule différence avec eux, c'était qu'elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle non plus n'était pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire.

Secrètement, elle espérait qu'ils ne se montrent pas, cela lui éviterait de se prendre en pleine figure ses propres erreurs.

Depuis dix ans, elle s'évertuait à oublier ce regrettable incident mais dans ses rêves elle revoyait exactement la même scène, encore et encore.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs. Elle savait de source sûre qu'il serait là ce soir et elle pensait qu'en revivant la scène éveillée pour une fois, elle réussirait à lui faire face sans se démonter.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle revit le regard emplit de désir qu'il lui adressa lorsqu'elle descendit la première marche de chez elle où elle s'était préparée avec Bella et Jessica. Les garçons les attendaient patiemment dans le salon pour les emmener au bal. Ils étaient heureux tous les six et rien ne laissait présager que la fin de soirée serait désastreuse pour tout le monde.

_20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du Lycée de Forks _

_- Tu es magnifique Rose, lui avait murmuré Emmett au creux de l'oreille avant de l'entraîner à sa suite sur la piste._

_Initialement, Jasper était son cavalier et surtout petit ami mais il avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il était sûrement avec son frère, Bella et Jessica en train de fumer un joint ou de taquiner le goulot de la bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient subtilisée à ses parents._

_Elle aimait Jasper car il était ce qu'on appelle un esprit libre. Une tête pensante non conformiste. Il aimait déranger, autant dans son look gothique que dans son attitude je m'en foutiste et c'était essentiellement son côté rebelle qui lui plaisait. En plus, il était très beau et intelligent, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire._

_Elle avait été populaire avant de sortir officiellement avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle était boudée par ses anciennes « amies » mais n'en avait cure, elle avait les cinq meilleurs amis du monde et elle pensait que rien ne changerait cela._

_Les mains d'Emmett la firent frissonner lorsqu'il les posa au creux de ses hanches. Elle l'aimait beaucoup également, surtout son côté gaffeur et fougueux. Capitaine de l'équipe de water polo, elle aurait pu garder son statut de reine du lycée si elle l'avait choisi lui mais il avait déjà Jessica et n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à la jeune fille donc elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin._

_Etrangement, maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle fut prise d'un sentiment jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Une sensation d'appartenance. Comme si elle était à sa place, comme si les bras qui l'entouraient étaient faits pour elle. Elle alla même jusqu'à soupirer d'aise lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_Le jeune homme sourit avant de devenir très vite gêné par la proximité de Rosalie. L'odeur qui émanait de sa chevelure relevée en un chignon déstructuré lui monta aux narines et réveilla instantanément sa virilité._

_Rosalie se statufia lorsqu'elle le sentit se durcir tout contre son bas ventre. Elle aurait pu le repousser. Elle aurait pu se reculer. Elle aurait pu inventer une excuse bidon et tourner les talons._

_Oui, elle aurait pu._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_A la place, elle se colla encore plus contre Emmett qui soupira de soulagement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Rosalie. Lovée dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait bien. Mieux que jamais. Et si le doute persistait quelques secondes auparavant concernant leur attirance mutuelle, maintenant, il n'en était plus question._

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, ce fut elle qui l'entraîna dans une des classes de l'étage. Ce fut elle qui le plaqua contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière eux. Et ce fut également elle qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme._

_Il resta interdit un instant. Il ne la repoussa pas mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni comment réagir exactement._

_En premier, il pensa à sa petite amie qui devait peut-être être à sa recherche. Il aimait Jessica, c'était vrai. Mais ces derniers temps, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Il savait que le fait qu'elle aille étudier à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'il allait seulement à Seattle y était pour beaucoup mais rien n'excusait que la bouche d'une autre fille se retrouve sur la sienne._

_Evidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Rosalie Cullen était son fantasme ultime. La fille idéale même. Forte, indépendante, intelligente et extrêmement belle. Son caractère borné le faisait toujours sourire, lui qui était si complaisant avec tout le monde ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait s'emporter pour des broutilles._

_Ensuite, il pensa à son meilleur ami Jasper. Il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison et il était à deux doigts de repousser Rosalie mais cette dernière, qui dut sentir qu'elle le perdait, tenta de franchir de sa langue, la barrière des lèvres d'Emmett._

_Lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et l'humidité de la langue de Rose, il en oublia Jessica… et Jasper… Il en oublia même de respirer, se reprenant enfin au moment où il fut au bord de l'asphyxie, se décollant de Rose pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_Son regard fiévreux en disait long sur ses envies et il balaya les quelques doutes qu'il lui restait pour aller poser Rosalie sur une table de la classe._

_- Demande-moi de m'arrêter maintenant Rose je t'en prie... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille._

_Il se mit alors à l'embrasser, doucement, délicatement, presque amoureusement dans le cou et rien ne pourrait faire dire à Rose d'arrêter. Elle se sentait tellement bien, emportée par un tumulte d'émotions qui lui vrillaient le bas ventre à tel point qu'elle ne pensait même plus clairement._

_Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr elle désirait Jasper, mais jamais ils n'avaient poussé jusqu'à cette limite fragile de se donner l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, elle savait que toutes les bases allaient être franchies et rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter._

_-Rosalie! gronda-t-il désireux d'entendre la jeune fille repousser ses avances._

_Elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Elle passa les mains sur ses pectoraux, il recula pour la regarder défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle en écarta les pans pour aller poser ses lèvres humides sur son torse musclé._

_Les mains de Rosalie se mirent à trembloter lorsqu'elle tenta de défaire la ceinture du bas de costume d'Emmett. Délicatement, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et la stoppa. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard bienveillant, il lui sourit avant de chuchoter:_

_- Je sais qu'avec Jasper, vous n'avez jamais... euh... tu sais... dit-il mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout Rose... Je..._

_Elle le coupa d'un baiser ardent, lui divulguant avec sa langue tourbillonnant dans sa bouche, combien elle le voulait là, maintenant et jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et souleva la robe de bal de la jeune fille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en arriva au bord de son sous-vêtement qu'il lui ôta sans attendre._

_Il recula un peu pour l'observer et elle se sentit vite ridicule ainsi exposée. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, désirable et sexy mais jamais elle n'avait été nue devant un garçon. Et dans sa position, robe relevée, dessous ôté, jambes écartées et son intimité exposée, elle se sentait cruche et surtout très vulnérable._

_Elle tenta de refermer ses jambes pour se cacher un peu mais les hanches d'Emmett l'en empêchaient. Il lui releva le menton avant de lui murmurer, les yeux dans les yeux:_

_- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau Rose..._

_Il l'embrassa chastement avant de descendre le long de son corps. D'abord son cou auquel il apporta une attention toute particulière, puis son buste pour finir par le haut de ses seins. Elle sentait tellement bon, sa peau goûtait le sucre et l'interdit à tel point qu'il en perdit la tête et se fit brusque lorsqu'il empoigna sa poitrine par en-dessous afin de la soulever pour la sortir de la robe. Il plongea la tête entre ses deux seins, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Ses tétons pointaient déjà de désir et il s'empressa d'aller les mordiller un à un._

_Ses mains descendaient lentement le long des côtes de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. D'ailleurs elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteignit sa féminité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ces caresses buccales mais c'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait avec autant d'envie. La langue de son amant se délectait du moindre pli, du moindre recoin de son intimité tandis que ses doigts prenaient possession de son antre. Il s'appliquait à la détendre au maximum afin qu'elle puisse le recevoir sans trop souffrir. Il allait et venait d'abord délicatement à l'intérieur d'elle, prenant le temps de l'élargir, puis il accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle commençait à s'abandonner à lui._

_Elle fut prise de tremblements, son cœur partit dans une course tellement folle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'elle s'étonna qu'il n'en sorte pas de lui-même. Elle se sentait possédée mais de la bonne manière, comme si sa place en ce monde était enfin trouvée, comme si son corps lui signifiait qu'elle appartenait à Emmett. Elle convulsa littéralement avant de jouir autour de ses doigts._

_Fort de sa prestation, Emmett prit plaisir à déguster les sucs de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentait déjà le plaisir revenir et prendre possession de son être._

_Cela cesserait-il à un moment ? se demanda-t-elle tout en attirant son compagnon afin de se donner entièrement à lui._

0o0o0

Des coups portés à la porte de la salle de bain interrompirent le cours des pensées de Rosalie.

- Je t'attends en bas ! hurla son frère à travers le bois.

Elle attendit de ne plus entendre le son de ses pas pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle la retenait mais il lui semblait que ses poumons en avaient été tout ankylosés. Elle sentit l'air pénétrer ses poumons et étirer ses alvéoles. La tête lui tourna tandis qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, prenant quelques minutes pour se recentrer sur elle-même.

Elle savait que toutes les femmes se rappelaient de leur première fois mais pour elle, c'était différent. Elle en était complètement hantée. Et elle se mentait à elle-même lorsqu'elle se disait que c'était la trahison envers ses amis et son petit-ami qui faisait qu'elle s'en souvenait avec autant d'exactitude. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle avait vécu un moment de pure extase car il fallait bien le reconnaître, les préliminaires avaient été royaux, la suite n'avait été que stress et douleur.

Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants depuis lors, des centaines d'orgasmes également, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment d'abandon et d'appartenance qui l'avaient frappée avec Emmett.

Ce soir, elle le reverrait probablement, de même que tous les autres qu'elle n'avait pas revus, à l'exception de son frère, depuis le soir du bal.

Et même si cela faisait dix ans, elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable de les affronter, ni eux, ni la vérité sur cette soirée.

Patiemment, Edward attendait que sa sœur daigne descendre. Il savait qu'elle allait encore mettre plusieurs minutes pour ne pas dire une heure avant d'être prête mais l'excitation de revoir ses anciens meilleurs amis était trop forte pour qu'il puisse attendre à l'étage.

Plus proche il serait de la porte, plus vite ils pourraient partir.

Il savait de source sûre, faisant partie du comité d'organisation de la sauterie de ce soir, qu'ils seraient tous là. Jessica, Emmett, Jasper et surtout Bella.

Il n'avait rien dit à sa sœur car il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais venue s'il lui avait avoué qu'ils seraient présents. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir et en général il évitait de le faire mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de réponses même si elle ne se l'avouait pas.

Lui ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser. Il se remémorait souvent les événements de ce soir-là sans jamais voir le moment où tout avait changé.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude de Bella descendant ces mêmes marches qu'il fixait depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait la couleur de sa peau et ses formes en valeur.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche, il sut qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

Il était conscient que ça pouvait paraître mièvre et démodé mais aujourd'hui, il l'aimait toujours. Pas comme il l'avait aimée autrefois, il le savait, elle l'avait fait trop souffrir pour que cela puisse être encore possible, mais il était toujours amoureux de son souvenir.

Et autant ne pas se leurrer, son amie, enfin, sa meilleure amie lui manquait énormément.

Il soupira avant de se repasser mentalement les événements de la soirée, cherchant encore le moment qui avait tout fait foirer sans pour autant le trouver.

Maintes fois il s'était demandé si l'abus de joints au cours de la nuit n'était pas responsable de son manque de discernement. Jasper s'était procuré une bonne dose et ils avaient quasiment passé la soirée à l'extérieur du gymnase, derrière le local à poubelles, à fumer tout en vidant la bouteille de ses parents.

_20 juin 2002 : Derrière le Lycée de Forks _

_Il tendit le joint à Bella qui s'époumonait toute seule à force de rire comme une demeurée pour n'importe quoi. Il prit la bouteille de whisky des mains de Jasper avant d'y faire une descente directement au goulot._

_D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya la bouche ce qui fit rire nerveusement Jasper. Ils en tenaient tous les trois une bonne couche mais ce qui prédominait dans ce tourbillon de flous et tournis, c'était le désir qui commençait à s'imposer de manière brutale et irréversible. Et tandis qu'il observait Bella se tordre de rire sous les blagues idiotes d'un Jasper à l'humour plus que douteux, il la voulait. Comme jamais il ne l'avait voulue._

_Son esprit sembla s'éclaircir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce soir, il l'aurait._

_Il avait réservé une chambre au motel situé sur la route de Port Angeles. Ce n'était pas très romantique, surtout pour une première mais il était allé décorer l'endroit de pétales de fleurs et de bougies. Il avait même soudoyé l'hôtelier afin qu'il aille les allumer lorsqu'il l'appellerait sur la route._

_Il était heureux. Ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans leurs vies à tous les deux. Il en était conscient mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point à cet instant._

_- Je vais aller pisser ! s'exclama Bella en se tenant les côtes. Elle prit appui contre le mur pour se redresser avant de tituber en direction du gymnase._

_Edward la regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux parcourant avidement ses formes qu'il lui tardait de caresser de ses mains une fois qu'elle serait nue. Il prit une longue inspiration, tentant de calmer ses envies de la suivre pour assouvir ses besoins primaires. La soirée était loin d'être terminée, se raisonna-t-il._

_Il se tourna alors vers Jasper qui observait également Bella, une lueur lubrique éclairait aussi ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait s'éloigner d'eux. Si Jasper n'avait pas été son meilleur ami et s'il ne sortait pas avec sa sœur, il lui aurait certainement pété la gueule pour mater sa copine comme il le faisait à cet instant._

_A la place, il lui fit seulement la réflexion :_

_- Elle te plaît ou quoi ?_

_Jasper se mit à rire franchement. Il était saoul et complètement shooté. Il ne répondit rien d'audible, seulement un marmonnement incompréhensible qu'Edward ignora tandis que son meilleur ami lui passait le joint._

_Il prit la dernière bouffée et écrasa ce qu'il lui restait dans les mains avec son pied gauche. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises car il voyait double, peut-être même triple. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon il serait probablement incapable de bander plus tard._

_- Moi aussi je vais pisser ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant en direction du local à poubelles._

_Il se cala derrière une benne, ouvrit sa braguette et se soulagea._

_Il ne pensait pas avoir mis plus de quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il sortit du local, Jasper avait disparu. Il prit alors la décision de lui aussi retourner au gymnase._

_Une fois les portes passées, il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il essaya de les apercevoir à travers les corps des lycéens se balançant au rythme de la musique… ou pas. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir abusé de la bouteille, il reconnut Tyler et Angela qui dansaient un slow, ce dernier caressait outrageusement le fessier de sa partenaire, le tout sur une musique pop difficilement écoutable pour le musicien qu'il était._

_Il alla directement vers le bar, là où il aurait le plus de chances de trouver ses amis. Il se servit un verre de punch sans alcool, il devait s'éclaircir les idées à tout prix. Il fut vite rejoint par une Jessica les yeux et le nez rougis. Bien qu'il n'ait pas des masses d'affinités avec la jeune fille qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop égocentrique et superficielle, il n'aimait pas non plus la voir triste._

_- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement._

_- Pas autant que d'autres… soupira-t-elle la tristesse transparaissant dans son maigre sourire._

_Il n'ajouta rien. Elle passait une mauvaise soirée apparemment et honnêtement, il s'en moquait un peu. C'était le genre de fille à faire une montagne de pas grand-chose et il n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée pour des états d'âme d'adolescente en mal d'amour._

_Ces derniers temps, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Pour en avoir discuté avec Emmett, il savait que le fait qu'ils allaient être séparés l'année prochaine y était pour beaucoup._

_C'était très égoïste de sa part mais tant que lui et Bella étaient ensemble à Chicago pour leur première année universitaire, le destin des autres lui importait peu. Il avait choisi cette ville pour être avec elle et il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter._

_Tandis qu'il pensait à sa belle, cette dernière apparut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il recula sous l'impact mais se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir._

_- Je veux rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien, lui dit-elle la tête enfouie dans son torse._

_- J'avais pourtant prévu autre chose !_

_Il s'écarta un instant pour la voir grimacer légèrement avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire._

_- Edward, je ne me sens pas bien du tout._

_Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme. Ces plans tombaient à l'eau pour de bon mais en voyant Bella les yeux dans le vague et la mine triste, il se dit que ce n'était que partie remise._

_- Jessica ! hurla-t-il. Je ramène Bella chez elle avec la limo, je dis au chauffeur de revenir une fois que nous sommes rentrés._

_Cette dernière renifla et acquiesça dans un haussement d'épaule._

_Il attrapa Bella par la main et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il lui tint la portière du véhicule et s'y engouffra à sa suite._

_- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?_

_Son ton était plus suppliant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Lui qui avait mis tant d'espoirs dans cette fin de soirée voyait tout s'écrouler sans raisons. Il devait y en avoir une pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Bella de changer d'avis sur un coup de tête._

_- On est pas obligé de… tu sais… on peut simplement dormir, trouva-t-il utile de préciser._

_Elle soupira et se cala dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Il sentait son chez elle. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait d'exprimer ce que son odeur lui faisait ressentir. Comme la maison. Sa maison. Voilà ce qu'il était pour elle._

_- Je sais mais je veux rentrer chez moi…_

_Il la sentit se crisper tout contre lui. Il y avait autre chose, il le sentait, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête._

_Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un silence fait de caresses et de soupirs. Il jouait avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec les boutons de sa chemise, passant ses doigts entre deux pour doucement griffer son torse._

_Ils sortirent tous deux lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la maison des Swan. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait passer la nuit avec elle dans ses bras. Il savait désormais que ses envies de la faire sienne étaient loin, il était résigné et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir toute la nuit à ses côtés, dans ses bras, là où il savait qu'elle avait sa place pour toujours._

_- Je peux monter ? lui demanda-t-il timidement une fois qu'ils furent sous le porche._

_- Charlie est là, dit-elle simplement._

_Elle se mit alors face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Ce baiser, d'abord lent et sensuel se fit ardent, avide et très vite son envie d'elle prit le dessus. Il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de sa maison et vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Elle gémit lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent avec une urgence qui ne les avait jamais caractérisées. Elle se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que ce serait leur dernier baiser, elle y mit tout son amour, toutes ses envies de plus ainsi que toutes ses excuses. Elle l'aimait mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ce n'était pas suffisant._

_Ce qu'il prit pour un baiser ardent invitant à plus était en fait un baiser d'adieu._

_Lentement, elle se décolla, frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien tout en prenant une grande inspiration censée lui donner le courage de le laisser :_

_- Au revoir Edward…_

_Défaitiste, il la laissa s'en aller._

_- A demain… souffla-t-il mais elle avait déjà passé la porte._

0o0o0

Le lendemain il était allé chez elle. Elle avait disparu. « Partie dans la nuit », lui avait dit Charlie complètement désœuvré et paniqué. « Avec Emmett », avait-il rajouté, une lueur rassurante dans les yeux. Si Bella était avec son frère, rien ne lui arriverait.

Et Edward s'était satisfait de ça. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin étant persuadé qu'il la verrait à la rentrée. Elle avait seulement besoin d'air, s'était-il dit.

L'été était passé tristement. Avec Bella et Emmett absents, il s'était fait chié comme un rat mort avec sa sœur qui déprimait aussi, restant enfermée des journées entières sans sortir de sa chambre tout en écoutant la bande originale du film Titanic en continu, probablement car Jasper avait également disparu la nuit du bal.

Depuis dix ans, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles. Ni de Bella qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Chicago et Dieu seul sait les heures qu'il avait passées à arpenter le campus à sa recherche, allant même jusqu'à soudoyer Betty aux admissions pour savoir où elle était logée. « Pas de Isabella Swan inscrite », lui avait certifié la secrétaire. Il avait lourdement insisté sur son téléphone portable tout l'été et le jour de la rentrée, le numéro n'était plus attribué.

Il avait alors tenté sa chance auprès d'Emmett mais le résultat fut le même. Rien.

Pour Jasper, il n'avait rien essayé. Ce dernier était l'électron libre de leur groupe et Rosalie l'avaient sûrement harcelé à sa manière sans qu'Edward n'ait à en rajouter une couche.

Les années avaient passé, laissant un goût amer d'inachevé dans la gorge d'Edward et aujourd'hui, dix ans après, il y était.

Ce soir il les verrait et tandis qu'il observait sa sœur descendre les marches d'escalier, il espérait secrètement qu'il connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire.

**28 juin 2012 : Parking du Lycée de Forks : **

- Tu sais que ce sera beaucoup mieux si tu descends de la voiture ? plaisanta Emmett.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il faisait le pied de grue en tenant la portière ouverte à sa sœur qui ne souhaitait absolument pas descendre du véhicule.

Elle soupira et posa un pied au sol.

- Enfin ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ta gueule Em' c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de venir à la base !

- On se demande bien pourquoi ! ironisa une voix derrière eux.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent de concert pour apercevoir Jessica qui se tenait droite et fière dans sa longue robe noire de créateur. Elle était vraiment splendide. Elle avait toujours été belle mais aujourd'hui, dix ans après, elle resplendissait littéralement.

Emmett et Bella froncèrent les sourcils, se contentant d'attendre pour savoir quelle réaction serait la plus adaptée. Allaient-ils devoir se carapater très vite ? Ou allaient-ils être accueillis chaleureusement ?

Jessica soupira en secouant la tête et leur sourit en ouvrant les bras :

- Dix ans c'est bien trop long ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Soulagée, Bella termina de descendre de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras tendus de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis dix ans.

Emmett resta un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Jessica lui fasse un signe de tête, signe qui montrait que ce qu'elle avait vu le soir du bal et ce dont ils avaient discuté violemment par la suite n'étaient plus retenus contre lui. Il s'approcha alors et serra les deux femmes dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles protestent à la limite de l'étouffement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le gymnase.

Emmett eu comme une vision lorsqu'il fit le premier pas à l'intérieur, une impression de déjà-vu lorsque la jeune fille blonde qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'à présent fit volte-face pour regarder la porte battante du gymnase.

Rosalie, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son souffle se coupa, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

A peine eut-elle croisé les yeux du grand brun qu'elle les détourna. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle avait l'impression que dix ans ce n'était pas assez.

Il fut déçu, c'était une évidence. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait fui lui aussi.

Après la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Jessica, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ses amis. Il avait préféré partir avec Bella le lendemain matin plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer avec Rose ou encore Jasper.

- Edward et Rose sont déjà là ! s'exclama Jessica avant de prendre Emmett d'une main et Bella de l'autre les entraînant malgré eux vers le bar où se tenaient les deux autres.

Emmett tenta faiblement de résister mais il savait qu'en venant ils devraient les affronter et le plus tôt serait le mieux finalement.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour sentir le parfum envoûtant de Rose, il fit un bond de dix ans en arrière, se remémorant ses formes, la douceur de sa peau, les frissons qu'il provoquait par le seul fait de la toucher, ses soupirs qui se répercutaient directement dans son bas ventre. Tout lui revint en tête et même son érection se rappela à lui d'une manière plus qu'évidente, totalement inappropriée et déplacée.

Cette dernière vit immédiatement à quel point elle lui faisait d'effet et intérieurement, elle jubilait de voir que lui non plus ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot encore qu'il bandait déjà comme un taureau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher, tentant de se placer de telle sorte que ça ne se voie pas mais dès que le « bonsoir » de Rose parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il ne lutta plus comme il le faisait depuis dix ans et seule Jessica, qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement.

L'instant d'après il partit dans ses pensées.

_20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks _

_Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'une telle chose. Il venait juste de refermer la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle il avait fait l'amour avec Rose. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable. Coupable de lui avoir pris son innocence sur une table de cours. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jessica. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jasper. Coupable de s'enfuir à peine son coup tiré._

_Et pourtant rien de tout cela ne le prenait à la gorge._

_Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui semblait tellement naturel qu'il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir si oui ou non il en avait eu le droit. Et s'il voulait tout à fait être honnête envers lui-même, il ne voulait pas se poser la question._

_Il secoua la tête, désireux de se sortir de son questionnement mental, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il tomba sur ceux de Jessica rougis par les pleurs._

_- Merde ! dit-il en amorçant un pas vers elle._

_Cette dernière recula tout en secouant la tête, lui signifiant silencieusement de ne pas approcher. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter maintenant ni même d'entendre ses explications._

_Elle avait mal._

_Très mal._

_Elle savait pourtant que son couple était voué à l'échec. Elle partirait en août pour Los Angeles tandis que lui irait étudier à Seattle. Elle s'était résignée, prenant petit à petit ses distances vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Et pourtant…_

_Pourtant ça lui faisait mal._

_Leur séparation était inévitable mais était-ce une raison de la trahir pour autant ?_

_- Non ! souffla-t-elle alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle. Je ne veux pas savoir…_

_- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il._

_Un coup d'œil à ses yeux et elle vit à quel point il était sincère. Elle voulait le blâmer, le détester, lui crier les pires insanités au visage mais ses mots, sa colère et toute sa rage restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, formant une boule grosse comme le poing l'empêchant d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit oppressée, suffocante et seuls des sanglots étouffés trouvèrent leur chemin à travers sa gorge obstruée._

_- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il._

_C'était trop facile, se dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant._

_Même s'il était plus à l'aise dans l'eau, il n'était pas Capitaine de l'équipe de waterpolo pour rien, il la rattrapa facilement et, d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, l'obligea à se tourner vers lui._

_Elle aurait voulu lutter mais elle en fut incapable._

_Avant d'être son petit-ami, il était son ami et c'est de cela dont elle avait besoin à l'instant. Une épaule amie sur laquelle elle s'effondra sans demander son reste. Elle pleura et pleura encore dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait à vrai dire et il s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable._

_Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui hurle sa traîtrise au visage, qu'elle lui crache sa trahison, qu'elle déverse sa haine, au lieu de cela, elle laissait couler sa peine et il se sentait pire qu'une merde de l'avoir mise dans cet état._

_- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore et encore._

_Et il l'était. Plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Et plus qu'il ne le serait jamais de sa vie, même s'il ne le savait pas encore._

_- Je veux que tu partes, dit-elle sûre d'elle une fois que la boule au fond de sa gorge se soit dissolue au gré de ses larmes de chagrin. Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_Elle le repoussa et le regarda avec rage._

_- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir en direction du gymnase._

_Il l'observa s'éloigner et faire une pause devant les portes. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main son maquillage qui avait coulé avant de gonfler ses poumons d'air et d'ouvrir les fameuses portes._

_Ce fut cet instant qui fut décisif. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de ce qu'il ferait ensuite._

0o0o0

Il était parti le lendemain. Avec sa sœur. Et sans demander son reste.

Pour Bella, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle voulait fuir en l'accompagnant. Il avait eu la surprise de voir ses valises devant la porte tandis qu'il descendait lui-même les escaliers avec les siennes.

Ils s'étaient regardés et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, ils avaient pris la route ensemble jusqu'à New York. Il pensait qu'elle irait à Chicago pour la rentrée mais elle avait annulé son inscription au profit d'une école privée de journalisme dans la grosse pomme. Quant à Emmett, il avait trouvé un job d'été dans un bar et de fil en aiguille s'était retrouvé gérant de ce même bar cinq ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il était à la tête de toute une chaîne.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus à Forks. Leur père faisait le déplacement à New York une fois par an, le plus souvent pour noël. Ils avaient changé de numéro de téléphone et n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette dernière soirée au lycée.

Il savait, pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises surprise plongée dans ses souvenirs, que sa sœur y pensait probablement plus souvent qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais par principe et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ses propres interrogations, il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Pourtant ce soir, dans le silence oppressant caractérisant les amitiés perdues où chacun observe ses anciens camarades dans le blanc des yeux attendant que l'un d'entre eux brise la glace, il aurait voulu savoir ce que sa sœur avait fui.

Il aurait voulu être à même de la soutenir, surtout en la voyant se triturer les mains et les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait la tête baissée, elle si fière et sûre d'elle habituellement ressemblait à une petite chose fragile.

Il n'en menait pas large non plus mais bordel, il était un homme. Et un grand frère de surcroît et, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa sœur pour passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules qui semblaient soutenir un poids plus lourd que ce qu'elles étaient à même de supporter, Jessica brisait le silence.

Dix ans que Jessica attendait ça. Dix ans qu'elle ruminait dans son coin. Oh bien sûr elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle voulait juste faire en sorte de renouer avec ses amis ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail. La culpabilité était un sentiment étrange et traître. Alors que la personne trahie s'en remettait, il n'en allait pas de même pour la personne responsable.

Avec Emmett, ce fut simple. Il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir les bras pour que ce dernier sache qu'il n'y avait plus de rancœur ni de haine à son égard. Pour Rosalie, elle avait prévu une petite discussion en tête à tête qui, elle en était persuadée, règlerait le problème.

Restait à s'occuper de Bella, Edward et Jasper.

Elle le savait, ce serait la partie la plus délicate de sa mission de ce soir.

- Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et personne n'a rien à se dire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Quatre grognements se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais foi de Jessica, elle y parviendrait.

_20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks _

_Dans le but de soulager sa vessie, Jessica courut jusqu'aux toilettes du premier. Ces camarades choisiraient de préférence celles jouxtant le gymnase pour des questions de flemme et de pratique et comme elle avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était microbes et autres germes ou pathologies, elle était allée à l'étage, persuadée que ce serait plus propre._

_Elle percuta de plein fouet Bella qui au lieu de se tordre de douleur éclata de rire._

_Elle en tenait une bonne couche ce soir, se dit Jessica tout en se tortillant sur place car elle ne pouvait quasiment plus se retenir._

_- Tu as vu ton frère ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les cuisses._

_Seul un « nope » suivi d'un grand éclat de rire retentit alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le premier cabinet de toilette à sa portée._

_- Pourvu qu'il y ait du papier ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa longue robe écrue à la hâte. Bordel que ça fait du bien !_

_Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes pour ne pas dire minutes, en équilibre précaire, ses mains tenant sa robe au-dessus de sa taille et les fesses à dix centimètres des toilettes. Ni trop bas pour ne pas mettre sa peau en contact avec la saleté et la fraîcheur de la cuvette, ni trop haut pour ne pas s'éclabousser les cuisses. L'exercice s'avéra de plus en plus difficile car son flot d'urine ne semblait jamais vouloir se tarir. Les muscles de ses cuisses la brûlaient et elle était à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse._

_Finalement, rien de tel n'arriva et elle finit par sortir pour se laver les mains._

_Elle sortit avec la ferme intention de retrouver Emmett. Elle l'avait quitté afin de s'assurer que le traiteur honorait sa part du marché et apportait le dessert en temps et en heure. Elle avait voulu se défaire de ses obligations d'organisatrice mais en tant que Présidente du comité des fêtes, elle n'avait pas pu. Et puis elle savait que ces activités extrascolaires lui avaient rapporté des points bonus pour l'admission à l'université._

_D'un côté, il lui tardait cette nouvelle vie faite d'opportunités, elle aimait cette possibilité d'avoir une multitude de chances d'être qui elle voulait, de recommencer à zéro dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école où personne ne savait qui elle était._

_Elle avait envie de se réinventer en quelque sorte._

_Fini la pom-pom girl blonde stupide. Elle ne l'était pas mais c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle en avait conscience._

_D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle quitterait ses amis pour une durée indéterminée et cette constatation lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine._

_Au sortir des toilettes, elle prit à droite en direction des escaliers. Peut-être qu'Emmett était lui aussi allé aux toilettes en bas et qu'il serait revenu entre temps._

_Des messes basses vers les casiers se firent entendre et elle tendit l'oreille afin de surveiller que tout se passait bien. C'était un peu son rôle à vrai dire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'envie ni la volonté de fliquer ses camarades, elle serait montrée du doigt à coup sûr si quelque chose tournait mal._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gloussa une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Bella._

_- Là, tout de suite, je vais t'embrasser !_

_Jessica fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. C'était un garçon, aucun doute possible mais il avait parlé à voix basse et il était difficile de l'identifier correctement. Edward probablement._

_Elle s'approcha donc, tentant de ne pas alerter les deux protagonistes avec ses talons aiguille. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se cala dans un angle du mur, là où elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas vue et elle regarda en direction du couple._

_- On ne peut pas faire ça ! s'offusqua Bella._

_Jessica plissa les yeux. De là où elle se trouvait, à seulement quelques mètres de son amie, elle aurait pu les voir parfaitement si la lumière eut été allumée. Hors là, il faisait bien trop noir pour distinguer autre chose que deux formes humaines._

_Bella avait plaqué ses mains sur le torse du garçon pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus._

_- Si tu dis « on » c'est que toi aussi tu en as envie, susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_Les poils de Jessica se hérissèrent sur tout son corps. Ce n'était pas Edward. Même si elle ne distinguait rien de précis, elle en était persuadée, ce n'était pas lui._

_- Arrête… murmura Bella sans grande conviction tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son visage._

_Jessica retint son souffle au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Sous le choc, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et même si elle ramena sa main à sa bouche afin de ne laisser sortir aucun son, il se fit entendre et résonna dans le couloir vide._

_Le garçon se tourna donc en direction du bruit et Jessica eut le temps de distinguer son visage faiblement éclairé avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers menant au gymnase._

_Elle passa devant une salle de classe et se stoppa lorsqu'elle reconnut le gémissement d'Emmett en plein orgasme. Pour l'avoir entendu jouir des milliers de fois, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle resta clouée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement._

_Elle ne pouvait pas y croire._

_D'abord Bella…_

_Ensuite Emmett…_

_La soirée virait au cauchemar._

_Et lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce, la porte entrouverte lui montra Rosalie en train de se rhabiller, elle fut incapable d'entendre ses explications._

_La fuite fut sa meilleure défense._

_Elle s'arrêta un instant devant les portes du gymnase, essuya ses larmes, tenta de se recomposer visage humain et y entra._

0o0o0

Ce soir-là, Edward partit avec Bella.

Emmett rentra aussi de son côté, elle ne sut jamais de quelle manière et peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas voulu le revoir.

Jasper avait lui aussi disparu.

Rosalie ne se montra jamais non plus.

Jessica avait fini la soirée complètement seule et saoule, errant, ses chaussures en main, dans les rues de Forks en chantant à tue-tête « I will survive ».

Charlie l'avait ramenée à la maison aux alentours de six heures du matin et, le lendemain, elle faisait ses valises pour l'université, persuadée que ses amis ne lui manqueraient jamais.

Elle n'avait même pas mis deux jours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Elle avait essayé de renouer, au moins avec Bella mais elle restait aux abonnés absents.

Alors elle avait capitulé.

Jusqu'au mois dernier lorsqu'elle reçut l'invitation pour ce bal.

Et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse d'échafauder des plans plus ou moins machiavéliques afin de rassembler ses amis comme autrefois.

Ils étaient tous là.

Il ne manquait que Jasper maintenant et à en croire le boucan que faisait le véhicule qui venait d'arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez.

Jessica observa Bella se mettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle aussi avait probablement entendu la moto se garer bruyamment à l'extérieur du gymnase.

- Il faut que… que j'aille aux toilettes, s'exclama Bella avant de partir précipitamment vers la sortie sous les regards curieux de certains et inquiets d'autres.

**28 juin 2012 : Toilettes du Lycée de Forks **

_- Allez Bella, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer !_ lui dit Alice au téléphone.

Bella tira la chasse d'eau et imagina à juste titre son amie affalée sur son canapé, les pieds sous ses fesses et une cigarette au bec. Alice était rédactrice en chef de la section politique du New York Times et elle passait ses semaines en tailleur, ses longs cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon stricte dont pas une seule mèche ne s'échappait alors autant dire que les week-ends elle se laissait complètement aller.

Ses préférences vestimentaires allaient des bas de jogging que personne n'oserait porter en public aux jeans très amples qui descendaient sur ses hanches et dévoilaient le tribal tatoué dans le creux de ses reins et sur le haut de ses fesses. Elle ne se maquillait jamais lorsqu'elle sortait et passait limite un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les enrouler négligemment à l'aide d'une pince ou d'un vieux chouchou qui n'avait plus d'élastique.

Elle ne s'embêtait même pas avec un soutien-gorge, laissant ses seins à nu sous son débardeur qui lui arrivait au-dessus de son nombril percé.

La première fois qu'Alice s'était pointée chez Bella dans une de ses tenues spéciale fin de semaine, cette dernière ne l'ayant pas reconnue, n'avait même pas ouvert la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une clocharde ayant échappé à l'œil avisé d'Aro le gardien de l'immeuble.

Bella soupira en sortant des toilettes et se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, son téléphone portable calé entre son oreille et son cou. Elle était en plein doute et stress concernant cette soirée et elle avait dû quitter précipitamment ses amis afin de se recentrer sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être là et pourtant, c'était comme si elle le devait.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation, les souvenirs de cette soirée désastreuse lui revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, bien au contraire. Ne se sentant plus capable de gérer toute seule cette soirée qui ne faisait que commencer et sentant la crise de panique s'emparer de son être au moment où elle avait entendu le moteur d'une grosse cylindrée, elle avait eu besoin d'appeler Alice pour se rassurer mais cette dernière avait bel et bien décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle était comme hantée par les choix qu'elle avait faits ce soir-là et elle regrettait amèrement une quantité de choses, en commençant par les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait perdu sa virginité. Un retour en arrière n'étant pas possible, ce qui était fait était fait maintenant et quelque part elle avait appris à vivre avec mais revoir sa classe lui semblait un défi insurmontable même dix ans après les événements.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Alice ! s'exclama Bella en lissant de ses mains la magnifique robe noire qu'elle portait.

Bella entendit Alice porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspirer une grande bouffée avant de l'écraser négligemment dans le cendrier.

_- Alors raconte-moi ! Je te vois te bouffer les ongles depuis presque un mois, il est temps d'exorciser ma vieille !_

Bella frissonna. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien de vieillir et le rappel des dix ans écoulés ne rendait pas service à sa psychose. A vingt-huit ans, elle passait de longues minutes tous les matins à la recherche d'une ride ou d'un cheveu blanc annonciateur de son déclin.

Elle était une belle femme. Pas dans le genre fatale comme toutes ces icones de la mode ou du cinéma. Non, elle était plutôt dans un genre simple mais efficace. Elle prenait d'ailleurs un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans être apprêtée de la tête aux pieds et faisait beaucoup de natation pour rester physiquement en forme. Elle mangeait équilibré, ne fumait ni n'avait plus bu une goutte depuis ce fameux bal de promo .

Ainsi, elle avait la conscience tranquille face aux ravages que le temps finirait par faire sur son corps.

Bella soupira de dépit avant de faire un mouvement de tête à son reflet. Elle alla s'installer sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. Bella s'assit bien droite. Elle entendit Alice s'allumer une autre cigarette alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la précédente fumait toujours dans le cendrier.

- Promets-moi de ne pas me juger, s'assura Bella.

_- C'était y a dix ans bordel, l'eau a gelé dans les gouttières Bella !_

Si Bella n'avait pas été aussi angoissée à l'idée de raconter sa dernière soirée à Forks, elle se serait esclaffée. A la place, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Lorsque j'étais au lycée, on était toujours six inséparables. Mon frère Emmett qui avait redoublé une classe et se retrouvait donc dans la mienne, sa copine Jessica qui était ma meilleure amie, Edward mon petit ami qui lui avait un an d'avance, sa sœur Rosalie et son petit ami Jasper.

Elle fit une pause, s'assurant qu'Alice comprenait bien les liens de parenté et d'amitié qui unissaient les six adolescents.

- On faisait toujours tout ensemble. Nos sorties, nos devoirs, nos punitions et même le ménage dans nos chambres respectives. On s'aimait. Beaucoup. Et le soir du bal, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… vraiment…

_20 juin 2002 : Maison de Bella et Emmett Swan _

_- A demain Bella, entendit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa maison derrière elle._

_- Adieu Edward… murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait déjà le long de sa joue._

_Elle l'essuya brièvement, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, avant de se retourner et d'observer par la fenêtre la silhouette d'Edward s'avancer vers la limousine. Il marchait lentement, les épaules rentrées et le dos voûté. Elle savait qu'il était déçu de ne pas finir sa nuit avec elle. Rosalie lui avait même parlé du motel, rajoutant que son frère ressemblait à une véritable pucelle tellement il avait mis du cœur à préparer leur première fois pour qu'elle soit parfaite._

_Et elle l'aurait été._

_Elle sourit en se disant que oui, elle aurait pu être parfaite._

_Si seulement…_

_Si seulement ce baiser volé au détour d'un couloir ne lui avait pas rendu la vie alors même qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était morte.. Lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres de Jasper doucement effleurer les siennes, elle avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. La sensation que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner juste pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement. Et lorsqu'enfin sa langue s'était unie à la sienne, virevoltant et tournoyant à un rythme qui leur était propre, elle sut ce qu'était l'amour. Le véritable amour. Pas celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et qui la rendait heureuse, non, le vrai, celui qui vous donne la sensation de pourvoir voler, celui qui vous donne la force de déplacer des montagnes, l'Amour avec un « A » gras majuscule souligné dix fois. Le seul. L'unique._

_Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que durant ces quelques secondes. Comme si son corps commençait enfin son existence propre et alors qu'Edward se retournait pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison des Swan, Bella sut que sa décision de partir prise hâtivement en passant les portes du gymnase un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était la bonne._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter Edward. Ni la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir._

_Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser._

_C'était bien au-delà de ça._

_C'était une fatalité._

_Et elle ne pouvait y faire face._

_Fuir était la solution. La seule et unique solution pour faire souffrir le moins de personnes possible. De plus, elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce que ressentait Jasper. Il était lui aussi très haut perché dans l'alcool et la drogue, probablement qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien demain matin._

_Et ça non plus elle ne pourrait pas y faire face._

_Pire que d'avoir trahi Edward et Rosalie, il y avait cette possibilité qui planait au-dessus d'elle. L'ignorance de Jasper lui briserait plus le cœur que de partir, elle en était persuadée._

_Son cœur se serra à l'idée de le laisser mais elle savait qu'elle agissait pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous._

_Alors qu'Edward grimpait dans la limousine et que celle-ci repartait en direction de chez lui, elle posa son front contre la vitre et se laissa aller. Elle pleura durant de longues minutes, profitant du calme de la maison pour faire ses adieux silencieux à cette vie._

_Demain, elle en commencerait une nouvelle. Seule. Et loin d'ici._

_Lentement, elle monta les marches et entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle se déshabilla, totalement amorphe, ses gestes n'étant que des réflexes bien rôdés par le temps et l'habitude. Elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête tout en levant les bras et la jeta au sol, juste à côté de la panière de linge sale. Elle ne la laverait pas, elle irait directement à la poubelle, les souvenirs des mains de Jasper s'agrippant à cette tenue au niveau de ses hanches étaient beaucoup trop présents, comme imprégnés dans le fin tissu de la robe. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements d'un geste las et entra dans la douche._

_Elle se sentait coupable._

_Comment avaient-ils pu ?_

_Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver jusque là ?_

_Oh bien sûr elle avait des réponses. Elle se revoyait rire à gorge déployée près du local à poubelle, occultant totalement la présence d'Edward. Etait-ce ce moment précis qui avait sonné le début de sa trahison ? Le moment où elle avait oublié qu'Edward était là lui aussi, ce moment qui lui semblait fugace maintenant mais qui avait dû probablement durer plusieurs minutes, cet instant où Jasper était le seul qu'elle voyait._

_Non, cela remontait bien plus loin dans le temps. Bien avant qu'Edward et elle ne sortent ensemble. Même bien avant que Jasper ne se mette avec Rose. Oui ça datait. Alors pourquoi rien n'était arrivé avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Elle sortit et s'habilla pour la nuit tout aussi machinalement que lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée, et, dans un silence absolu, elle regagna sa chambre, se dirigeant directement vers sa table de nuit pour y allumer sa lampe de chevet._

_Elle sursauta et faillit hurler lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était là, il l'attendait et elle se retint de justesse de crier lorsqu'elle le reconnut._

_Elle soupira et se détendit avant que sa tête et son bon sens ne se rebellent contre les réactions de son propre cœur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. C'était mal._

_Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte._

_Jamais, s'était-elle dit sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un pieux mensonge._

_- Tu dois partir… souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction. Il le faut ! rajouta-t-elle plus sûre d'elle mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise trahit sa peur de le voir la toucher._

_Elle savait que s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau sur la sienne, elle n'aurait plus la volonté ni le courage de le laisser partir. Dans son for intérieur, elle voulait vivre à nouveau, respirer encore, vibrer toujours. Pour lui et surtout par lui._

_En embrassant Edward sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait voulu ressentir la même chose. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui mais il ne tenait pas la comparaison cinq secondes. Elle l'aimait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière addictive et fusionnelle._

_- Va-t-en Jasper… murmura-t-elle en une plainte suppliante se distordant au fond de sa gorge. S'il te plaît…_

_- C'est ce que tu veux Bella ? demanda-t-il troublé lui aussi, incapable de décider par lui-même s'il devait rester ou partir._

_- C'est mal, se justifia-t-elle._

_Il soupira tout en murmurant :_

_- Je sais…_

_Le silence envahit la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait parler au risque de perdre cet équilibre précaire qu'étaient leur morale et leur bon sens. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, la gravité n'existait plus si ce n'est l'un vers l'autre. Cette attraction, ils n'avaient pas besoin de bouger pour la ressentir, leurs corps respectifs se pliaient sans qu'ils ne commandent quoi que ce soit, comme pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Ils luttaient tous les deux, contre eux même, contre leurs propres volontés, leurs propres envies, leurs propres besoins. Ils se bouffaient des yeux et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur respiration s'accéléra. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et pourtant, leur souffle erratique donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon ou de terminer la plus intense des parties de jambe en l'air._

_Toujours les yeux dans les yeux et le souffle court, Jasper amorça un pas timide vers Bella. Pas qu'elle imita aussitôt. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme effréné tandis qu'ils faisaient un second pas l'un vers l'autre. Le troisième fut plus assuré et au quatrième, ils purent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau._

_Ils fermèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, pensant à tort qu'ils se sentiraient moins coupables de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver entre eux si leurs paupières étaient closes._

_Toujours timidement, comme pour ne pas rompre cette atmosphère d'amour autour d'eux, pour ne pas briser leur bulle fragile, Bella leva la main pensant atteindre le torse de Jasper mais rencontra sa main à la place. Ils eurent un hoquet de stupeur ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul en même temps. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux lumières vertes perçantes qu'elle fut incapable de soutenir. Elle baissa le regard sur ses pieds et recula._

_- On ne peut pas..._

_La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le tee-shirt de Jasper qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Oui il avait craqué le premier. Oui il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais bordel qu'il était bien là!_

_Il plaqua une de ses mains sur le bas des reins de Bella qui se retrouva collée à lui malgré elle mais elle ne lutta pas. Même quand son autre main atteignit sa nuque, elle ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il ôta la pince qui retenait ses cheveux mouillés, elle ne riposta pas. Elle resta immobile, les bras ballants le long de son corps lorsqu'il commença à la respirer. Tout d'abord ses cheveux, puis bientôt son cou._

_La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de fermer les yeux très forts, ses paupières la faisaient souffrir et pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire._

_- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bella... Il faut que tu me croies..._

_Un sanglot parvint à sortir de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout fait pour se retenir, elle avait lutté aussi fort que son cœur et son corps le lui permettaient avant de flancher pour de bon._

_- Ne pleure pas Bella, s'il te plaît... Si..._

_Il soupira et remis une mèche des cheveux humides de Bella derrière son oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière._

_- Je m'en vais... Bella... je..._

_Voyant qu'elle maintenait ses yeux clos, il abandonna la suite de sa phrase et amorça son demi-tour vers la fenêtre pour repartir comme il était venu mais contre toute attente, les mains frêles de la jeune femme agrippèrent le bas de son tee-shirt. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle avait douté, là, elle savait. Elle était sûre d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça._

_Elle avait déjà pris la décision de tout quitter dès demain et de partir sans se retourner lorsque le soleil se lèverait mais là, elle avait juste besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle refusait de le voir partir sans qu'il ne comprenne tout ce qu'il était pour elle._

_- Reste... supplia-t-elle._

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa comme si sa vie était en jeu. Comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils n'auraient aucun avenir ensemble, comme s'il se doutait que cet instant serait fugace et éphémère. Très vite elle lui rendit son baiser, avec tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle avait._

_Et elle lui avait tout donné cette nuit-là. Son cœur, son corps, son innocence et son amour. Tout son amour._

_Leurs bouches s'étaient quittées seulement le temps d'ôter leurs vêtements. En silence, il avait parcouru de ses mains son corps nu. Elle avait vibré sous ses caresses, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ses zones érogènes. Elle avait particulièrement aimé le moment d'attention destiné à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé ses pointes tendues de plaisir, lorsqu'il avait grignoté la bordure de peau si sensible sous ses seins. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il remarque cette tâche de naissance en forme de lune juste sous son bras, presqu'au niveau de son aisselle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il voulait s'imprégner d'elle. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre cicatrice, le moindre millimètre de sa peau, il voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il se doutait qu'elle partirait demain. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant._

_Elle était si bien, elle se sentait cajolée, aimée et même vénérée par cet homme. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux. Elle l'entraina sur son lit, il se laissa tomber sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas trop lui peser mais elle lui prit les mains et, n'ayant plus aucun appui, se laissa aller complètement sur elle. Elle voulait ressentir son poids comme elle ressentait la lourdeur de ses sentiments. Elle voulait qu'il l'écrase physiquement comme il avait dévasté son cœur. Elle voulait encore sentir cette douce impression d'être passée sous un trente-six tonnes. Leurs bouches voraces se retrouvèrent tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes, collant leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Ils laissèrent échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'il donnait des coups de rein, frottant son érection tout contre le clitoris de Bella. Elle la sentit avant de l'identifier. Cette boule grondante au creux de son ventre. Le besoin. Le désir. Le plaisir._

_Il montait et descendait, sa verge tendue se mouvant contre son centre, s'humidifiant pour mieux glisser entre ses plis. La peau de son membre coulissait sur sa queue, laissant un plaisir incommensurable se faire ressentir. Il s'abreuva de sa peau, de son odeur tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Elle se cambrant de désir, soupirant tout en crochetant ses pieds autour de ses hanches pour tout accentuer. La friction, le plaisir et l'envie, tout fut démultiplié pour ne devenir que sensations en puissance. Son clitoris engorgé bourdonnait, elle pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur erratique sur ce petit bout de nerfs._

_Le coup de rein suivant, son gland se trouva à l'entrée du vagin de Bella. Ils se figèrent tous deux. Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et scruta ses yeux. Il savait que s'il continuait son avancée, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter alors il chercha un doute, une peur, un refus ou quoi que ce soit qui lui confirmerait qu'elle ne le voulait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas prête mais il ne vit rien qui allait dans ce sens. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un amour sincère qui lui gonfla le cœur d'orgueil. Elle aussi ressentait cette attirance malsaine envers lui et même s'il savait que c'était mal et que, peut-être le regretteraient-ils demain, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux._

_Il poursuivit donc son avancée. Son gland entra complètement en elle tandis qu'elle grimaçait. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste désagréable pour l'instant mais elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Elle avait vu le sexe de Jasper et même si c'était le premier qu'elle voyait en vrai, elle avait eu cette réflexion que beaucoup de jeunes filles se faisaient : « ça ne rentrera jamais ». Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle le voulait. Corps et âme. Elle le réclamait tant qu'elle donna à l'aide de ses pieds une impulsion au niveau de ses fesses fermes et contractés sous l'effort. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'enfonça en elle de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, ralentissant son avancée lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Mais elle le poussa encore et ils finirent par crier tout deux de douleur lorsqu'il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle parce qu'elle ressentit une déchirure lorsque son hymen se rompit, comme si elle avait été brûlée de l'intérieur, marquée en son antre et lui parce qu'elle était si serrée qu'il se sentait oppressé et comprimé en elle._

_Ils sentirent tous deux la preuve physique de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils sentirent le liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler librement de l'endroit où ils étaient physiquement joints, salissant leur peau comme ils avaient sali leurs amis en s'unifiant. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, lisant dans le regard de l'autre la satisfaction teintée de culpabilité que chacun ressentait. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue droite de Bella. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, plutôt de la nostalgie vis-à-vis de cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Elle s'était perdue dans ses sentiments, s'était confuse dans ses bras, elle en avait perdu la tête et plus que jamais tout le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit sur elle. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir face à la détresse à l'état pur qu'elle exprimait et qu'il vivait avec la même intensité qu'elle._

_- Embrasse-moi, le supplia-t-elle. Embrasse-moi Jasper… fais-moi oublier…_

_Il s'exécuta, s'appliquant à la rendre amorphe de toute culpabilité. Eloignant cet élan de dégout qui parcourait son corps. Il la choya, la cajola, l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Enfin, il la laissa respirer pour aller sucer et lécher toutes les parties de sa peau si tendre et sucrée qui étaient à portée de bouche. Il s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête à tel point qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras et qu'il put se mouvoir en elle. Doucement, délicatement, comme pour ne pas faire éclater le fragile équilibre de leur étreinte._

_Ses va-et vient le propulsèrent très vite aux portes du plaisir et pourtant il se retint. Il savait que lors de leurs premières fois, il était rare que les filles atteignent la jouissance suprême et pourtant, il voulait quand même qu'elle ait du plaisir alors il se suréleva et ses doigts allèrent cajoler son clitoris. Il s'appliqua à rythmer ses coups de reins à la même mesure que ses doigts pinçant, triturant et caressant avec application sa boule de nerfs. Elle sentit comme précédemment cette boule grossir en elle et bien quelle se sentait encore étirée par son membre qui se mouvait facilement maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se laissa aller et ses parois palpitèrent au moment où un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus que la douce sensation de Bella se resserrant autour de lui pour venir en elle en de longs jets puissants._

_Il s'affala sur elle et elle l'accueillit avec bonheur, oubliant leur situation, oubliant que ce serait une seule et unique fois, oublieuse du monde et de sa décision de partir._

_- Merde ! jura-t-il la faisant sursauter tandis qu'il brisait cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre._

_Regrettait-il déjà ?_

_- Je suis désolé… bredouilla-t-il réellement confus. J'ai oublié le préservatif… non mais quel CON !_

_Il alla pour se retirer d'elle, se confondant en excuses mais elle le retint, lui rappelant qu'elle prenait la pilule._

_Il souffla de soulagement dans le creux de son oreille, embrassant à nouveau cette partie de son corps qu'il appréciait tant de par le fait que son odeur y était plus concentrée que nulle part ailleurs._

_- Je t'aime Bella… murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui et ce baiser valait toutes les déclarations du monde._

0o0o0

Alors qu'elle était partie à la salle de bain après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, elle avait reçu un sms d'Edward. Jasper l'avait lu avant de se volatiliser comme il était venu. Elle en eut la certitude lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone sur son lit comme s'il avait été jeté toujours éclairé sur le message d'Edward.

**"Tu me manques déjà ma Bella, vivement que je me réveille tous les matins à tes côtés... Je t'aime"**

Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait tenté de joindre Jasper. Elle avait eu cette folle idée de lui proposer de partir avec elle. De fuir loin de tout car peu importait ses amis ou sa famille, elle savait que si lui était là, tout irait bien pour elle. Elle l'avait appelé. Encore et encore. Sans résultat.

Alors elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée en chien de fusil au pied de son lit.

Puis le soleil s'était levé, son père était parti travailler et elle avait fait sa valise. Emmett avait fait pareil et sans un mot, ils étaient partis ensemble.

Alice avait religieusement écouté son amie lui raconter toute son histoire. Elle n'avait rien dit tout du long et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait voulu intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'était dit que pour une fois que son amie était lancée, autant ne pas la couper avec ses interrogations. Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une bonne demi-heure et tout naturellement, elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser une fois l'histoire terminée :

_- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?_

**28 juin 2012: devant le Lycée de Forks **

Jasper gara sa R1 dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant s'éloigner les quelques badauds précédemment attirés par le bruit lointain du moteur. Il sourit grandement lorsqu'il réalisa que même dix ans après, il parvenait toujours à susciter les mêmes réactions. Il avait toujours aimé déranger et à travers la visière teintée de son casque il put se rendre compte que c'était toujours le cas dans son ancien lycée. Il se mit à sourire en repensant au temps où ses camarades s'écartaient sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, même pas une petite bagarre de rien du tout et pourtant son regard assassin et ses tatouages avaient toujours dissuadé les plus téméraires de lui chercher des noises.

Beaucoup ne cherchaient pas plus loin que son air peu aimable et il se disait que si les gens ne prenaient pas la peine de la connaitre mieux et s'arrêtaient à la première impression alors ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Dans sa vie, il ne pouvait compter que sur très peu de personnes et il s'en satisfaisait ainsi.

Il lui manquait juste une chose. Il le savait. Il avait longtemps cherché à savoir ce qui faisait que sa vie était morose et, souvent, il repensait avec nostalgie à son adolescence, à l'époque où l'insouciance primait et régulait sa vie. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années à cette époque et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il trouva ce qui lui manquait pour s'accomplir réellement dans sa vie d'adulte. Ses meilleurs amis. Et Bella en particulier.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Il voulait les revoir. La revoir. Il avait comme un goût amer d'inachevé lorsqu'il repensait à son départ précipité par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Il regrettait beaucoup d'être parti ainsi mais il avait eu la certitude en lisant le message d'Edward, qu'elle serait mieux avec ce dernier, mieux sans lui en quelque sorte. Elle était destinée à un brillant avenir et il ne se sentait pas capable, probablement par manque de maturité à ce moment-là, de prendre soin d'elle et de lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait.

Aujourd'hui il avait grandi et muri. Il se doutait cependant qu'en dix ans beaucoup de choses auraient changé, mais il espérait tout de même avoir toujours sa place dans ce groupe. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne savait pas si Bella avait rejoint Edward, s'ils avaient été à l'université de Chicago comme c'était prévu, s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, peut-être même mariés maintenant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en enlevant son casque avant de l'attacher au guidon.

D'un geste du pied, il sortit la béquille et laissa reposer sa moto dessus. Il en descendit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'enlever son manteau de cuir et de se diriger vers les portes du gymnase.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il les repéra de suite et leur sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de se diriger vers le bar sur lequel ils étaient attablés.

Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux. A en voir les regards de ses anciens amis, il allait avoir droit à diverses réactions bien que dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux de le voir. Soudain il réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Bella n'était pas avec eux. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en retard ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?

Il avait au creux de son ventre cette certitude, cet instinct qui lui criait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la voie. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de leur moment d'intimité était toujours là, tapi quelque part, attendant son heure pour s'exprimer ou s'il était juste nostalgique et en quelque sorte amoureux du souvenir de ce moment.

Alors qu'il avançait toujours vers son ancien groupe, ses yeux dérivèrent instinctivement, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté d'exécution, vers les portes battantes situées à l'arrière du gymnase. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait parmi des milliers se glissa gracieusement dans la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et désirable, ce genre de beauté immuable, ce genre de désir incontrôlable.

Maintenant, il savait. C'était elle qui manquait à sa vie. Elle qui le rendrait complet.

Bella leva alors les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Jasper qui était comme statufié au milieu de la salle et se stoppa également. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille ni ne le contrôle, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle tenta de les stopper mais elle en fut incapable, elle pria le ciel qu'elles ne se mettent pas à couler. Pas maintenant.

Leurs amis les observaient de loin et ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, mis à part Jessica qui avait suivi le baiser en direct et qui se doutait, vu l'alchimie et la tension qui avait émané de ces deux-là lors d'un simple échange de salive, qu'il y avait eu probablement plus que ça. Et à en croire leur réaction similaire maintenant, il y avait eu beaucoup plus. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que Bella et Jasper reprenaient leurs esprits et continuaient leur avancée vers le groupe qu'ils formaient avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le silence s'appesantit sur eux et Jessica décida encore une fois de le rompre :

- Puisque tout le monde est là, il est temps que vous sachiez tous ce que j'ai vu il y a dix ans.

Emmett eu un hoquet de stupeur tandis que les autres se turent car ils ne pouvaient pas se douter de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Deux d'entre vous se sont embrassés devant les casiers de l'étage au-dessus, déclara-t-elle totalement naturelle comme si elle leur racontait sa journée.

Jasper se crispa tandis que Bella rougissait comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Edward s'en aperçut et la colère l'envahit sans savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il parvint pourtant à se contenir, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui explosa :

- Tu l'as embrassée ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son ancien petit-ami.

Emmett avait tenté de lui faire signe de se taire, sachant pertinemment que Jessica ne s'arrêterait pas là mais elle fut beaucoup trop spontanée.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? Parce que vous nous avez trompés ? Vous me répugnez ! s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

- Rose… tenta Emmett avant de se faire couper par Jessica.

- Et deux autres se sont enfermés dans une salle de cours pour y faire l'amour, dit-elle en fusillant Rosalie du regard.

Cette dernière recula sous le choc.

- Comment… Co… dit-elle confuse.

- Je vous ai vus une fois que vous aviez terminé… votre… petite affaire… répondit Jessica en englobant les principaux intéressés d'un signe de la main.

Jasper se retint de rire en voyant le visage de Rosalie devenir écarlate de honte. Il ne lui en voulait pas à vrai dire. Il avait lui-même commis l'irréparable ce soir-là alors il n'était pas en position de juger qui que ce soit.

L'instant d'après sa tête se retrouva propulsé sur le côté car Edward venait de lui mettre une droite. Les filles portèrent les mains à leurs bouches, étouffant leurs surprises.

- Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! s'exclama Edward la rage déformant sa voix. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Jasper secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et porta une main à sa mâchoire endolorie avant de se tourner vers le responsable de sa souffrance externe. Bien sûr qu'il le méritait. Même il méritait bien plus que ça s'il voulait être totalement honnête, mais il aurait voulu s'y préparer plutôt que de se faire prendre par surprise.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit… répéta Edward avant de se diriger complètement abattu vers la sortie.

Bella amorça un pas pour le suivre mais Jasper eut la présence d'esprit de se planter devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Edward attend ! cria-t-elle à l'intéressé qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main la dissuadant de continuer ou même de le suivre.

Elle alla pour avancer, elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, il méritait la vérité, même si elle faisait mal, même s'il en souffrirait, c'était son droit.

- Bella… reste… supplia Jasper en serrant ses doigts autour du bras de Bella.

Les frissons caractéristiques de leurs attouchements les parcoururent instantanément au moment où leurs peaux furent en contact. Cette espèce de décharge électrique qu'ils avaient expérimentée et ressentie dix ans plus tôt était toujours là. Bella frissonna de tout son être avant de plonger ses yeux larmoyants dans le regard de Jasper. Il la supplia silencieusement de rester mais elle bougea la tête, des excuses plein les yeux avant de s'élancer pour de bon à la suite de son ex.

- Bella… murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner sans pour autant essayer de la retenir encore.

Longtemps il fixa les portes battantes, laissant un sentiment puissant d'espoir l'envahir dans les moindres recoins de son être. L'espoir qu'elle revienne, qu'elle repasse les portes du gymnase dans sa robe noire.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, soupira Jessica derrière lui.

Elle l'avait observé durant de longues minutes et elle s'en voulut énormément car quelque part si les choses s'étaient aussi mal déroulées, c'était aussi qu'elle s'y était mal prise. Elle avait pourtant réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et elle en avait conclu que c'était mieux pour tout le monde de faire à la méthode pansement. Un grand coup pour l'arracher et tout va bien ensuite. Elle n'avait pas prévu que même dix ans après l'un d'eux réagisse aussi violemment qu'Edward.

- Je suis désolée... rajouta-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jasper.

- Il y avait de meilleures façons d'annoncer ça c'est sûr mais il fallait qu'il le sache, même après toutes ces années...

Il se tourna alors vers le bar où Emmett et Rose se regardaient sensuellement avant d'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il les observait. Jasper roula des yeux et avança jusqu'à eux:

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-il en se forçant à sourire pour sauver les apparences.

Emmett cacha sa joie en ricanant tandis que Rose s'énerva:

- T'es malade ma parole ! Il a l'air encore plus con qu'il y a dix ans !

- Alors si je t'ai plu y a dix ans ma belle, j'ai toutes mes chances aujourd'hui ! Et puis, rajouta-t-il en faisant tinter le piercing qu'il avait à la langue contre ses dents, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience aujourd'hui !

Rosalie porta la main à sa bouche pour tenter de contenir le gémissement qui sortit malgré tout de sa bouche en un son rauque et pas franchement très féminin. Ils se mirent tous à rire sauf elle qui se vexa au départ puis, d'un coup d'épaule Jessica l'incita à se détendre et elle finit par les rejoindre et s'amuser.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, sans autre grand drame. L'atmosphère était plus détendue, les esprits plus calmes et l'ambiance beaucoup plus joviale. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs vies respectives, tout en restant dans le vague, reprenant petit à petit une relation amicale sans trop s'investir par crainte qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau comme il y a dix ans.

Au moment de rentrer, Emmett réussit à convaincre Rose de la ramener chez elle sous les regards attendris de Jessica et Jasper.

- Au moins deux qui passeront une bonne soirée! s'exclama Jessica.

- Ca m'a l'air très bien parti en effet, se mit à sourire Jasper en regardant Emmett passer son bras autour des épaules de Rose et cette dernière enrouler le sien au niveau de sa taille.

Il était content pour eux, surtout s'ils éprouvaient la même chose qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Il se dit que finalement la soirée n'avait pas été désastreuse pour tout le monde.

Après les habituels adieux à Jessica, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt, il enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto avant de démarrer en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Jessica le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête tout en souriant nostalgiquement. Ca ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait espéré mais elle avait le pressentiment que les choses s'arrangeraient très bientôt.

Jasper poussa sur la vitesse, roulant très au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Il s'en foutait, le père de Bella se ferait un plaisir de l'arrêter, il avait d'ailleurs toujours voulu le faire durant son adolescence. Il sourit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où il y avait échappé.

Bien vite il se gara devant chez lui. Enfin, devant chez sa mère qui était absente cette semaine. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était revenu sans trop se poser de questions. Il ne la voyait que très rarement car il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'homme qu'elle avait épousé quelques années après la mort de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à se marginaliser à ce moment-là et bien qu'il se soit assagi depuis, il avait toujours du mal à entrer dans un moule conformiste. Il entra et jeta négligemment sa veste et son casque par terre à côté de la porte. La seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant était de prendre une bonne douche.

Il avait besoin de se détendre, comme si le fait de se laver allait lui faire oublier que Bella lui avait tourné le dos aussi facilement. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle avait ressenti elle aussi cette puissante sensation d'appartenance. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentit encore plus mal. Certes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, il lui avait également tourné le dos dix ans en arrière alors il était mal placé pour donner des leçons.

Il monta les marches sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Il longea le long couloir à tâtons, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison et il n'était pas à l'abri de rencontrer un meuble ou des étagères qui n'avaient rien à faire sur son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre une fois qu'il eut trouvé la poignée. Il alluma directement et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se pinça pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, comme il avait l'habitude désagréable de le faire avant de se réveiller complètement perdu et plus malheureux que jamais.

- Tu n'as pas le monopole des entrées discrètes par les fenêtres, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il resta impassible, le visage fermé, tentant de comprendre et d'analyser la situation.

- Ca fait dix ans qu'on réfléchit Jasper, lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire timidement. Tu ne crois pas que maintenant on a le droit de se laisser vivre ? soupira-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il la suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas très bien comment il devait interpréter les choses ni comment se comporter.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là… dit-il en lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Elle hoqueta, son cœur se serrant, elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la poignarder dans le dos. Elle était là parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle avait senti quelque chose ce soir et ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant lui brisait toutes ces belles illusions.

Elle se releva tristement et soupira avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… dit-elle déçue en attrapant la poignée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir car il la plaqua contre lui à l'en étouffer presque.

Il n'était pas doux mais il avait tellement souffert du manque d'elle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'écraser tout contre lui.

- Ne pars pas… souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

De son nez, elle caressa le bout du nez de Jasper avant de murmurer un « jamais » puis de sceller cette promesse d'un doux baiser passionné.. 


	5. Le facteur de virilité

**Concours « Notre première fois »**

**Titre de l'histoire: Le facteur de virilité.**

**Suite à la demande de l'auteur, cet OS a été supprimé.**

**L'équipe DAL**


	6. Amour saveur réglisse

**Concours : « Notre première fois ».**

**Titre: Amour saveur Réglisse.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Difficile de faire un tel choix !

Il était vraiment dur pour moi de faire mes valises en secret, de tout quitter, surtout ma famille sans même dire au revoir. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. ELLE valait la peine de ces sacrifices. Tia c'est son nom ! Tia mon amour, pour qui j'abandonnais tout et rien que de penser à elle, cela me laissait rêveur. Elle était la plus belle et la plus douce jeune femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Un seul de ses sourires avait fait basculer mon cœur.

J'avais toujours su que ce serait elle, ma future femme, celle que je voulais à mes côtés et nos rencontres m'avaient donné raison. Malheureusement tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec mon choix. Selon ma famille, Tia n'était pas suffisamment bien pour moi. La famille de ma belle ne jouissait pas d'une assez bonne réputation pour qu'ils consentent à ce mariage. De son côté, ma belle était promise à un autre ce que je ne supportais pas. Qui pourrait supporter de voir celle qu'il aime dans les bras d'un autre, en tout cas pas moi !

Tremblant, je passais la porte de chez moi, envoyais un adieu silencieux à cette maison et à ses habitants. Plus jamais je ne pourrais voir de sourire chaleureux de ma mère ni n'entendrais les chamailleries de mes frères. A dix-huit ans je partais du foyer, je quittais l'enfance pour devenir un homme.

J'avais trouvé un petit travail, un studio enfin plutôt une cage à poule mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être à la rue. Je faisais taire mes peurs et avançais vers mon destin.

Jamais, je n'avais été aussi anxieux. Plus j'approchais de chez ma belle plus mon angoisse s'amplifiait, serait-elle au rendez-vous comme promis ou finalement aurait-elle choisi sa famille ? J'avais l'impression que la bague dans ma poche pesait une tonne. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'elle avait accepté mon bracelet de fiançailles c'était bon signe, c'est qu'elle m'aimait… Non ? Oui elle m'aimait, elle me l'avait prouvé lors de nos escapades secrètes de par ses regards, ses gestes et ses mots.

C'est un peu plus confiant que j'arrivais devant la maison de mon amour. Elle était belle et bien là vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle bleu nuit assez simple mais qui la mettait en valeur. Son sourire s'illumina quand elle m'aperçut, elle rayonnait. J'étais un véritable chanceux. Je m'empressais de prendre le sac qui était à ses pieds. Il était tellement petit que je me sentis triste. Et dire qu'elle avait dû choisir les souvenirs de son ancienne vie qu'elle souhaitait emporter afin que cela entre dans ce sac. J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'ait rien à abandonner mais tout comme moi en me choisissant elle avait fait un trait sur ce qu'avait été sa vie.

Mais ma belle ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière et me prit par la main :

_Viens mon amour. Laissons le passé où il est. Avec toi je ne veux penser qu'au futur. Et je n'attends qu'une chose : être enfin ta femme pour que nous puissions nous aimer au grand jour._

Je lui souris, elle avait raison, comme toujours. Je regardais ma montre, il était bientôt l'heure. Un homme avait accepté de nous marier sans la présence de nos parents chose qui dans notre pays était exceptionnelle. Seul deux de nos amis feraient office de témoins.

La cérémonie fut toute simple mais pleine d'émotion. Ma femme était enfin dans mes bras. Mes seuls regrets étaient de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir le mariage de princesse qu'elle méritait. Qu'elle ne puisse pas goûter à nos coutumes comme la cérémonie du henné, profiter des conseils des femmes de nos entourages… Car il y avait bien une tradition que nous avions tenu à respecter : ce soir serait notre première fois !

J'étais nerveux quand mains dans la main nous franchissions la porte de ce qui serait notre petit nid. Moi qui pensais avoir franchi les sommets de l'angoisse en quittant mon chez moi pour la rejoindre et nous marier, je réalisais qu'en fait, il n'en était rien. Là j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de me perdre au milieu du chemin et d'être égoïste.

Pour me détendre un peu j'observais Tia. J'espérais que notre studio lui plairait un minimum. La première chose qui attrapa son regard quand elle entra dans la pièce fut le lit, imposant dans le coin de la pièce mangeant une grande partie de l'espace de l'appartement. Elle serra un peu plus fort ma main comme si le meuble l'intimidait puis m'entraîna à sa suite pour s'y asseoir tranquillement. Je savais qu'elle cherchait à se familiariser avec l'objet qui nous accueillerait dans notre vie de couple et en serait le témoin principal.

Elle caressait doucement les draps fermant les yeux. A cet instant j'aurais donné beaucoup pour qu'elle partage avec moi ses pensées.

Quand elle les rouvrit ses grands yeux noirs s'étaient illuminés d'une étincelle que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle me regardait et me souriait avec son sourire que j'aimais tant, celui qui me donnait l'illusion que plus rien n'existait à part nous. Je passais ma main sur son visage tel un aveugle ébloui par le soleil et m'émerveillais devant ma chance. Doucement je me penchais pour que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes puis elles s'enflammèrent dans un voluptueux baiser. Notre baiser avait le goût de réglisse, doux et sucré ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait du péché mignon de ma belle. Et même si ce n'était pas ma friandise préférée à ce moment-là, je trouvais le goût parfait. Ce bonbon la représentait : forte et douce à la fois.

Doucement mes mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps de ma bien-aimée. Je découvrais avec émerveillement le tracé de ses courbes et la douceur de sa peau qui n'était pas protégée par sa robe. Elle souriait et frissonnait sous mes caresses ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux, se baladaient sur ma nuque et mon dos. J'étais heureux nous avions fait le premier pas vers la découverte de nos corps. J'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment et pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite pour elle, de griller les étapes. Comme toujours Tia me comprit avant même que je n'ai prononcé un mot. Et elle prit l'incitative de dégrafer sa robe de nuit me signifiant que c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Je crus que mes yeux allaient me sortir de la tête tellement elle était belle.

Elle n'était pas comme ces mannequins siliconés posant outrageusement pour de la lingerie osée sur les magazines que je regardais en cachette étant ado. Non mais à mes yeux, elle n'avait rien à leur envier dans ses simples dessous en coton blanc qui contrastaient avec sa peau caramel.

_Tu es magnifique !_

Je la vis rougir, se tortillant mal à l'aise sous le compliment et mes regards constants sur son corps. Je l'embrassais pour lui faire oublier quand je sentis ses petites mains sur mon torse en train de défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Notre baiser prit fin et je fermais les yeux pour savourer la sensation grisante que ses attouchements me procuraient et qui se répercutaient tout droit vers mon bas-ventre. La bosse sous mon pantalon se faisait de plus en plus en plus visible. Ma chemise tomba à terre. Mon pantalon la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Nos peaux s'aimantèrent comme par enchantement je me laissais guider par mon instinct. Nos corps valsaient ensemble se cherchant, s'éloignant, se retrouvant, se désirant. Mon être bouillonnait, mon esprit s'était évadé dans un monde où il n'existait qu'elle. Les derniers remparts entre nos corps nus s'évaporent comme par enchantement. Comme toujours elle prenait l'initiative caressant mon membre dressé pour elle tout en se mordant les lèvres. Moi je ne pouvais plus rien faire à part me cramponner au drap, toute pensée cohérente m'avait quitté. J'allais venir, je le sentais et cette pensée me fit réagir. Je l'obligeais à cesser la caresse pour me redresser et effleurer ses seins et son intimité. J'étais intimidé par le spectacle de sa beauté qu'elle m'offrait sans retenue et sa totale confiance en moi que je lisais dans son regard.

J'aventurais mes doigts dans sa belle rose, son intimité, si fragile, si douce et si chaude. On m'avait dit que les femmes aimaient les caresses à cet endroit. Pourtant je ne semblais pas être sûr, elle tellement pure que je n'osais pas, j'avais peur de ne pas être a la hauteur après ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

_N'aie pas peur je ne suis pas en verre ! me souffla-t-elle._

C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Elle prit ma main et la guida pour explorer ses replis, je découvris un bouton de chair sur lequel elle fit tournoyer mes doigts appuyant fortement alors que son corps se cambrait et qu'elle gémissait. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait et m'enhardissais. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon membre tressautait d'envie à sa vue, je voulais être en elle. C'était le moment que nous attendions. J'attrapais un préservatif et l'enfilais en vitesse, me félicitant de m'être entraîné avant.

Je la vis frissonner quand mon regard se souda au sien. Etait-ce de l'envie ou de la peur ? Certainement un peu des deux. Elle me fit un sourire timide. Nos intimités se collèrent, puis je poussais d'un coup dans son antre brûlant et sa barrière céda. Elle hurla et les larmes sillonnaient son si beau visage. J'étais un putain de salaud moi qui m'étais promis d'être doux, je m'étais laissé emporter par la sensation de plaisir du nid qu'elle m'offrait. Je ne bougeais plus, c'était dur, mon corps me hurlait d'entamer un va-et-vient tandis que mon cœur voulait partir en courant et lui décrocher la lune pour me faire pardonner de mon acte.

Encore une fois ce fut elle qui vint à ma rescousse caressant mon visage, me consolant alors que c'était elle qui souffrait. Je l'embrassais et sans le vouloir vraiment mon membre sortit quelque peu. J'allais la libérer quand elle me guida à nouveau en elle. Je sentis un des ses sourires contre mes lèvres. J'en déduisis que la douleur s'était quelque peu éclipsée. J'entrepris de lents va-et-vient, me concentrant pour ne pas jouir au bout de trois poussées. Mais quand ses chairs finirent par se détendre totalement et que nos corps furent en fusion, la nature reprit ses droits. J'accélérais pour voir les fameuses étoiles.

Je lui adressais un sourire d'excuses et l'enlaçais en lui murmurant tout mon amour. Je sentis que malgré tout, son amour n'avait pas faibli. Au creux de mon oreille elle me murmura :

_Je vous aime Benjamin et je suis comblée d'être enfin totalement tienne. Je pense qu'avec une petite montagne de réglisses, je devrais oublier les petites imperfections de cette première fois et même me donner envie de recommencer._

_Je te construirais une maison réglisse si cela te rend heureuse. Je vous aime Tia et je suis le plus grand chanceux du monde._

J'éclatais de rire j'étais heureux. Tia ne changerait jamais, elle serait toujours aussi surprenante et c'est comme ça que je l'aimais. Sous nous, une tâche de sang avait maculé les draps blancs. La preuve de notre amour et j'étais content que celui-ci ne soit pas exposé aux yeux de tous comme le voulait la tradition. Depuis le début cela avait toujours été elle et moi dans notre bulle et cela le resterait.


	7. Nous, les jeunes

Concours 'la première fois'

Nous, les jeunes !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

**NA** : Pour faciliter la compréhension, les dialogues sont en gras et les répliques de Bella en italique.

Bonne lecture !

-**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à « Nous, les jeunes ». Je suis Preston Scott et je suis très heureux de recevoir aujourd'hui, le plus grand couple mythique de notre temps : Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan**.

L'agitateur de salle lève ses mains pour faire mettre debout le public qui se met à applaudir chaudement.

La caméra, après être passée sur le couple, se déplace dans un angle plus large avec le présentateur.

-**Faut-il encore les présenter ? Edward Cullen, notre quarterback préféré des Seahawks et Isabella Swan notre romancière à succès. Alors bonjour à vous deux.**

-**Bonjour !**

_-__**Bonjour, Preston !**_

L'animateur retourne un sourire resplendissant à la jolie femme en face de lui alors que la caméra se centre sur le couple.

-**Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre aux questions de nos auditeurs, vous représentez le couple le plus glamour du moment**.

-**Merci**, chuchota Edward en tendant sa main pour saisir celle de sa compagne, alors que cette dernière souriait poliment à l'intervieweur.

-**Alors, si vous le voulez bien entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, parlez-nous de votre rencontre**.

-_**Oh et bien c'était au secondaire…**_

-**Isabella est entrée dans ma vie tel un boulet de canon**.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ah oui comment ça ?**

-**Et bien sans être prétentieux, j'attirais pas mal l'attention des filles de mon école. Notre professeur de biologie avancée en était tellement exaspéré qu'il refusait qu'une fille s'asseye à côté de moi. Il pensait que leurs notes chutaient inutilement. Et pour les autres gars…**

Edward grimaça à ce souvenir.

-**Ouais ben comme je n'avais personne de mon équipe de football, je me retrouvais tout seul…**

-_**Oui donc moi qui arrivait de chez ma mère dans ce trou perdu, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de lui. Monsieur Banner avait soupiré en m'assignant ma place, mais les binômes étaient formés depuis le début de l'année. Et bon que dire, je l'ai trouvé très beau. **_Finit la jeune femme avec des rougeurs.

-**Mais ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas c'est que moi qui attirait tous les regards, je me trouvais à côté d'une fille qui m'ignorait complètement. Elle faisait barrage avec ses cheveux, je ne pouvais que l'entrapercevoir avec ses traits fins. A chaque mouvement je sentais son parfum et j'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses boucles et elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là ! J'avais pris l'habitude de reconnaitre les signes chez les filles. Quand elles passent leur main dans leurs cheveux, qu'elles se lèchent les lèvres, bref dès que je regardais la moindre fille, je voyais tous ses signes d'attirance et rien chez elle. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était attardée, mais non, vu sa vivacité en cours, du coup elle m'exaspérait**.

-_**Ah oui ?**_

-**Fais pas ton innocente, tu as toujours su le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi**, lui répondit-il enjôleur alors que la tension montait d'un cran dans le public.

-**Euh ouais**, reprit l'animateur, **et donc comment ça s'est arrangé entre vous?**

-_**Et bien nous nous sommes croisés par hasard dans la librairie de Port Angeles, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de la couverture d'un livre que je voulais m'acheter quand j'ai trébuché sur lui. Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a fait son sourire à tomber**_.

Edward sourit doucement à sa compagne avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-**Ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence**… finit-il dans un murmure.

-_**Ah bon ?**_ S'étrangla Bella en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

-**Oh, arrête ça ! Tu ne t'en doutais réellement pas ?**

-_**Ben non, je pensais que pour ce coup-là, c'était vraiment une coïncidence**_.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot en regardant son compagnon toujours de manière appuyée avant de se retourner vers l'animateur.

-_**Oui parce que figurez-vous que ce beau gosse est un peu frappé. Une fois, il a siphonné mon réservoir d'essence pour que je tombe en panne et qu'il puisse venir jouer au chevalier servant**_.

-**Ne te plains pas, les gars m'avaient conseillé de percer ton réservoir mais j'ai eu peur que ton tas de taule prenne feu**.

Elle lui fit des gros yeux.

-_**Ne dis pas de mal de mon feu camion, il a été loyal, pas comme toi**_. L'accusa-t-elle avant de s'expliquer au présentateur. _**J'avais fait le plein la veille, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber en panne. Je me suis donc retrouvée en pleine forêt en rade. Et là, le bel Edward débarque avec sa rutilante Volvo et en sort, désinvolte, en me demandant l'air de rien « salut Bella, un problème ? »**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ce souvenir.

-_**Bref, il a été incroyablement efficace, me proposant de m'accompagner à destination avant de revenir avec de l'essence pour rentrer chez moi. C'est comme ça que nous avons passé notre première journée ensemble loin de l'école.**_

Edward souriait comme un bienheureux en écoutant ce récit, l'animateur était un peu plus sous le choc de leur désinvolture commune, tout comme le public.

-**Et euh vous avez fait beaucoup de truc comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il au quarterback, sans y croire.

-**Des tonnes**, sourit ce dernier. **C'était une coriace, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'on n'était pas du même monde, qu'elle était une littéraire et que j'étais un sportif**.

-**Je vois**, acquiesça l'intervieweur perplexe.

-_**Et puis que voulez-vous ! Je suis une femme faible, j'ai fini par craquer**_.

-**Au bout de 4 mois**, cracha Edward.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-_**Tu n'aurais pas été si beau, tu aurais pu attendre encore beaucoup**_.

Il grogna sur elle, avant de lui faire un sourire enjôleur.

-**Alors tu me trouves beau ?**

-_**Edward, tu le sais que tu es beau alors arrête ça, tu es ridicule.**_

Il souffla.

-**Que dois-je comprendre ? Que ce n'est pas pour mon intellect que tu es tombée dans mes bras** ?

Elle rit.

-**Hé**, fit-il offusqué, **dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi à l'examen final de littérature ?**

-_**Oh, Edward ! C'est un coup bas, j'étais malade, j'avais….**_

Elle s'arrêta nette, gênée de dire à la terre entière qu'elle avait eu la gastro et qu'elle se vidait de toutes parts.

-_**Enfin bref**_, conclut-elle, _**je n'ai pas pu rester pendant toute l'épreuve**_.

-**Ouais**, ricana son compagnon amusé par son malaise.

L'animateur les regarda un peu surpris par leur chamailleries et tenta de les remettre sur le sujet qui était susceptible d'intéresser les jeunes : leur rencontre.

-**Donc, vous avez craqué… **Interrogea-t-il Isabella.

-**Ouais, enfin c'est vite dit**, coupa Edward avant que Bella commence à s'expliquer. **Je l'avais suivie au supermarché pour créer une autre coïncidence, et…**

-_**Dans ta précipitation, tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre des abats quand je me suis retournée vers toi. Je me souviens que j'avais été un peu dégoutée par tes choix**_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Tu m'as surpris**, se défendit-il, **je n'aurais pas été crédible si je n'avais rien eu dans mon panier.**

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant car il sentait que l'intervieweur allait encore les remettre dans le droit chemin.

-**Oui donc là, j'ai pris une grande respiration et je lui ai sorti le grand jeu. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant, à aller au cinéma et là, madame ne trouve rien de mieux que de me répondre dans un soupire à fendre l'âme « ok Edward mais à Port Angeles, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ». Vous rendez-vous compte ?**

Une huée s'éleva dans le public. Il sourit en retour et en rajouta.

-**Des tonnes de filles se seraient damnées pour un rendez-vous avec moi et elle, elle faisait la fine bouche**.

Sifflement outré des filles du public.

-_**Hé**_ protesta Bella, _**c'était le playboy de toute l'école, j'assurais juste mes arrières**_.

-**Elle n'a même pas voulu que je vienne la chercher chez elle**.

Nouvelle salve de protestation.

-_**Oh ben c'est bon !**_ S'énerva gentiment Isabella.

Edward souriait ravi du soutien du public.

-**Bon, j'ai quand même réussi à négocier que nous nous retrouvions à la sortie de la ville pour n'y aller qu'à une seule voiture, son vieux cercueil ambulant me terrifiait.**

Elle se pencha pour le frapper au bras.

-_**Arrête avec mon camion, il était très bien et spacieux**_, dit-elle espièglement.

Il sourit comme un âne.

-**Ah oui, une autre longue série de frustration**, répondit-il.

L'animateur était un peu perdu, ces deux-là faisaient complètement abstraction de sa présence et captivaient l'auditoire sans lui, il était légèrement exaspéré.

-_**Edward, veux-tu vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain-là ?**_

-**C'est toi la plus pudique de nous deux**, rétorqua-t-il.

-_**Au début peut-être mon cœur, maintenant tu es pudique pour moi**_.

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

-**Ben, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix.**

Elle répondit en levant les siens au ciel.

-_**Tu dis n'importe quoi**_ ! L'accusa-t-elle.

-**Ce que ne vous dit pas ma douce moitié, c'est que quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle se cachait sous de multiples couches de vêtements. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans son corps, qui est magnifique d'ailleurs. Pardon, je m'égare, donc quand elle en a pris conscience ou l'a accepté, toute pudeur s'est envolée. Ajoutez à cela ma sœur qui lui apprend à marcher avec des talons et vous avez ma timide petite amie qui se met à déambuler avec des robes courtes et moulantes, sans parler du décolleté. Bref, j'ai dû y mettre le holà**.

Edward se prit les huées à son tour de tous les hommes du public et même de certaines femmes.

Il grogna sur eux, alors que Bella décroisa ses jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, son tailleur jupe lui arrivait jusqu'au genou mais restait très suggestif quand elle était assise.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais en signe d'avertissement. Bella sourit.

-_**Il faut que les jeunes filles qui nous regardent sachent que les hommes ont une tendance, comme les chiens, à marquer leur territoire. S'ils pouvaient pisser sur notre jambe, ils le feraient sans hésiter devant les autres mâles, c'est primitif. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec**_.

Elle sourit de manière indulgente avant de reprendre.

-_**Au début de notre relation, même s'il avait accepté le compromis de rester cachés, à chaque fois que nous avions un petit moment d'intimité, vous pouviez être sûrs qu'il me collait un suçon dans le cou. Je n'ai jamais autant porté de foulard qu'à mes 17 ans. Je suis même encore obligée d'en porter parfois**_, sourit-elle de manière entendue.

-**Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes mon cœur,** répondit taquin le beau gosse à ses côtés.

Elle pencha la tête.

-_**J'avoue, j'aime que tu aies un brin de jalousie et de possessivité.**_

L'animateur intervient enfin, il avait senti le scoop un peu avant et décida de les relancer sur ce sujet.

-**Vous aviez parlé d'une série de frustrations, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

Les amoureux se regardèrent un long moment, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse.

-_**Pour les jeunes ?**_ murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

-**Pour les jeunes**, répondit-il en acquiesçant de la tête.

Elle se retourna alors vers leur interlocuteur.

-_**Bien…**_

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se donner du courage.

-_**Après plusieurs semaines de relation en cachette, la tension entre nous était palpable, nous…**_

-**Vous voyez la pudeur dont je vous parlais, elle a toujours du mal avec les mots alors que c'est pourtant son métier**, se moqua-t-il.

Elle ronchonna.

-_**Tu vas te taire**_, l'incendia-t-elle.

Elle reprit une grande respiration et se détourna de son compagnon.

-_**Oui donc pour faire simple, nous avions envie l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup**_, finit-elle en rougissant, _**sauf que….**_

Elle avait vraiment du mal à parler de tout cela en public et même en privé, dire le mot sexe ou pénis la faisait toujours invariablement rougir, mais elle voulait le faire pour ces jeunes, pour qu'ils apprennent à se respecter et que l'amour physique soit juste le reflet de l'amour du cœur.

Edward vit sa détresse.

-**Nous étions très amoureux même s'il était difficile de se l'avouer. Nous cherchions n'importe quel prétexte pour se retrouver seuls à l'abri des regards et nous tripoter. La Volvo pour le coup était très inconfortable et je dois admettre que le camion était plus spacieux**.

Elle sourit malicieusement à son amoureux.

-_**Je te remercie d'accorder du crédit à mon véhicule. Il t'en est grandement reconnaissant**_, s'amusa-t-elle.

-**Isabella**, la réprimanda-t-il. **Ce n'était qu'un tas de taule**.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui chuchota en se baissant vers lui, ce qui était peine perdue vu qu'elle avait un micro accroché à son col :

-_**Tu veux vraiment dormir ce soir sur le canapé ?**_

Il grimaça avant de se redresser une moue sadique collée sur le visage. Le public criait face à ces confidences.

-**Vous voyez ce qu'il y a avec les femmes, c'est que tout simplement elles vous tiennent avec le sexe, elles peuvent vous faire tourner en bourrique avec leur atouts**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était impossible.

-_**Les femmes **_! Reprit-elle contenance en l'accusant.

-**Dans mon cas, seulement toi mon amour**, répondit-il du tac au tac. **Donc je vous disais quoi déjà ?**

L'animateur sembla perdu devant ce couple si charismatique et qui monopolisait toute l'attention. Il toussota et répondit maladroitement :

-**De tripotage **?

Edward rayonna.

-**Ah oui. Imaginez-vous, vous avez 17 ans, les hormones en folie, vous passez la majorité de votre temps libre avec une fille qui vous tend… enfin une certaine partie du corps quoi, et presque aucune chance d'intimité**.

Isabella avait pris une teinte rouge à côté et ne souffla mot pour une fois. Il lui lança un regard espiègle.

-**Nous avions donc pris conscience avec Isabella que nous appréciions passer du temps ensemble, que nous aimions rire ensemble, que nous avions beaucoup de chose en commun et aussi nous adorions nous embrasser et nous tripoter**.

-_**Ouais**_, déglutit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. _**Après s'être avoué nos sentiments, nous avons décidé de sauter le pas tous les deux.**_

-**Vous étiez vierge ?** Demanda incrédule le présentateur, mais ça s'adressait sans nul doute à Edward.

-**Euh oui**.

Un silence profond se fit dans le public.

-**Tous les deux ?** Insista-t-il.

-**Ben oui**.

-**En étant quarterback et capitaine de votre équipe ?**

-**Ben oui, je n'avais jamais eu envie avant de connaître Isabella. Les tentatives des filles, à faire des manières, à minauder m'exaspéraient. Avec Bella, c'était comme une évidence, j'avais envie d'être uni à elle**.

-**Et ensuite **? Se mit à crier une femme dans le public ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire toute l'assistance.

-**Et puis**, reprit Edward en rigolant, **c'est là que nous avons subi notre longue série de frustration**. **Nous en avions beaucoup parlé et nous voulions tous les deux passer ce cap ensemble. Nous nous doutions que le début serait maladroit mais nous savions aussi que nous allions nous améliorer au fil du temps. Il fallait juste passer cette maudite première fois qui, il faut l'avouer, nous terrifiait.**

Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était rare et signe de nervosité.

-_**Oui donc, comme nous n'avions pas forcément de grandes espérances pour cette première fois, nous voulions juste passer au travers de ça.**_

-**Nous avons donc décidé qu'à la première occasion valable, nous tenterions le coup**.

Bella hocha la tête.

-_**La première fois, c'était chez toi. Nous étions en plein préliminaire quand ta mère est rentrée.**_

-**Ouais, j'avais séché mon entrainement de football, Alice, ma sœur avait son cours de danse. Mes parents devaient être au travail, c'aurait été le moment parfait si…**

Il hésita et Bella vient à sa rescousse.

-_**Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu la même idée**_.

Le présentateur était confus.

**-Comment ça ?**

-**Ben, mes parents avaient eu la même idée que nous, profiter de la maison… seuls**.

-_**Oh mon dieu**_, se remémora Isabella, _**un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie**_.

-**Et pour moi donc**, renchérit son amoureux. **Quand j'ai entendu mon père rentrer et la musique s'enclencher, j'ai compris leur plan. Je nous ai fait sortir en trombe de la maison, laissant mes parents sous le choc alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans le salon**.

-_**Après ça, j'ai refusé de rencontrer les parents d'Edward**_.

-**Effectivement ! Sinon, il y a eu la fois où nous nous étions garés dans les bois avec ma Volvo quand Tyler est arrivé avec Lauren, tu t'étais cachée sous une couverture à l'arrière me laissant me ridiculiser tout seul**.

Elle lui sourit d'un air coupable.

-**Ou encore, la fois où nous avions décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de réserver une chambre d'hôtel, mais on m'avait demandé ma pièce d'identité, et comme j'étais mineure, ils avaient refusé.**

Bella secoua la tête en souriant face à tous ses souvenirs.

-**Nous aurions pu résoudre ce problème plus rapidement, mais Isabella refusait que je vienne chez elle, pourtant son père était souvent absent**, lui reprocha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**C'était pour ta sécurité. S'il t'avait trouvé dans ma chambre, tu aurais pu te prendre une balle**_.

-**Oui mais les risques étaient faibles**.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voulant rien entendre.

-**Donc, j'ai eu l'idée de vouloir rendre notre relation publique. J'étais vraiment frustré. J'espérais que comme ça, nous pourrions avoir le soutien de nos amis et de nos familles, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Mais bien sûr Bella s'obstinait, elle ne voulait plus croiser mes parents, après notre premier incident**.

Elle le regarda amoureusement.

-_**Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, c'était tellement gênant**_.

-**Pas autant que mes multiples pollutions nocturnes**, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle pouffa à sa révélation.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

-_**Oh pauvre petit chou !**_

-**Ne te moques pas Isabella, c'était une période sombre pour moi et tu ne m'aidais vraiment pas, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou**.

-_**Tu l'étais mon cœur, après harceleur, tu devenais pervers**_.

-**Peux-tu vraiment me le reprocher** ?

-_**Non j'en avais autant envie que toi**_, avoua-t-elle.

-**Bref du coup, je me suis pointé un soir chez elle avec des fleurs sachant que son père était là et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais courtiser sa fille. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir une syncope, peut-être à cause des fleurs, tu en penses quoi toi ?**

-_**Oui mon chéri**_, se moqua-t-elle, _**ce doivent être les fleurs qui l'ont perturbé**_.

Ils se sourirent et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Le présentateur s'agita sur son siège et aussi parce que le réalisateur n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver dans son oreillette à lui dire quoi faire.

-**Et ?** Souffla-t-il enfin.

-_**Et bien mon père a voulu rencontrer les parents d'Edward de manière plus officielle pour en discuter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il appelait déjà les Cullen.**_

-**Ma mère a été surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaitre Isabella lors de leur brève rencontre. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que d'inviter le chef Swan et sa fille à dîner le lendemain soir**.

-_**Oh quelle horreur**_, souffla Bella en prenant son visage dans ses mains, en souvenir de cette rencontre.

-**C'est clair que ça ne figurera pas dans nos meilleurs soirées**.

-_**C'était affreusement gênant**_.

-**Nos parents parlaient de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là. Mon père a demandé à Charlie si sa fille était sous pilule, en tant que médecin il préférait anticiper ce genre de chose**.

-_**Mon père en a recraché la soupe d'Esmée**_.

-**Ouais,** sourit-il amusé.

-_**Enfin, j'étais reconnaissante et tout aussi gênée de l'intervention de ta mère.**_

-**Oui, c'est vrai, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de t'emmener consulter son propre gynécologue.**

-_**Oh dieu, que c'était embarrassant. Et mon père ! On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un canari. Il était si rigide qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à parler après ça**_.

-**Mais il faut que je t'avoue que malgré la gêne ambiante, j'étais très excité par tout ce que nous pourrions faire, après. Franchement, l'idée de ne pas être obligé d'être responsable en mettant des préservatifs me rendait incroyablement prêt pour toi.**

-_**Edward**_, le sermonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers le public.

-_**Il n'y a rien de plus important que de se protéger. Nous étions vierges tous les deux donc nous avions pas à craindre de maladie, si Edward avait eu des conquêtes avant, quoiqu'il en dise, pilule ou pas, il aurait mis un condom. Ce ne doit pas être négociable. Vous devez avant toute chose parler de protection.**_

-**Ouais, enfin j'étais bien content d'avoir fait l'achat de préservatifs pour rien**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ensuite, et bien les parents au courant, Bella sous pilule, j'étais encore plus frustré parce qu'il nous manquait l'occasion**.

-**Et ?** Interrogea le présentateur prit dans leur récit tout comme le public.

-_**Et bien, c'est mon père qui créa l'opportunité. Il m'appela un soir alors que je commençais de me faire du souci qu'il ne soit pas rentré pour le diner. Après réflexion, il a dû le faire sciemment. Enfin bref, il m'appela alors qu'il était en chemin pour Seattle pour je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, car la seule chose que cela voulait dire à ce moment-là pour moi, c'était l'assurance d'être seule pendant plusieurs heures. Je me souviens lui avoir promis d'être prudente, fermer les portes, etc… et j'ai appelé Edward aussi sec.**_

-**Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie**, répliqua-t-il. **J'avais sauté sur mon lit pour préparer mes affaires dans un sac, avant même de mettre fin à notre conversation. Evidemment, hors de question que je pose la question à mes parents. Je suis descendu en trombe alors qu'il était plus de 21 heure en leur disant que j'allais chez Bella qu'ils ne m'attendent pas cette nuit. Je me souviens avoir regardé mon téléphone avec appréhension pendant tout le trajet, j'avais peur que ma mère m'appelle pour m'ordonner de rentrer, mais rien.**

-_**Ce qui est fou, c'est que quand il est arrivé nous avons été gênés**_.

Ils se sourirent.

-**Oui, mais pas longtemps.**

-_**C'est sûr avec tes manières d'ours !**_

-**Que veux-tu, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de sentir ta peau et euh beaucoup plus.**

-_**Ouais si je ne l'avais pas retenu, nous aurions fini sur le plancher de l'entrée**_.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal.

-_**Malgré l'impatience, je dirais qu'il faut savoir prendre son temps et profiter des préliminaires, ça met en confiance et l'anticipation rend le moment meille**__ur_.

-**Parle pour toi, j'ai cru que mes boules allaient devenir bleues**.

-_**Langage Edward**_, le gronda-t-elle.

-**Ben faut que les jeunes comprennent que la perception fille et garçon c'est un peu différent. Moi je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était plonger en toi jusqu'à la garde, et toi, tu voulais des poèmes et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**S'il vous plait les filles, vous pouvez être autant impressionné que vous voulez par l'homme au-dessus de vous, ça n'empêche que c'est à vous de mener la danse. Allez-y à votre rythme. Apprenez à satisfaire votre corps car pour l'homme, c'est mécanique, il jouira à chaque fois, alors que pour les filles c'est plus subtil.**_

-**Et plus intense**, renchérit Edward.

-_**Ça c'est parce que tu as appris à être un bon amant**_, lui répondit-elle doucement.

-**Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.**

-_**Ben comme tu veux, mais la première fois, entre les préliminaires où je te disais un peu trop quoi faire et une fois que tu as été en moi, c'était un peu trop répétitif à mon goût : dedans dehors dedans dehors dedans dehors et hooooooooooooooo pour toi**_, expliqua-t-elle tout en balançant son torse d'avant en arrière avant de mettre sa bouche en oh dans une tentative d'imitation de son conjoint.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et grogna :

-**Tu exagères** !

-_**À peine, comme je le disais heureusement qu'il y a eu les préliminaires**_.

Il se glorifia.

-**Ouais, j'ai toujours eu des doigts magiques**.

Cette dernière rougit comme un aveu à ces mots.

-_**Enfin**_, conclut-elle, _**nous avons vraiment eu notre libération sexuelle à l'université. Nous étions plus autonomes et peut-être aussi plus mûrs pour apprendre à partager et se donner du plaisir. Je ne regrette vraiment rien de notre sexualité, mais je suis convaincue que plus on attend et meilleur c'est.**_

-**Ben moi, je dirais qu'il faut, avant de se donner à une autre personne, apprivoiser en solo les réactions de son corps. Pour les gars, ne serait-ce qu'apprendre à se retenir en se masturbant et même avec ça, la première fois qu'on découvre la douceur d'un vagin, ben ce n'est pas facile. Et puis pour les filles, si j'en crois nos découvertes avec Bella, elles ont des boutons, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, qui les allument complètement.**

Isabella rougit encore avant de murmurer.

-_**Je suis plutôt d'accord**_.

-**Ouais, puis**, insista-t-il, **en tant que mec, j'étais convaincu que le frottement suffisait avec une attention particulière aux seins sauf que j'ai appris qu'il n'y a rien de mieux, pour exciter ma douce, que de titiller la peau douce sous ses oreilles, ou encore qu'elle est particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur des cuisses et…**

-_**Edward !**_

-**Quoi ?**

-_**Stop !**_

-**Ben quoi, c'est éducatif ma chérie, c'est pour aider ces millions de pauvres gars qui ne savent pas comment bien faire l'amour la première fois**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**Bon ben les filles, inquiétez-vous uniquement de votre plaisir car pour les gars, rien de plus simple, une simple caresse sur leur engin les font devenir fous, c'est comme si tout était concentré sur leur pénis et leur boules, une léchouille est …**_

-**Bella !**

-_**Quoi ?**_ Fit-elle laconiquement en haussant les épaules.

Ils se défièrent du regard et des sourires éblouissants apparurent sur leur visage.

-_**Je crois qu'on en a assez dit**_, rougit-elle.

-**Sûrement**, répondit-il, alors que le public protestait pour en savoir plus. **Tu crois que je dois me méfier de ton père à présent **?

Elle opina.

-_**Assurément.**_

-**A moins…**

Il fit une pause.

-**Bella, tu ne voudrais pas devenir ma femme ?**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait tendance à occulter le public lorsqu'elle partait dans des joutes verbales avec Edward, sauf qu'il se rappela à elle.

Elle entendit une foule taper des pieds en scandant : « Dis oui ! Dis oui !».

Elle leva la main pour les faire taire et se retourna vers la caméra.

-_**Alors une chose aussi les filles, quand je vous parlais de la jalousie et la possessivité des gars, ils ont besoin de montrer leur territoire par tous les moyens et ceci avec un certain contrôle. Ils ont besoin de croire qu'ils ont le contrôle de tout, mais c'est vous qui l'avez, ne l'oubliez pas ! Ceci dit…**_

Elle se retourna vers Edward qui semblait s'être complètement dégonflé face à l'attitude de sa douce. Cependant, elle le prit au dépourvu quand elle se leva d'un bond pour lui sauter dessus faisant passer ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le chevauchant tout en se saisissant de sa tête pour l'embrasser férocement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre l'acceptation de l'amour de sa vie, son premier amour. Très vite, mû d'un instinct qui ressortait toujours avec force quand il était à proximité d'elle, ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de lui alors que son bassin se mouvait vers le haut pour accentuer le frottement.

Le public autour criait à pleins poumons d'excitation. Le producteur était encore sous le choc de cette émission hors du commun. Son présentateur était off, alors que la caméra 3 zoomait dangereusement sur le fessier trituré par de grandes mains.

Le réalisateur réagit enfin.

-**Putain caméra 3 sur Preston. Preston c'est à toi... PUTAIN mais dit quelques chose c'est le temps de conclure**.

-**Ici Preston Scott**, chuchota-t-il, **pour « nous les jeunes », à bientôt**, souffla-t-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du couple enlacé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.


	8. When life plays tricks on you

**Concours « Notre première fois »  
><strong>  
><strong>Titre de l'histoire: When life plays tricks on you<br>**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

~0o0o0~

Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance en me sentant différente. Quand les petites filles de mon âge jouaient à la poupée et aux princesses, je préférais jouer aux petites voitures avec les garçons.

Ça ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant, je préférais passer du temps avec mes amis Edward, Jasper et Emmett à regarder le sport à la télé.

Un vrai garçon manqué comme disait mon père, toujours les genoux verts d'avoir joué au foot dans le parc. Il en était d'autant plus fier car nous partagions les mêmes passions ou presque. Il l'a été encore plus le jour où Jacob, le fils de son ami Billy a essayé de m'embrasser et que je lui ai mis un pain. J'avais huit ans. Il s'était même exclamé : « ça c'est ma fille ! »

Je m'en foutais, j'étais bien, j'avais mes potes, j'étais heureuse ou du moins je le pensais.

J'eus quand même peur de perdre mes amis lorsqu'à l'adolescence je me suis rendu compte que comme eux, j'étais attirée par les filles. Mais ils ont su me rassurer. Et puis je crois qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte avant moi.

Surtout quand je commentais avec eux le physique des filles.

On se disputait même les filles, ils gagnaient tout le temps. Faut dire qu'à Forks avec une population d'environ trois mille habitants, on n'allait pas bien loin.

Mais tout ça a changé le jour de l'arrivée de Victoria. J'ai été de suite attirée par elle. Grande, élancée, des cheveux couleur feu, une peau de porcelaine et un sourire mutin.

- Salut les mecs! leur lançai-je.

- Salut Bella ! me dirent les garçons en même temps alors que j'arrivais vers eux pour m'asseoir sur le muret devant le lycée.

- Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? leur demandais-je.

- Une nouvelle, me dit Jasper.

- Cool, vous l'avez vue ? Elle est comment ? Celle-là, essayez de me la laisser les mecs, non parce que ça suffit que vous ayez toujours les plus belles, vous me laissez que les plus moches, débitai-je à une allure phénoménale.

- Eh ! On n'y peut rien si aucune ne résistent à nos charmes ! répliqua Emmett.

- Vos charmes, quels charmes ? lui demandais-je du dégoût dans la voix et en réprimant un frisson. Jasper et Edward comme les deux crétins qu'ils étaient, cachaient leurs rires qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

- Regarde-moi ces superbes muscles ! me dit Emmett en les bandant et en embrassant son biceps.

- Franchement, il te manque une paire de seins pour que je te trouve du charme, quoique l'autre jour, je t'ai trouvé du charme... lui souris-je.

- Ah ouais quand ? me demanda t-il tout excité.

- Ben tu sais quand je t'ai croisé avec la petite blonde, là tu avais du charme !

-AH oui ?

Il était réellement surpris que je puisse lui trouver un quelconque charme et il avait parfaitement raison, il n'en avait aucun à mon goût !

- Ben oui Emmett ! T'avais une paire de seins avec toi donc tu avais du charme ! lui dis-je en rigolant. Là, Jasper et Edward ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il comprit que je me foutais de lui et m'avertit :

- Cours Swan !

Je courus me cacher dans les toilettes des filles pour essayer de semer Emmett, et ce fut là que je la vis pour la première fois.

Elle était en train de se laver les mains au lavabo tout en se regardant dans le miroir en face d'elle. J'eus du mal à respirer tellement je la trouvais belle. Elle était grande et élancée, ses cheveux couleur flamme donnaient l'impression de danser autour de son visage pâle et harmonieux. Le feu se propagea dans tout mon être et j'eus énormément de mal à revenir sur terre, surtout lorsque ses yeux verts clairs, presque fluorescents à cause des néons de la pièce, croisèrent les miens et qu'elle me sourit. Mon cœur rata un battement à la vue de ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et si parfaites.

-Salut tu es la nouvelle ? réussis-je à balbutier. Je suis Bella.

Ma voix avait tremblé mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et me sourit encore plus largement. Je me sentis défaillir au moment où elle me répondit :

- Victoria, enchantée Bella !

- C'est moi qui suis enchantée, soufflais-je en souriant à mon tour.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point à ce moment là.

Très tôt je lui fis comprendre que je préférais les filles et qu'elle était à mon goût.

On se cherchait mutuellement, ça a duré des semaines. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis enfin décidée à passer à l'action.

- Bon aujourd'hui, c'est décidé je l'embrasse, dis-je alors que j'étais affalée sur la table de la cafétéria.

- Ca fait trois semaines que tu dis ça tous les jours, me fit remarquer Edward tout en continuant de manger ses frites.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé.

- Ok, répondit-il en mettant une autre frite dans sa bouche sans se départir de son flegme.

Et là sans plus de cérémonie, je me suis levée de ma chaise et je suis allée attendre Victoria devant son casier. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée qu'elle me rejette. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais je ne pouvais dire avec exactitude s'il s'agissait seulement d'amitié ou s'il y avait plus. Je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de courage pour la revoir tous les jours si jamais elle ne voulait pas plus avec moi.

- Salut ma belle, me dit Victoria en me sortant de mes réflexions, tu vas bien ?

- En fait oui, lui répondis-je

Et là, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à mon baiser, je commençai à m'éloigner d'elle, triste à l'idée qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi.

Je n'avais pas fait quatre pas que je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon bras et me retourner.

Quand je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était, la bouche de Victoria s'écrasa contre la mienne et alors que sa langue forçait le barrage de mes lèvres, je compris ce qu'il se passait et répondis avec fougue à son baiser. Quant à bout de souffle, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, je vis Edward au loin qui me faisait signe avec ses deux pouces et se déhanchait en prenant des postures équivoques. Je me mis à pouffer comme une idiote.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda Victoria.

- Rien, c'est Edward qui me fait une grimace, répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs pour notre prochain cours

Et puis un jour, cela devait faire six mois que nous sortions ensemble, mon père me laissa la maison pour aller pêcher tout un week-end avec ses potes. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et même s'il ne fit aucune remarques, c'était sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il m'acceptait telle que j'étais et qu'il appréciait aussi Victoria.

- Vic, ce week-end j'ai la maison pour moi, lui appris-je en faisant bouger mes sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Charlie n'est pas là ? Me questionna ma charmante petite amie.

- Nope, week-end pêche, alors je te réquisitionne, lui dis-je en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Ok, me dit-elle avant de me repousser et en regardant à droite à gauche comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, je vais en cours, je passerais chez toi vers vingt heures, ça te va ?

- Ok, c'est parfait, à plus tard ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Je vais voir Edward.

Je sautillais comme une gamine tout en rejoignant mon meilleur ami.

- Alors beau gosse, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? demandai-je en arrivant vers mon meilleur ami assis sur son banc en train de prendre l'air, la tête renversé en arrière, les bras étendus de chaque côté du dossier.

- Je t'attendais ma poule, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin

- Ouais à d'autres !

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Il releva la tête vers moi en attendant ma réponse.

- Papa Charlie me laisse la maison tout le week-end, alors ce soir Victoria viens à la maison.

- J'ai compris, ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Je te vois pas du week-end quoi...

- Pff bien sûr que si, comme si on avait déjà passé un week-end sans se voir depuis au moins cinq ans, t'auras qu'a passé Dimanche. Allez j'y vais, faut que j'aille tout préparer pour que ce soit parfait.

-Amuse-toi bien !

- Compte sur moi ! rétorquais-je en m'éloignant vers ma voiture.

- Allez faut que je m'y mette, j'ai plus que quatre heures avant qu'elle n'arrive, me dis-je à haute voix en ouvrant la porte de chez moi.

Je commençais par le rangement de la chambre, parce que là ça craignait, il y avait des fringues partout ça le faisait pas trop. J'avais envie que tout soit parfait pour ma première fois avec ma petite-amie et ma première fois tout court d'ailleurs. Alors autant que ce soit fait dans des draps propres. Une fois cela réglé, je partis en direction de la cuisine, j'avais beau vivre avec un célibataire endurci, nous avions une cuisine super fonctionnelle. Et tout ce que je savais, c'était mon père qui me l'avait appris.

Je me mis à faire un menu digne de la St Valentin puis je dressai la table, et je partis me changer.

J'eus à peine le temps de tout finir de préparer que déjà ma petite-amie sonnait à la porte.

A peine la porte ouverte, je me jetai sur sa bouche telle une affamée et fourrageait dans ses cheveux que j'adorais avant de finalement la relâcher.

- Rebonjour toi !

- Hum tu as l'air contente de me revoir, me dit-elle en riant.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondis-je tout en lui tirant la main jusqu'au salon où j'avais dressé la table.

- C'est magnifique ! me dit-elle en regardant la table sur laquelle trônait un bouquet d'orchidées ainsi qu'un chandelier et des bougies.

- Rien que pour toi

- Ca sent bon, tu as fais quoi ?

- Poulet à l'ananas comme tu aimes, et en dessert fondu au chocolat

- Si on passait direct au dessert ? me demanda-t-elle mutine avant de m'entrainer vers les escaliers.

Je la suivis sans opposer de résistance, autant être honnête j'attendais ce moment avec une certaine impatience. J'étais tout de même fébrile lorsque nous passâmes la porte de ma chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle venait mais cette fois, je savais que ce serait bien différent et pour cause, lorsqu'elle m'embrassa, je me sentis défaillir. Sa langue joua avec la mienne, la taquinant de la pointe pour mieux l'enfourner dans ma bouche par la suite. Je me mis à sourire tout contre sa bouche tandis que mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches, passant sous son fin débardeur. Elle se mit à gémir et se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Nos poitrines s'entrechoquèrent et très vite j'eus le besoin de la sentir nue tout contre moi. Je lui ôtais son débardeur et ma bouche partit à la découverte de sa peau blanche.

Je n'avais plus peur désormais, le désir guidait mes gestes et à l'entendre, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Je la fis reculer et elle finit par s'allonger sur mon lit. Je la surplombais une fois son pantalon enlevé et recommençais à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, me griffant par endroits, plantant ses ongles à d'autres et je n'en ressentais que de la satisfaction.

- Déshabille-toi Bella...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure suppliant et j'aurais été bien idiote de ne pas me plier à ses désirs, surtout en cet instant. Elle me regarda enlever mes vêtements et lécha ses lèvres de sa langue pour se délecter de la vision que je lui offrais.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis autrement que comme un garçon manqué, autrement que comme cette fille banale et maladroite qui aime les mêmes choses que ses copains. Là, j'étais bien plus que ça. Oui, pour la première fois, je me sentis belle et désirable. Peut-être même aimée. En tout cas, moi je l'aimais pour la façon dont elle me regardait et me voulait.

Lorsque je me repositionnais sur elle, Victoria me sourit et me dit :

- J'ai presque failli attendre !

Puis elle vint coller sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ses mains faisaient des merveilles sur mon corps, me travaillant et me caressant à tel point que j'eus l'impression que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsque mon soutien-gorge fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relevai, surprise et elle en profita pour prendre un de mes tétons en bouche. Je criais d'extase, incapable de me contenir tellement j'avais la sensation qu'il était directement relié à mon bas ventre.

Je ne fus pas en reste et pliais mon genou afin de le positionner tout contre son intimité brulante. Elle se cambra, relâchant mon sein et j'en profitai pour m'attaquer au sien après avoir soulevé son sous-vêtement. Elle ondulait contre mon genou, se donnant du plaisir grâce à la friction occasionnée. Je levai les yeux pour l'observer se perdre dans le plaisir, refusant de cesser mes caresses buccales sur sa poitrine.

Elle plia sa jambe et la remua de façon à m'adresser la même caresse. C'était doux mais très vite, cela en devint frustrant car pas assez libérateur à mon goût. Je m'abreuvais de ses soupirs et gémissements tout en descendant le long de son corps. Elle me laissa l'embrasser sur toute ma progression, de ses seins à son ventre et finalement, j'atteignis le bord de sa culotte.

La peur me reprit, enfin non, plutôt la crainte de me faire rejeter lorsque mes doigts descendirent son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes fuselées. Je pris quelques minutes pour me ressaisir, profitant également de la vision de son corps nu et de ses jambes écartées qui n'attendaient que moi. Lentement, je parcourus de baisers mouillés ses mollets puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ma langue finit par se délecter de son antre humide pour moi. J'en gémis de bonheur tellement son goût était exquis. Elle se cambra, réclamant plus amis je voulais prendre mon temps, profiter de cette première fois qui resterait toujours unique.

Nous n'avons qu'une seule première fois alors autant s'en délecter le plus possible.

Ma langue tournoya sur son bouton de chair qui palpitait tout contre ma bouche. Ses hanches se soulevaient, désirant mettre un terme à cette douce torture. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux et elle me releva la tête.

- Je veux que tu jouisses avec moi Bella, murmura-t-elle les yeux noirs de désirs.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Comment veux-tu que... commençais-je avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel et ne commence à bouger.

Je restais stoïque, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle se mit à l'envers dans le lit, sa tête entre mes genoux pliés prenant appui sur le lit et écarta les jambes de façon à me laisser le loisir de continuer à la lécher avec dévotion.

J'aurais pu rire de ma bêtise, un soixante neuf ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre pourtant, mais lorsque sa langue passa de haut en bas de ma fente, toute envie de rire mourut au profit d'un long gémissement. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant que je ne puisse réagir et finalement, je posais ma bouche contre son bouton pour l'aspirer, ses jambes tremblèrent tandis que je sentis un de ses doigts se joindre à sa bouche.

C'était beaucoup plus qu'agréable, c'était indescriptible ce que je ressentais. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur et seul son doigt qui s'infiltra dans mon antre réussit à me calmer quelque peu avant que mon désir de plus atteigne des sommets. Elle rajouta alors un second doigt et me pompa, doucement d'abord afin que je m'habitue, après tout c'était nouveau pour moi, puis de plus en plus fort et rapide, jouant de la pointe de sa langue dans mes moindres replis.

Mon vagin palpita fortement plusieurs fois tandis que mes doigts se mirent à faire des va-et-vient en elle en rythme avec les siens. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'habituer, sa cyprine s'écoulait librement par vagues le long de ses cuisses écartées. De ma langue, j'en récoltais une grande partie, m'abreuvant jusqu'à plus soif de la femme que j'aimais.

Lorsqu'un troisième de ses doigts me pénétra et qu'elle les recourba en moi, touchant mon centre nerveux, je me mis à trembler de tout mon être, ma vue se troubla et je jouis tout contre son intimité, pompant avec mes doigts et aspirant son clitoris de toute mes forces avec ma bouche, la faisant chavirer elle aussi dans l'orgasme.

Je pense que peu de temps après, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, j'étais heureuse et comblée.

J'entendis du bruit dans ma chambre ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je vis ma petite-amie se rhabiller.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais mon amour ?

- Tu vois bien que je me rhabille non ? dit-elle sèchement.

- Je vois ça Vic mais reviens au lit, on a toute la journée.

- Il faut que je rentre, me dit-elle tout en continuant à s'habiller dos à moi.

- Victoria ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je timidement pour la première fois.

- Bon, commença-t-elle en soupirant, je t'aime pas, je t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerai jamais, je voulais juste être sûre de moi. Je ne savais pas si je préférais les filles ou les mecs. C'était cool nous deux mais voilà, je préfère les mecs, d'ailleurs je vais te dire la vérité, je te quitte pour James, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me déballait tout ça, des larmes silencieuses ne cessaient de couler le long de mes joues.

- Au revoir Bella, me dit-elle en quittant ma chambre et en refermant la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Et là j'éclatais en sanglots.

Edward me retrouva comme ça. Inquiet de ne pas me voir répondre ni au téléphone ni à ma porte, il avait pris la clé de secours sous l'appentis et était rentré. Il m'avait trouvée prostrée dans ma chambre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait consolée pendant des heures en me murmurant des mots doux. Il me répétait à quel point j'étais une fille exceptionnelle, que tout le monde voudrait être avec moi, et que si Victoria n'avait pas su voir la perle que j'étais c'était qu'elle ne me méritait pas.

Grâce à lui et son soutien, j'avais remonté la pente. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée au bout de quelques temps qu'on sorte pour chasser tous les deux comme il disait. Et on chassait souvent les même proies, parfois c'était lui qui gagnait, d'autres fois c'était moi.

Ça a duré jusqu'à notre seconde année de fac. Jusqu'au jour où la fille qu'on avait repérée tous les deux nous demanda une chose étonnante.

- Je vous propose un truc, nous dit Maria notre future conquête à l'un ou à l'autre.

- Vas-y, l'incitai-je en lui caressant doucement le bras.

- Vu que vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous me vouliez tous les deux, et que je ne sais pas qui choisir, je vous propose un plan à trois, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je bus une gorgée de ma bière tout en regardant Edward pour voir s'il était d'accord. Franchement, je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis une éternité et mon colocataire depuis notre entrée en fac. Il était bel homme de ce que je pouvais en dire et je l'avais souvent vu se balader en serviette ou même complètement nu pour ce que ça me dérangeait. Le questionnement que je lus dans son regard me fit hausser les épaules.

- Il faut bien une première fois à tout ! m'exclamai-je.

Je le vis sourire et me faire un clin d'œil. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et déposa un léger baiser à l'intérieur de mon poignet.

- Et je serais plus que ravi d'être ce premier, finit-il par dire en m'incendiant de son regard qu'il réservait habituellement à ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Troublée et impatiente, j'ai alors posé ma bière, je me suis levée avant de leur lancer en les regardant par-dessus mon épaule :

- On y va ?

Arrivés chez nous, j'ouvris une bouteille de vodka que je bus au goulot, si vraiment il allait se passer quelque chose entre Edward et moi, il me fallait au moins ça. Je fis passer à Edward, pensant qu'il en voudrait aussi pour se donner du courage mais il l'a tendit directement à Maria.

- T'en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle refusa alors je la lui piquais des mains et j'en repris une bonne rasade avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

-Vous venez ? leur demandais-je.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière et je tremblotais comme la jeune ignorante et naïve que j'étais à l'époque. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je commençai à hyper ventiler jusqu'à ce que deux mains puissantes se posent délicatement sur mon ventre.

Edward plaqua mon dos contre son torse viril alors que ses mains passaient sous mon débardeur. Il pencha la tête et embrassa mon cou, ses mains décrivant de petits cercles sur la peau de mon ventre. Sa présence calma ma respiration mais pas mon cœur, loin de là. De son nez, il chatouilla mon épaule jusque dans le creux de mon cou, inspirant celui-ci à grandes goulées comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Bella... laissa-t-il échapper au creux de mon oreille.

Je me figeai. De quoi ?

- Chuuuuutt... souffla-t-il avant de coller son imposante érection contre mes fesses. Chuuuuutt Bella...

Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il se mit à se déhancher dans mon dos, me faisant allégrement profiter de l'effet que je lui faisais. Sa bouche continuait à m'embrasser, me lécher et même me mordiller le cou tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait pour finalement atteindre mon sein gauche. Il le massa doucement par-dessus le fin tissu de soie avant de passer dessous et de le prendre à pleine main. Toujours en douceur, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, il pressa ma poitrine avant de relâcher la pression et de passer son index à plusieurs reprises sur mon téton qui se mit à pointer un peu plus à chacun de ses passages.

Ma tête partit en arrière et se posa naturellement sur son épaule, lui laissant encore plus de peau à mordiller. Son érection de désemplissait pas, bien au contraire, je pouvais le sentir durcir encore et encore tout contre mes fesses. Je me surpris même à les frotter tout contre sa turgescence pour plus de contact. Il poussa un grondement presqu'animal tout contre ma peau et ses dents me grignotèrent un peu plus le cou. Je gémis de la sensation, haletante et tremblante de désir.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fit sursauter. Je tentais de sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward pour aller rattraper Maria qui avait dû se sentir un peu trop mise à l'écart mais il me serra à m'en étouffer. Je me débattis, essayant de glisser ou de me faufiler hors de ses bras mais plus je gigotais, plus il me serrait contre lui.

- Je t'en prie Bella... murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Juste une fois... Rien qu'une seule fois...

- Edward je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Il me fit sentir son érection de nouveau et je ne pus me retenir de gémir.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie Bella ?

Sa main recommença à malaxer mon sein, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il pinça mon téton dressé entre ses doigts et goba mon lobe d'oreille.

- Ose le dire Bella ?

Tandis que sa main s'occupait de mon sein, l'autre descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean.

- Je n'en ai pas... commençais-je à bout de souffle.

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent mon pantalon et s'infiltrèrent lentement sous la bordure de mon shorty. Mes jambes se transformèrent en coton et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique.

- Envie... réussis-je à dire finalement.

Il atteignit mon clitoris et commença à tracer des cercles dessus avec son majeur.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella, tu en as envie ou tu n'en as pas envie ? murmura-t-il son souffle caressant mon cou et me faisant frissonner.

Ma tête retomba en arrière tandis que ses doigts écartaient mes lèvres pour entrer en moi délicatement, laissant son pouce sur mon bout de chair. Il fit quelques lents va-et-vient dans mon antre avant de demander de nouveau :

- Dis-moi ?

Son ton se fit plus grave, c'était quasiment un ordre.

- Envie ou pas envie ?

Il courba ses doigts qui glissaient avec facilité en moi tant j'étais humide. Moi souffle se coupa lorsqu'il atteignit et gratta un point plus sensible que les autres. Je me cambrai, suivant avec mes hanches le mouvement de ses doigts en moi. Il était doux mais foutrement précis à tel point que je ne faisais que couiner pour qu'il accélère.

- DIS-MOI ? me fit-il sursauter.

Ses mains continuaient à me torturer trop lentement, l'une sur mon sein et l'autre sur mon intimité. J'haletais et je me sentais bien incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

- Dis-moi... supplia-t-il tout en rajoutant un troisième doigt pour mieux prendre possession de mon corps.

Je pris sur moi et tournai la tête dans sa direction, peinant à ouvrir les yeux, je parvins tout de même à fixer son regard. Il était tout près de moi, nos souffles se mélangeaient et sa respiration était tout aussi hachurée que la mienne. Ses yeux emplis d'un désir brut et insatiable me brûlèrent. J'avalai ma salive difficilement et bruyamment, pensant que ça m'aiderait à lui répondre mes ses doigts passèrent de nouveau sur mon point sensible et seul un long gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Il en profita pour m'embrasser fiévreusement et avec une urgence qui contrastait avec la lenteur de ses doigts. D'autres de mes gémissements vinrent s'éteindre dans sa bouche lorsqu'il joignit sa langue à la mienne. Je levai les mains pour m'accrocher à sa nuque et passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Nos bouches s'emboîtaient à la perfection à tel point que je me demandais comment je n'avais pas pu voir ça en lui. Comment étais-je passé à côté de lui sans le voir autrement que comme mon meilleur ami ?

Notre baiser sembla durer des heures, le temps devint quelque chose de totalement subjectif surtout lorsque ses doigts me pompèrent avec plus d'ardeur. Ils entraient et ressortaient de plus en plus vite, glissant dans mon antre de plus en plus facilement à mesure que le désir me submergeait. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, notre souffle se fit plus court et mes hanches se calèrent au rythme de ses doigts. Mon téton et mon sein devinrent si sensibles sous son autre main que j'avais la sensation grisante qu'ils étaient directement reliés à mon intimité.

Je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme arriver par vagues successives, toujours ses doigts me travaillaient ardemment, je n'étais que soupirs et suffocations étouffés par notre baiser. Une boule grondante se construisit au creux de mon ventre, déchirant tout sur son passage. Il lâcha ma bouche pour que nous puissions reprendre nos respirations et repartit à l'assaut de mon cou, me baisant toujours de ses longs doigts habiles.

- Bella... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix si rauque me fit trembler de tout mon être, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et il dut me soutenir par les hanches et délaisser mon sein. Je me cambrai et me raidis avant d'exploser de plaisir après un dernier va-et-vient profond.

- Hhhhaaa Edwaaaaaard ! hurlai-je tandis que tout mon corps se relâchait.

J'entrouvris les yeux lorsque je le sentis me porter. Il arborait un sourire fier et heureux. J'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Il baissa les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son sourire s'agrandit et il m'inonda d'amour. Je fronçai les sourcils, m'aimait-il réellement ? Enfin, oui il m'aimait, je le savais mais m'aimait-il de cette façon là ?

Et puis je me souvins, je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il regardait sa mère. Ce vert incandescent, cette intensité révélatrice de sentiments dépassant l'entendement. Oui je savais maintenant, il m'aimait.

Délicatement, je levai la main pour caresser sa joue. Il pencha la tête et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les ancrer dans les miens.

- Tu comprends maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais, encore sous le choc de ma découverte et incapable d'autre chose que d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne pour lui donner un baiser tout en douceur. Moi aussi je l'aimais. Je l'avais toujours aimé. Inconsciemment certes, mais c'était bien là et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

Il m'installa sur le lit et me surplomba sans pour autant que nos lèvres ne se décollent. Mes mains descendirent le long de ses flancs et il se suréleva pour m'aider à lui ôter son jean. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit pour passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et revint se positionner sur moi. Son érection frotta contre mon clitoris endolori et je me cambrai. Il en profita pour choyer mes seins, sa bouche les suçotant pour mieux les dévorer ensuite.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Tu es sûre Bella ?

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sûre de moi qu'en cet instant.

- Pas de retour en arrière ensuite, crut-il bon de préciser alors qu'il se postait à mon entrée. Plus de filles, juste moi Bella. Rien que moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si je voulais autre chose que toi...

La suite de ma phrase mourut dans un gémissement tandis qu'il me faisait sienne pour la première fois.

Et ce ne fut certainement pas la dernière...


	9. Teenage dream

**Concours « Notre première fois »**

**Titre : Teenage Dream**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à d'autres séries, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**- Je suis fou de toi Bella. **

Sa main serrait ma hanche en signe de possession tandis qu'il me murmurait de sa voix la plus suave ses quelques mots que je rêvais d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Son autre main se crocheta à ma nuque et il rapprocha ses lèvres si tentantes de ma bouche. Il effleura mes lèvres délicatement, me regardant comme pour me demander s'il pouvait continuer et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle ou alors était-ce moi ?

Je ne sais pas qui avait initié ce second baiser mais c'était torride. Sa bouche baisait littéralement la mienne. Il avait pénétré ma bouche de sa langue si douce au goût sucré. Il faisait des trucs si sensuels avec sa langue que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me faire sur d'autres parties de mon corps. Putain, mon shorty était trempé rien que d'y penser. J'étais en train de me perdre dans un maelström de sensations. Il me fit frissonner rien qu'en caressant mes épaules. Son toucher était si doux et électrisant, je n'étais que lave en fusion. Pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête pas…

Il commença à faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe et me dit « j'ai une terrible envie de te faire l'amour. » Et il continua à me déshabiller lentement tout en me caressant de ses doigts experts qu'ils guidaient vers mon centre déjà brûlant. Une musique de fond fit lentement son apparition, il manquait plus que les violons et j'étais au paradis…

BBBIIIPPP !

Ma main se leva automatiquement et envoya valser le réveil à travers la pièce. J'entendis celui-ci exploser contre mon placard. Et voilà, encore un réveil qui n'a pas survécu à Bella Swan…

**- Fais chier !** Criai-je.

Cela faisait quelques jours que je faisais ce même rêve torride qui n'en finissait jamais puisque ce putain de réveil se mettait toujours en marche au moment où mon rêve devenait de plus en plus intense. Et chaque matin, j'étais dans un état de frustration extrême. J'étais en nage et ma minette était enflammée. Je devais alors me soulager, c'était ça ou la douche froide alors c'était vite décidé.

Enfin c'était toute l'histoire de ma pathétique vie. Je rêvais d'un mec que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Edward Cullen était le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Cela faisait 2 ans jour pour jour que je fantasmais sur lui et malheureusement je n'étais pas la seule sur la liste.

J'en étais folle amoureuse depuis la Seconde lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans le lycée quelques jours après la rentrée. Edward était un grand brun aux yeux verts hypnotiques, il aurait pu faire du mannequinat sans problème. Robert Pattinson et Kellan Lutz pouvaient aller se rhabiller à côté de lui. Il était arrivé de France pour s'installer à San Francisco et forcément cela avait fait des émules auprès de la gente féminine.

Je me souviendrai toujours du premier jour où il est arrivé à la Woodside International School, notre lycée. Il portait une chemise bleue avec les manches retroussées au niveau de ses coudes et un jean brut et je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui dès ce jour-là. Edward était le plus beau mec qu'il m'ait été donné de voir durant ma courte vie. Son sourire en coin faisait fondre les filles. Sa chevelure coiffée-décoiffée lui donnait l'impression d'être juste sorti du lit, comme s'il avait fait des choses peu catholiques et cela le rendait carrément irrésistible.

Il était adorable avec tout le monde enfin je dis ça mais ce n'était qu'une supposition et les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui car en 2 ans je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce que j'étais une putain de trouillarde. J'aimais la coqueluche du lycée et moi Bella Swan j'étais juste invisible à ses yeux.

Laissez-moi un peu vous résumer ma vie pathétique. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je déteste mon prénom lui préférant largement Bella. J'ai 17 ans et cela fait 2 ans que je vis seule dans un petit appartement. Vous me direz sûrement que c'est jeune pour vivre seule mais je vous répondrai que la vie est parfois dure et qu'elle ne vous fait pas de cadeaux.

J'avais perdu mes parents Renée et Charlie dans un tragique accident de voiture, il y a tout juste 2 ans. Un chauffard ivre les avait percutés si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu au choc. J'aurai dû être avec eux ce jour-là mais le sort en avait décidé autrement et aujourd'hui j'étais seule. Je n'avais ni frère et sœur mais mes parents avaient eu le temps de faire un testament stipulant qu'ils me laissaient ce petit appartement où j'habitais désormais. Il aurait dû servir pour mes études à la fac mais finalement avait été utile plus tôt.

Ma garde avait été confiée à ma tante et mon oncle, Esmée (la sœur de ma mère) et Carlisle, qui avaient voulu m'héberger mais j'avais refusé d'être une bouche de plus à nourrir pour eux. En effet, ils avaient déjà 6 enfants, Amy, Kate, Ben, Willow, Demetri et Alice. Alice était ma cousine mais aussi ma meilleure amie car nous avions le même âge et nous nous n'étions jamais séparées depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je ne voyais que rarement mes autres cousins car ils faisaient des études à l'autre bout du pays. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Esmée et Carlisle en cas de besoin mais je savais aussi que mes parents m'avaient laissé pas mal d'argent pour m'en sortir.

En plus d'Alice, je pouvais également compter sur mes 2 autres amies : Angela et Rosalie. Nous étions le quatuor infernal. Toujours partantes pour faire les 400 coups mais aussi toujours célibataires. Ce qui d'ailleurs était surprenant car elles étaient vraiment belles. Alice était une petite brune aux cheveux courts avec un visage rieur, elle était montée sur ressorts mais adorable. Angela était châtain avec des yeux marron cachés sous des lunettes, de taille moyenne mais avec de jolies formes et Rosalie était une blonde pulpeuse avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Et moi ben j'étais plus que banale, brune aux yeux marron rien de bien attirant quoi, surtout quand j'étais avec mes 3 amies.

Le rendez-vous de la rentrée était donné en face le lycée de manière à pouvoir un peu discuter de nos vacances car nous ne les avions pas passées toutes ensemble.

J'avais décidé que cette année, au lieu de me morfondre à espérer qu'Edward me remarque et bien j'allais me transformer pour essayer de trouver le prince charmant et enfin perdre cette foutue virginité. J'avais donc revêtu ma plus belle tenue une petite robe noire avec des talons et un petit gilet par-dessus. Une première pour moi car j'étais beaucoup plus du genre jean/baskets.

**- Mamamia ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma cousine et accessoirement meilleure amie ?** Siffla Alice quand j'arrivais devant elles.

**- Et bien Alice, je suis toujours moi mais un peu mieux habillée.** Dis-je en souriant.

**- Vachement mieux habillée tu veux dire.** Souligna Rosalie d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Rosalie était une férue de mode tout comme Alice donc cela signifiait que ma tenue ne devait pas être si mal que ça.

**- Arrêtez les filles, j'aimais bien ses jeans et ses baskets moi.** Précisa Angela.

Angela était discrète, comme moi elle aimait les tenues passe-partout.

**- Merci pour ton soutien Angela. Bon alors les filles ces vacances, c'était bien ?** Changeai-je de sujet pour ne pas parler de ma tenue pendant des heures, je n'étais guère fan de mode.

**- Et bien c'était génial Paris…** Commença Rosalie.

**- Surtout les boutiques.** Rajouta Alice.

Les parents de Rosalie voyageaient beaucoup, ils avaient proposé à Alice de venir avec eux à Paris et forcément elle n'avait pas pu refuser une telle opportunité.

**- Et tu as oublié tous ces beaux mâles sexys.** Indiqua Rosalie d'un air rêveur.

**- Et bien nous aussi c'était sympa. On a bien profité de la ville et du parc. On a rencontré pleins de touristes.** Dit Angela.

Angela et moi avions passé notre été ensemble à promener dans la ville, à renseigner les touristes et à parfois passer des après-midis avec eux.

**- Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré Paul et Embry ?** Demanda Alice.

J'acquiesçai. Paul et Embry avaient été nos premiers flirts. Ils venaient d'une réserve indienne en Arizona et avaient passé 15 jours à San Francisco. Nous les avions rencontrés par hasard et avions joué les guides pour eux. Mais comme des amourettes d'été, ils s'en étaient allés. Et Alice et Rosalie avaient rencontré Stefan et Damon. Nous étions bien évidemment restées en contact donc nous connaissions les histoires de chacune.

**- Et les filles, c'est pas le frère d'Edward là-bas ?** Demanda Rosalie, son radar à beaux mecs toujours en action.

**- Oh oui, il s'appelle Jasper, il vient juste d'arriver de France et il est à tomber par terre, **répliqua Alice. **Vous avez vu comme il est beau et mystérieux mais attention, c'est chasse gardée.** Nous menaça-t-elle tout en nous pointant du doigt.

**- Alice tu sais très bien que je préfère Emmett.** **Mais bon j'ai des yeux c'est fait pour mater. **Plaisanta-t-elle.

Tout en discutant, elles reluquaient le groupe des populaires. Emmett, Dean et Edward jouaient dans l'équipe de basket et je pariais que Jasper en ferait bientôt parti puisqu'il était déjà dans la bande.

Les joueurs de basket passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble même en dehors des matches. Et on pouvait voir plein de nanas graviter autour d'eux. Surtout le groupe des bimbos comme j'aimais les appeler à savoir Jessica, Tanya, Cordelia et Elena. Malheureusement pour moi c'était également toutes des ex d'Edward. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu sortir avec ses pestes.

**- Où est ton prince charmant ?** Interrogea Angela.

Toutes les 3 savaient à quel point j'étais folle amoureuse d'Edward mais aussi connaissaient mon atroce timidité. Elles espéraient qu'un jour il fasse le premier pas, mais pour ma part j'étais désespérée car j'étais sûre d'être totalement invisible pour lui, sinon il m'aurait au moins dit une fois bonjour en 2 ans. Mais bizarrement les filles étaient persuadées qu'il avait un faible pour moi, quelle connerie !

**- Je ne sais pas. Et si nous allions en cours, il va bientôt être l'heure, non ?** Je disais cela d'un air détaché pour ne pas trop parler d'Edward.

**- Bella, tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet toute ta vie !** S'indigna Rosalie.

**- Mais il n'y a rien à dire puisque qu'il ne me calcule même pas ! **M'écriai-je excédée.

**- En tout cas, avec cette tenue s'il ne te voit pas, je peux t'assurer qu'il est gay.** Plaisanta Alice.

Nous traversions le passage piéton pour nous rendre au lycée. Je sentis mon portable vibré dans mon sac et me mis à sa recherche tout en ralentissant le pas. Les filles avaient traversé et je cherchais toujours mon téléphone au fond de mon sac. Mais quelle idée d'avoir un sac si volumineux ?

J'entendis une voiture freiner et faire des dérapages.

**- Bella ! Attention !** Crièrent-elles.

Je restais bloquée sur le passage en voyant la voiture foncer sur moi, sentant ma dernière heure arrivée et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir le choc. Je commençais à voir ma vie défiler dans ma tête. Ma vie aurait été courte, finalement, j'allais rejoindre mes parents plus tôt que prévu. Quelques minutes passèrent, ça aurait pu être des heures que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir la voiture à quelques centimètres de mes jambes. Soulagée d'être encore vivante, je gueulais aussitôt sur le chauffard.

**- Espèce de connard, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Les passages piétons c'est pas fait pour les chiens !** Hurlai-je rouge de colère.

J'allais à nouveau vider mon sac quand je vis le conducteur et me tus immédiatement. A bord d'une Volvo noire se trouvait Edward Cullen. Il me regardait stupéfait. Nous nous fixions un moment sans détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre, c'était violent et intense.

_Ben voilà ma vieille, il t'a remarquée maintenant. _

Je me mis à rougir furieusement toujours incapable de bouger et heureusement les filles choisirent ce moment pour m'aider à finir de traverser la route.

Je vis Edward s'en aller vers le parking l'air dépité.

**- Bells, ça va ?** Dit Angela.

**- Tu n'as rien ?** Continua Alice.

**- Non je n'ai rien.** Soupirai-je.

**- Il aurait pu te tuer ce gros con.** Rajouta Rose.

**- T'as vu qui c'était ?** Questionna Alice.

**- C'était Edward.** Murmurai-je toujours sous le choc.

**- Et ben, c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre fracassante, je crois que tu as réussi ton coup pour qu'il te remarque.** Répliqua Rosalie, moqueuse.

**- Pfff n'importe quoi. Bon on y va ? **

Et voilà comment commença notre rentrée…

La matinée était vite passée, nous étions toutes les quatre dans la même classe, nous pouvions ainsi continuer à discuter de nos vacances, de vraies pipelettes, enfin avec mes amies j'étais facilement bavarde, avec les autres c'était une autre histoire. Nous parlions de garçons pour pas changer.

Alice et Rosalie allaient nous raconter leur première fois. Car oui à 17 ans, elles avaient déjà franchi le cap, ce qui n'était pas encore notre cas à Angela et moi. Nous avions besoin toutes les deux d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne pour sortir avec quelqu'un alors coucher avec un inconnu était juste inconcevable. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de me faire quelques petits plaisirs solitaires mais je suppose que ce n'était rien comparé aux doigts habiles d'un vrai mec, j'avais hâte de tenter l'expérience.

**- Sérieusement les filles, il faut que vous arrêtiez de croire au prince charmant, il ne va pas arriver sur son cheval blanc. Trouvez-vous un beau gosse et coucher avec, vous allez voir comme c'est trop bon !** Déclara Rose.

**- Il faudrait déjà qu'elles s'enlèvent Dean et Edward de la tête !** Indiqua Alice d'un air malicieux.

Angela et moi en tombions simultanément nos mâchoires.

**- Mais j'ai, j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Dean !** S'offusqua Angela tout piquant un fard monumental.

**- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ma belle. Et toi Bella, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Je sais très bien que vous êtes accros les filles, mais sérieusement, faut que vous tourniez la page parce que si vous attendez après eux vous allez mourir vieilles filles. Il vous faut des vrais mecs, qui en ont dans le pantalon, pas des timides.**

Rose avait toujours le don de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, sa franchise était sa principale qualité et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aimait.

**- Franchement les filles, le lycée grouille de beaux mecs, vous n'avez que l'embarras du choix mais il a fallu que vous tombiez amoureuses des 2 pires handicapés des sentiments.** Rajouta Alice.

Alice n'avait pas tort, Edward et Dean étaient les tombeurs du lycée, toutes les filles s'accrochaient à eux comme à des bouées. De nouvelles greluches s'enchaînaient à leur bras chaque semaine. Lily et Rose avaient raison, il fallait qu'on passe à autre chose au lieu de nous torturer l'esprit.

**- Vous avez raison les filles, il faut qu'on arrête de s'accrocher à nos rêves.** Dit Angela et j'acquiesçais à sa déclaration.

Elles ne nous avaient toujours pas raconté leur première fois mais je me doutais que ça allait venir. 2 heures plus tard pendant la pause déjeuner, nous avions eu droit à tous les détails de la vie sexuelle de Rose durant l'été. On peut dire qu'elle nous avait donné un vrai cours d'éducation sexuelle. Alice avait été plus discrète à ce sujet, c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais si calme, elle qui était une boule de nerfs d'habitude. Chacune avait eu une expérience différente.

Rosalie n'avait pas fait l'amour, elle avait « baisé » avec plusieurs mecs rencontrés au hasard d'un soir. Alice était sortie tout l'été avec un dénommé James, un touriste polonais rencontré à Paris. Il avait été tendre lors de leur première fois. Rosalie avait eu très mal alors qu'Alice n'avait ressenti qu'une petite gêne. Mais aux vues des autres fois, je me disais que ça n'avait pas l'air si méchant, c'était un cap à passer et même si je savais que ça ne serait pas extraordinaire, mes hormones en ébullition m'incitaient à tenter l'expérience. Angela, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas du tout prête à faire l'amour. Nous avions donc parlé de sexe pendant tout le repas, de vraies perverses me direz-vous.

Je n'avais pas revu mon beau ténébreux cuivré depuis le pseudo accident de ce matin. Même si j'avais promis aux filles de passer à autre chose, il n'était pas si simple d'oublier celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis autant de temps. Il est difficile de gérer sa raison et son cœur.

La journée était vite passée et se terminait par un cours d'Anglais mais il me fallait d'abord aller aux toilettes. Je laissais donc les filles rejoindre la salle à l'étage tandis que je me dirigeais vers les WC pour assouvir mon envie pressante. Une fois terminé, je montais les escaliers rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard au dernier cours de la journée.

Je fus percutée de plein fouet par une espèce de masse de muscles qui me fit basculer en arrière dans les escaliers. Je fermais alors les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute, ressentant des frissons à l'idée du choc et de la douleur. C'était vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. Mais la chute n'arriva pas, des bras m'encerclèrent, je fus rattrapée in-extremis et évitai alors une mort certaine.

Toujours en état de choc, je repris conscience qu'une fois appuyée contre le mur du semi-étage (entre les 2 escaliers). Un corps d'homme pesait doucement sur moi comme pour me protéger.

**-Il va sérieusement falloir que j'arrête d'essayer de te tuer aujourd'hui… Je m'en voudrais de provoquer la mort d'une aussi belle fille que toi... **Susurra une voix suave à mon oreille tandis qu'il desserrait sa prise sur moi.

_Hein ?_

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille pour l'avoir entendue tellement de fois dans mes rêves les plus fous mais aussi en réalité quand je me retrouvais non loin de lui et qu'il discutait avec ses amis.

C'est alors que je le vis réellement, je crus d'abord que c'était un rêve, après tout quand on rêve en permanence de quelqu'un, la réalité et la fiction se confondent très souvent.

Il appuya ses deux bras musculeux contre le mur au niveau de ma tête et me fixa intensément. J'étais éblouie devant sa beauté, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de si près et c'était un spectacle que je souhaitais voir en permanence et pour toujours.

_Mon Dieu, achève-moi !_

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda-t-il alors de son timbre rauque, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses émeraudes incandescentes.

Je hochais la tête, stupéfaite par le fait qu'il me parle pour la première fois et certaine de retenir à jamais sa voix si particulière touchant mon cœur au plus profond de mon être.

**- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien de cassé ? **Précisa-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

**- Non, non ça va. Mer… Merci… Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.** Murmurai-je timidement.

_Tiens voilà que je bégaye maintenant, il manquait plus que ça !_

**- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ma belle. **Ajouta-t-il l'air charmeur.

Et voilà j'en étais sûre, il fallait que je tombe amoureuse d'un dragueur. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions pensant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être et en fait j'avais tout faux. C'était vraiment le tombeur de ces dames. Je me dérobais aussitôt de son étreinte afin de ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais déçue. Je remontai la dernière rangée d'escaliers quand je l'entendis m'appeler mais ne m'arrêtai pas.

**- Hé Isabella, attends !**

_D'où il connaît mon prénom ? C'est un dragueur, il connaît toutes les filles à mettre dans son lit ! _Me précisa ma conscience.

Arrivée dans le couloir, je fus attrapée par mon poignet et je dus faire demi-tour. Nous nous fixâmes alors un moment tandis que ses doigts dessinaient un étau brûlant sur mon poignet.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit indiquant l'interclasse. Un groupe important d'élèves se précipita sur nous et nous nous retrouvâmes poussés contre un des casiers nous retrouvant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité me rendit toute chose.

**- Il semblerait que le destin ait décidé de nous réunir plus vite que prévu. **Déclara mon fantasme sur pattes.

Nous continuâmes alors à nous regarder intensément, ses yeux me lançaient des appels érotiques, enfin c'est ce que j'imaginais bien évidemment. Il crocheta mon visage de ses deux mains chaudes et douces.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

**- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire… **Chuchota-t-il en fixant dangereusement mes lèvres.

_Quoi ?_

Mon cerveau ne pensait plus, mon cœur battait tellement la chamade que j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sa bouche effleura alors la mienne tendrement telle une caresse. Puis elle se fit beaucoup plus entreprenante et sauvage. Ce baiser me retourna littéralement, les papillons dans mon ventre firent la samba et mon cœur s'emballa tellement que je pensais qu'il allait exploser.

Je sentis sa langue quémander la mienne et nos langues partirent ainsi dans un ballet sensuel plein de volupté. Elles se titillaient, s'apprivoisaient et tournoyaient comme un seul élément. Sa langue avait un goût sucré et mentholé dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Je répondis à ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Après tout, c'était une impulsion qu'il avait eue et rien ne présageait qu'il recommencerait un jour alors je décidai d'en profiter un maximum.

La deuxième sonnerie résonna pour indiquer le début des cours et Edward sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il relâcha mes lèvres et me fit son plus beau sourire. Celui qui me faisait craquer depuis si longtemps et qui n'était réservé qu'à ses proches.

Il partit rapidement en direction de sa classe et me laissa là en plan comme une idiote.

Je venais de rêver, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir embrassée, moi Bella Swan, cette fille totalement banale. Pourtant lorsque j'effleurai mes lèvres de mes doigts, je m'aperçus qu'elles étaient gonflées, seules réelles témoins de cette agression buccale si sensuelle.

Je ne pus suivre ce dernier cours, totalement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son baiser. J'étais dans un état second, une petite bulle m'avait emmenée loin dans les nuages, j'étais d'ailleurs dans l'impossibilité de savoir ce qui avait été dit ou fait pendant l'heure. J'avais juste compris que les filles voulaient qu'on fasse la fête ce soir, qu'on aille en boîte de nuit. C'était vendredi après tout et j'osais espérer revoir mon Edward.

_D'où t'as vu que c'était ton Edward ? Arrête de rêver ma pauvre fille !_

La soirée passa très vite, j'étais pour ma part dans le coton, les filles n'avaient fait aucune remarque quant à mon état pensant que j'étais fatiguée. Elle m'avait apprêtée, m'affublant d'une jupe sexy que je n'aurai jamais mis en temps normal. Mais bon il était temps pour le changement, une nouvelle ère d'anti-célibat profilait à l'horizon. Et si Edward ne m'avait jamais captée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai plus longtemps pour lui. J'avais le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse après tout, il fallait que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusions.

**- Caliente Bella !** Siffla Alice contente de son œuvre.

**- T'as fait du super boulot Lily !** Renchérit Rose.

Alice et Rosalie étaient les expertes en mode alors nous les avions laissées faire, Angela était passée juste après moi. Et je dois dire qu'en regardant le miroir, nous étions totalement transformées. On n'était pas mal du tout. Voire même jolies.

Nos jupes étaient effectivement courtes mais juste au-dessus du genou, nos 2 expertes avaient été raisonnables pour ne pas nous faire peur. Par contre, elles avaient joué à fond la carte du maquillage, nous avions les yeux bien charbonneux pour amplifier notre regard. Alice était une as du make-up et Rosalie nous avait concocté des chignons sophistiqués.

**- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Vous êtes super sexys mais surtout pas vulgaires.** Déclarèrent-elles à l'unisson pour nous rassurer.

**- Allez c'est parti pour le Twilight !** Hurlèrent-elles toutes excitées.

**- Mais vous n'avez jamais dit qu'on irait au Twilight, on va jamais rentrer !** S'écria Angela.

**- On n'a jamais pu rentrer jusqu'à présent, c'est pas maintenant qu'on va commencer.** Rajoutai-je dépitée à l'idée de me faire refouler.

Le Twilight était la boîte la plus populaire de la région mais l'entrée y était drastique. « Only beautiful people » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

C'est sûr que quand nous allions danser entre filles, ce n'était pas pour draguer alors le jean était obligatoire, nous ne nous cassions pas la tête avec les fringues.

**- Vous croyez qu'on vous a habillées si sexy pour rien ? Ce soir je vous assure qu'on va rentrer ! On est quatre belles jeunes filles et on va faire la fête au Twilight jusqu'au bout de la nuit et puis c'est tout !** S'exclama Alice en sautillant et tapant des mains.

_Ou pas !_

1h plus tard, nous étions dans la file d'attente du Twilight.

**- Arrêtez de stresser les filles, je vous assure qu'on va rentrer. Je n'ai pas encore sortie ma botte secrète !** Plaisanta Rosalie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Ben t'as intérêt à ce que ça marche.** Soufflai-je exaspérée à l'idée d'attendre pour rien.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer. **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la rendait si confiante jusqu'à ce qu'un molosse arrive devant nous.

**- Salut ma Rosy ! Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. **Dit-il tout en décrochant la barrière et en nous faisant passer par le coin VIP.

**- Bonsoir Liam ! C'est très gentil à toi de nous laisser entrer. Je te revaudrai ça**. Déclara Rose tout sourire.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi maintenant. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle donnait des cours de Français à la petite sœur de Liam et qu'il avait craqué pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était videur au Twilight, elle lui avait demandé si on pouvait venir. Ca a du bon d'être pistonnées parfois.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce lieu chargé d'ambiance. Il y avait plusieurs salles avec plusieurs genres de musique. Nous décidions d'aller dans la salle « dancefloor » pour nous déhancher, nous adorions danser.

Entendant Chris Brown avec son « Turn up the music », nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement sur la piste de danse. Nous dansions comme des folles, nous adorions délirer faisant des chorégraphies totalement stupides. Le regard des autres nous importait peu dans ces moments de folie.

**- Beaux gosses à 6h.** Nous dit Rosalie avec son regard de prédatrice.

En effet, nous pouvions voir Emmett et Dean accoudés au bar sirotant une bière. Jasper et Edward les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Je me fis violence pour ne pas observer Edward plus que de raison.

**- Oh, oh, oh ! Je crois que t'as une touche Bella. **Cria Alice à mon oreille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire comme connerie ma cousine !_

Un groupe de quatre garçons s'approcha de nous et l'un d'eux crocheta mes hanches pour que nous dansions ensemble. Il ne me serrait pas, comme pour me dire que j'avais le pouvoir. Je me retournais légèrement pour le voir et je dois dire qu'il était pas mal du tout dans son genre, encore un brun ténébreux…

**- J'en connais un qui n'apprécie pas du tout le spectacle. **Me dit Angela tout en me désignant les mecs de notre lycée.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers le bar et aperçus Edward regardant dans notre direction les poings serrés sur le comptoir et le regard noir.

_Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

**- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer au plan B.** Ajouta Rose à l'attention d'Alice.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de plan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent encore ?_

Rosalie, Alice et Angela se mirent à danser avec les autres garçons tout en nous encerclant pour que je me retrouve collée serrée contre mon beau ténébreux. Je compris alors ce qu'elles essayaient de faire et décidais alors de pleinement profiter de ma soirée.

Il me fit alors tourner et il m'enlaça étroitement tout en me chuchotant des mots doux. Il était adorable. Et bien mon inconnu marquait des points ce soir.

Nous étions bien, là, à danser, à flirter… Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car nous fûmes interrompus et notre bulle éclata. Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Matthew et je me décalais pour voir… Edward ! ?

**- Tu permets que je récupère ma copine, s'il te plaît ? **Déclara-t-il très sérieux, le regard sombre à faire peur.

**- Excuse-moi mec, je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était pas libre. Merci pour la danse Bella, ce fut un plaisir.**

_Non mais c'est une blague ? Je vais me réveiller !_

Je vis détaler Matthew comme un lapin. En même temps vu l'air rageur d'Edward, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurai pas non plus demandé mon reste.

Tandis que je cogitais, Edward commença à me faire danser. Mais je le repoussais aussitôt et me dirigeai rapidement vers les toilettes.

_Non mais il croit quand même pas que je vais lui tomber dans les bras après ce qu'il vient de faire ?_

**- Isabella, attends s'il te plaît !** Me cria-t-il alors qu'il me rejoignait à l'entrée des WC.

Je me retournais alors pour lui dire ses 4 vérités, animée par une immense colère.

**- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit tu te permets de dire que je suis ta copine ? Je le saurais quand même si c'était le cas !**

Il me conduisit vers l'issue de secours afin de ne pas gêner le passage et pour pouvoir discuter.

**- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire. Matthew est un coureur, il prend et il jette les filles et j'ai voulu t'épargner ça. **Dit-il l'air gêné alors qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée.

**- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je pense que tu es mal placé pour parler de Matthew comme ça alors que tu sors qu'avec des « grognasses ». Je ne suis pas ta copine Edward ! Ca fait 2 ans qu'on est au même lycée et tu ne me calcules même pas !**

**- Crois-moi Isabella, je te vois bien mieux que d'autres. Je t'ai toujours vue. Et ces filles, elles ne sont pas toi, elles ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends dingue ! **Déclara-t-il l'air torturé en se rapprochant de moi tout en me bloquant de ses bras contre le mur.

_Quoi ?_

Ma colère s'envola sous ses paroles. Nous étions tous les 2 haletant nous toisant l'un l'autre, nos lèvres se touchaient presque.

**- Mais, mais, pourquoi tu n'aies jamais venu me parler ? **Balbutiai-je le cœur lourd lui posant cette question qui me brûlait tant les lèvres.

**- Parce que je suis lâche. Je ne vais jamais vers les filles, je suis trop timide pour ça, c'est elles qui viennent vers moi. Et puis tu m'impressionnes tellement avec ton tempérament de feu que je n'osais même pas t'approcher. J'avais trop peur de me prendre une veste. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui la dernière fois après notre délicieux baiser, je pensais sincèrement que j'allais me recevoir une baffe. Tu es si belle et intelligente et moi je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais quand je t'ai vue avec Matthew tout à l'heure, j'ai pété un plomb. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme de la merde, tu mérites d'avoir un homme dans ta vie qui te respecte et t'aime et…**

**- Embrasse-moi ! **Le coupai-je prenant mon courage à deux mains, soudain trop heureuse de savoir qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu penses réellement tout ce que tu viens de me dire alors embrasse-moi Edward !**

Il ne se fit pas plus prier. Il prit mon visage en coupe et effleura doucement mes lèvres. C'était chaste et il se détacha pour voir ma réaction.

J'en voulais plus, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça que je me jetai littéralement sur lui. Je crochetai sa nuque et attaquai sa bouche, lui donnant un baiser plein de fougue et d'amour. Je titillai sa lèvre inférieure de la pointe de ma langue afin qu'il me laisse l'accès à sa bouche. Sa langue se mit à jouer avec la mienne. Toutes les deux menaient une bataille acharnée pour prendre le pouvoir, c'était incroyable comme sensation, si c'était un rêve je ne voulais jamais me réveiller tellement c'était bon.

Embrasser Edward me donnait un avant-goût du paradis. Je n'osais même pas imaginer si les choses devenaient sérieuses à quel niveau du bonheur je me sentirai.

**- Putain ! Je suis fou de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. **Avoua-t-il essoufflé.

Mon cœur eut un raté face à cette déclaration et je m'entendis dire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé.

**- Amène-moi chez toi Edward.**

**- J'adorerai t'amener chez moi, princesse, mais je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien m'offrir.**

**- J'en ai très envie Edward, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends.**

Il me regarda l'air surpris et comprit alors que j'avais également des sentiments pour lui. Ainsi il attrapa ma main et m'amena vers la sortie non sans faire un crochet par la piste de danse pour dire à mes amies que je m'en allais. Toutes les trois accueillirent la nouvelle avec des pouces levés en signe de leur accord ce qui me fit rire. En même temps, elles étaient en charmante compagnie avec Emmett, Jasper et même Dean qui discutait avec Angela.

Le trajet pour se rendre chez Edward fut relativement court. Il n'avait lâché ma main à aucun moment comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

_Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'enfuir !_

Nous arrivions chez lui, son propre appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis peu et que ses parents louaient pour leurs études.

Il m'amena aussitôt vers sa chambre.

**- La salle de bain est juste là si tu veux.** Me montra-t-il d'un signe de tête comprenant que j'avais certainement besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Je hochais la tête et décidais d'aller me rafraîchir. Je posai mon sac à côté du lavabo et fis face au miroir. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Et dire que j'allais enfin avoir ce que je voulais, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir et là paf Edward s'était enfin réveillé.

Et même si j'avais la trouille de perdre ma virginité, je ne me défilerai pas, avoir sa première fois avec l'homme qu'on aime depuis si longtemps, c'était une chance inespérée. Une chance qui ne se représenterait pas dix fois dans ma vie. Je pouvais le faire et tout allait bien se passer. Nous avions tous les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et il saurait me guider car il avait de l'expérience, il serait doux, j'en étais certaine, j'espérais juste ne pas avoir trop mal.

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour récupérer une lingette rafraîchissante mais trouvais à la place une petite boîte avec un mot à mon attention de la part d'Alice.

_Eclate-toi ma puce. On ne vit qu'une fois sa première fois. xoxo. Lily._

La petite boîte contenait des préservatifs de toutes tailles et à tous les goûts.

_Sacrée Alice !_

Je ne faisais pas attendre plus longtemps Edward et sortis de sa salle de bain rassurée.

Je n'avais pas bien regardé sa chambre en rentrant mais j'étais sûre que lorsque nous étions rentrés, l'ambiance n'était pas si romantique.

Il y avait plein de bougies allumées un petit peu partout créant une ambiance feutrée et magique. La couette du lit était à moitié rabattue comme une invitation à se pelotonner dedans.

Edward était assis sur le lit, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement. Lorsqu'il me vit, un immense sourire barra son visage d'ange et il ouvrit ses bras pour m'inviter à me blottir contre lui. Je ne me fis pas prier. Il me serra fort et nous allongea au milieu de son lit.

**- Te voir dans mon lit est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir un jour ici.** M'avoua-t-il.

**- Et bien moi non plus à vrai dire. **

**- Isabella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…**

**- Bella.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella. Je préfère Bella. Je n'aime pas du tout Isabella, ça fait trop rigide.**

Il sourit à ma remarque.

**- Très bien, Bella. Donc ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait. **Confessa-t-il tout penaud.

**- Tu plaisantes ? Avec la réputation que tu as au lycée, j'ai du mal à y croire.**

**- Et bien, j'ai effectivement eu pas mal de… comment tu les as appelées déjà ? Ah oui j'ai eu pas mal de « grognasses » mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elles. Je sais qu'elles n'ont pas supporté que je refuse leurs avances et c'est pourquoi elles m'ont taillé une salle réputation de tombeur. Mais j'ai toujours voulu attendre la bonne personne. Tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un de vieux jeu mais je t'assure que je suis toujours vierge.**

Je fus surprise face à cette déclaration.

**- D'une certaine manière je suis soulagée que cette réputation soit fausse. Et bien je pense que nous allons découvrir ensemble. Et si toi tu es vieux jeu et bien alors je le suis certainement aussi. **Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'embrassa pour sceller le début de notre histoire d'amour. Il commença à passer ses mains sous mes vêtements pour me caresser et les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent à son contact. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces et me rendaient folle de désir.

**- Si jamais je fais quelque chose de mal, il faut que tu me le dises.**

**- Tout va bien se passer Edward. Continue… **Chuchotai-je haletante.

Tandis que nos bouches l'une sur l'autre prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance, nous nous déshabillions petit à petit.

Par contre une fois en sous-vêtements, ceux-ci volèrent très vite à travers la pièce. Notre timide étreinte s'était vite transformée en brûlante passion.

Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'explorer chaque partie du corps de l'autre tantôt par des effleurements tantôt par des attouchements plus poussés. Pour ma part, je n'étais que lave en fusion, j'étais au bord du gouffre et il n'avait pas encore atteint ma minette. Je fus la première à toucher maladroitement son sexe érigé contre ma cuisse. Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie mais ça me semblait très gros, trop gros d'ailleurs...

**- Mon Dieu, mais ça ne va jamais rentrer !** M'exclamai-je alors.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je te promets d'être doux.**

Je continuais mes effleurements mais il encercla ma main pour accentuer la caresse et me montrer comment le satisfaire. Il grogna de plaisir et ce son se répercuta au plus profond de mon être. Je sentais ma cyprine s'écouler le long de mes cuisses. Il décida de devenir un peu plus entreprenant et posa ses doigts sur mon clitoris.

Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle. Il en profita pour parsemer mon cou de baisers y ajoutant de temps en temps quelques coups de langue puis s'occupa de mes seins. Il lécha chacun de mes tétons durcis par le plaisir tandis que ses doigts tournoyaient sur mon bouton de chair. Une énorme chaleur envahit tout mon corps, mon dos s'arqua malgré moi pendant que je criai son prénom.

Il ne me laissa pas me remettre de ma jouissance et me pénétra d'un doigt. Il fit quelques va-et-vient et je pouvais dire que c'était trop bon. N'en pouvant plus de ce traitement je lui fis comprendre que je voulais plus.

**- As-tu de quoi nous protéger ?** Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille repensant à ce que m'avait donné Alice.

Il attrapa alors un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents. Ce geste était tellement sexy que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit couinement.

**- Et s'il se perce ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends la pilule.**

Il parut soulagé et me tendis la capote.

**- Tu veux me le mettre ?**

**- Non je préfèrerai que tu le fasses.**

Il l'enfila non sans quelques difficultés jurant un instant. Je pouffais en le voyant se dépatouiller tant bien que mal.

**- Tu rigoleras moins quand tu le mettras la prochaine fois.** Grogna-t-il l'air faussement vexé.

**- C'est une promesse ?**

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas, qu'après avoir perdu tout ce temps à ne pas être ensemble, que je vais me contenter d'une seule fois ! J'ai envie de toi depuis trop longtemps ! **Jura-t-il le regard sombre et la voix rauque.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi et titilla mon entrée de sa longueur. Il s'introduisit petit à petit en moi. Je sentis son pénis m'étirer au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénétrait. C'était une sensation étrange, pas forcément désagréable ni plaisante. Par contre lorsqu'il déchira mon hymen, je ressentis une petite brûlure mais pas une immense douleur comme on n'avait pu me le dire. Je fus soulagée par cela.

Edward buta au fond de moi et me laissa quelques instants pour m'habituer à son intrusion.

**- C'est trop bon ma belle. Ca va ?**

J'acquiesçais pour lui signifier de continuer. Il entama un doux va-et-vient. Après quelques minutes, il allait et venait avec facilité et je ressentis enfin du plaisir. Les prémices d'un nouvel orgasme pointaient à l'horizon.

Edward se tendit et souffla longuement mon prénom. Sa jouissance l'avait frappé plus tôt que prévu.

**- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus tenu mais j'étais trop excité**. S'excusa-t-il confus, tandis qu'il se levait pour jeter la protection remplie de sa semence.

J'étais un peu frustrée et déçue de ne pas avoir joui mais je me doutais bien que la première fois n'était pas extraordinaire. Et puis il m'avait donné quand même du plaisir avec ses doigts, ce n'était pas si mal pour une première.

Il souleva la couette et nous glissa dedans. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Il entreprit d'explorer mon antre avec sa langue et l'association avec ses doigts m'envoya dans les étoiles.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions fait l'amour 3 fois, et malgré une première fois quelque peu bancale, les 2 autres fois avaient été extrêmement délicieuses.

J'avais envie de tout essayer avec Edward et je me doutais que chaque première expérience serait tout aussi merveilleuse, du moment que c'était avec lui.

Ce serait toujours Edward, mon homme, mon fantasme, mon rêve d'adolescente.


	10. Mon meilleur ami

Concours « Notre première fois »

Titre de l'histoire: Mon meilleur ami

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Tout avait commencé à déraper le soir de mes vingt-et-un ans, en juillet. Après avoir passé une soirée bien arrosée au bar avec plusieurs amis, mon meilleur ami Jasper et moi rentrions à l'appartement que nous partagions. Il avait décidé de ne boire qu'un verre d'alcool pour pouvoir nous ramener en un seul morceau chez nous.

Jasper n'était pas seulement mon meilleur ami, il était aussi celui que j'aimais et ce depuis notre dernière année de scolarité, mais je me retenais bien de le dire à qui que ce soit, qu'est-ce que les gens en penseraient?

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la rentrée de notre terminale, nous avions fait connaissance dès les premiers instants pour ne plus se lâcher et j'avais de suite craqué pour son accent texan foutrement sexy. Attention, je n'étais pas gay, non, seulement c'était Jasper... Qui ne craquerait pas pour ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure d'ange? Qui ne rêverait pas de passer une folle nuit dans ses draps et d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain? L'avantage que j'avais sur les autres, c'est que moi je pouvais l'admirer pendant son sommeil et me réveiller en voyant sa délicieuse belle gueule. C'était un de mes passes-temps favoris. Il pensait que nos "soirées-pyjama" étaient dues au fait que mes parents se disputaient sans arrêt et que je détestais assister à ça. Foutaise! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en fait, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Machiavélique direz-vous? Je dirais plutôt amoureux.

Contrairement à moi, il était un vrai aimant à femmes. Partout où il allait, des filles s'y trouvaient en montrant leurs "atouts" pour essayer de le charmer. Mais bizarrement, jamais je ne l'avais vu sortir avec l'une d'elles. Par contre, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il les emmenait dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Dans ma tête, j'espérais secrètement que toutes ces filles semblaient fades à ses yeux et que peut-être un jour j'aurais ma chance avec ce bel homme.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas sans expérience si je puis dire. Ma première fois s'était déroulée avec Bella, ma "copine" du moment. Jasper m'avait incité à l'inviter à sortir même si je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour elle. Le pire moment de ma vie fut quand il m'avait fourré un préservatif dans la poche de mon pantalon le soir du bal de fin d'année et qu'il m'avait déclaré: "Il est temps de faire sortir le petit Eddy. Lance-toi mon gars!". Oui, c'était le pire moment que j'ai dû endurer. Ce soir-là, je couchais avec Bella. Ce fut maladroit, gênant et pas si extraordinaire que ça.

Alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre de la voiture, je décidai, la tequila aidant un peu, de ne plus refouler les sentiments que je ressentais envers lui depuis plus de trois ans, de ne plus m'écraser lorsque des pouffiasses viendraient coller leur misérable décolleté sous son nez, de ne plus me retenir lorsque l'envie de l'embrasser me viendrait.

**- Jay, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. **Lui dis-je en m'arrêtant et me rapprochant un peu de lui devant la porte de notre immeuble. Il se figea et fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Edward? **Il lâcha mes épaules pour mieux me regarder.

**- Je t'aime Jasper. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant! Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, ça me ronge carrément de l'intérieur. S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que c'est réciproque, je voudrai tellement...**

**- Edward, tu as trop bu je pense, viens rentrons. **

**- Je sais ce que je fais et j'ai besoin de toi. **

Il secoua la tête d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'il ne me croyait pas. Jasper me tira à sa suite et me fit entrer dans l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur de notre immeuble. Son corps paraissait raide, on avait l'impression qu'il se retenait de faire un quelconque mouvement, de dire une quelconque parole. Les doux traits de son visage étaient tendus et sa mâchoire serrée. Je m'approchai de lui et posai doucement ma main sur son épaule gauche. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, mon corps fit le reste du chemin pour se rapprocher du sien. Ma main droite toujours sur lui, je me saisis de son bras avec l'autre main tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux se fermaient. _Y aurait-il finalement un espoir pour un "nous"? _

Le "_ding_"caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit et Jasper me jeta un regard dont je ne sus déceler le fond, il se dégagea de moi pour s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. En rentrant à l'appartement, je constatai qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Je soupirai. Venais-je de foutre en l'air notre amitié?

Je décidai d'aller à mon tour dans ma chambre. Même avec de l'alcool coulant dans mes veines, mon esprit était totalement conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me demandai alors si je n'aurai pas fait mieux de me taire et de l'aimer en silence. Jasper comptait plus que tout pour moi et après la petite scène que je lui avais faite, j'étais sûr que le lien qui nous unissait allait disparaître et que rien ne sera plus pareil entre lui et moi.

Je me déshabillai pour être en sous-vêtement et me laissai tomber comme un poids mort sur le lit. Plus je réfléchissais à la manière d'arranger les choses, plus ma tête me faisait un mal de chien jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. Je n'avais qu'à mentir en lui disant que je ne savais plus ce que je disais parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. _Mentir à son meilleur ami, superbe idée!_ Bien sûr, je lui avais affirmé le contraire, mais Jasper n'avait pas semblé me croire, une chance pour moi.

Je me tournai sur le côté en remontant la couverture sur mon corps. L'alcool me rendait somnolant. Oui, le lendemain tout allait s'arranger.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Edward. **Ironisai-je avant de m'endormir._Tu parles!_

...

Lorsque je me réveillai, l'horrible goût de vieil alcool présent dans ma bouche me rappela la soirée d'hier. L'accrochage avec Jasper me revint également.

Je me levai et étirai mon corps encore endormi. J'avais peur de la conversation qui allait arriver. Et s'il ne me croyait pas? Et s'il prenait la décision qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne soit plus amis? Je ne le supporterai pas.

En quittant la salle de bains dans laquelle je venais de me faire une modeste toilette, je passai devant sa chambre et ouvris la porte. Le lit était vide et fait. J'allai alors dans la cuisine en espérant le trouver mais rien. Il n'était pas non plus dans le salon. Je repartis dans la cuisine et découvris un petit mot posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec une clé, la clé de notre appartement.

_" Je suis parti chez ma sœur._

_Pardonne-moi, Jasper."_

Je me hâtai de repartir dans sa chambre pour vérifier ses dires et lorsque j'ouvris le dressing, je constatai avec effroi qu'il était vide. Il avait choisi de fuir, de me tourner le dos, sans que je n'ai pu m'expliquer avec lui. Je me laissai tomber au pied du lit, mains tirant sur les cheveux, boule obstruant la gorge et cœur au bord du gouffre. J'avais à la fois perdu mon meilleur ami, et celui que j'aimais.

...

Des minutes, des heures, peut-être des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que je m'étais effondré dans sa chambre. À la nuit tombée, je m'étais hissé dans ses draps et avais vivement respiré l'odeur qui en émanait jusqu'à épuisement, parce que c'était _son_ odeur. Le temps passait et j'avais l'impression qu'un trou se formait petit à petit dans ma poitrine, cette douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur quand je repensais à son absence. La faim, celle qui me tiraillait l'estomac, m'affaiblissait, limitant mes gestes et mes déplacements à la salle de bains adjacente. Il y avait des moments où j'essayais d'avaler quelque chose, mais rien ne passait. Parfois, souvent même, j'entendais le téléphone sonner au loin, mais je le laissais aller, je n'avais aucune envie d'interrompre mon mutisme pour aller y répondre. _Pathétique._

...

Quand l'odeur de Jasper avait fini par disparaître des draps, quand sa chambre toute entière ne portait plus sa fragrance, j'étais sorti de cette pièce que me faisait tant de mal et étais parti me mettre dans le fauteuil du salon. Lorsque j'avais allumé la télévision, j'avais constaté avec stupeur que nous étions déjà dans la fin du mois d'août, que je ne respectais plus les horaires de sommeil car il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, que je devrais retourner à l'université dans peu de temps, recommencer à travailler, à côtoyer ma famille, mes amis. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller chercher mon téléphone. Je m'arrêtai devant la sienne et la tristesse qu'il y avait en moi me sauta au visage. Il était vraiment parti, de plus, son absence ne faisait que confirmer mes sentiments, il me manquait terriblement. Je secouai la tête, il ne voulait pas de moi, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre en partant. Je partis dans ma chambre et saisis mon téléphone, une vingtaine d'appels manqués et au moins trente sms m'attendaient. La déception s'empara de moi, aucun signe ne montrait que Jasper avait essayé de me joindre, pas même un unique appel. La plupart étaient de ma sœur Alice, de mon frère Emmett et de mes parents. Le reste venait de différents amis. Je déposai l'appareil quand il sonna. C'était Alice, je décrochai.

**- Allo. **Je me préparai déjà aux cris qui allaient sortir de la bouche du lutin qui me servait de sœur.

**- **_**AH! Monsieur daigne enfin décrocher son PUTAIN de téléphone. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je t'ai appelé? Au moins une centaine! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris non de dieu? Je ne suis pas assez digne pour que tu m'accordes un peu de ton PRÉCIEUX temps?**_Les hostilités avaient commencé.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi chère sœur adorée, comment vas-tu? **Répondis-je de façon mielleuse.

**- _C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, mais tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû le faire il y a de ça un MOIS? _**

**- Je suis désolée Alice, je... J'ai été très malade et tu sais... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour te donner des nouvelles.**

**- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens?_**

**- Peut-être parce que tu es totalement folle?** Tentai-je. Elle détestait quand je lui disais ça.

_**- Je ne suis PAS... Enfin bref. Jasper n'était pas là? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu? Je l'ai vu la semaine passée au supermarché.**_

**- Hum, en fait, il est parti chez sa sœur, donc il ne sait pas que j'ai été malade...**

_**- Il est parti chez sa sœur? Comment ça se fait? Vous vous êtes disputés?**_

**- Non mais... C'est compliqué. Pour quelle raison tu m'avais appelé au départ?**

_**- Oh c'est vrai! J'organise une petite soirée avant d'une nouvelle année à l'université et je voulais inviter mon frère préféré. **_Sa joie de vivre était revenue et je l'imaginai en train de sautiller à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

**- Alice, je suis ton seul frère. **Elle gloussa. **Et je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête.**

_**- S'il te plait, Eddy. Il n'y aura pas grand monde, juste nos plus proches amis. Fais ça pour moi.**_

**- D'accord, je viens mais seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais m'appeler Eddy, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. **Peut-être que ça me changera les idées...

_**- Super, je t'adore! Donc sois chez moi vers vingt heures, à ce soir Eddy, je t'aime.**_

**- ALI...** Elle avait déjà raccroché. Petite peste!

Je jetai le téléphone sur mon lit et décidai de manger un petit en-cas. Fouillant dans les placards et dans le frigidaire, j'étais à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait m'ouvrir l'appétit. Mes trouvailles n'étaient pas le moins du monde consistantes. Il y avait une barre de céréales, un petit pot de yaourt sûrement périmé ainsi que des fruits confits. Je pris la barre et entrepris de la manger. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucun goût, que je mangeais du plastique. Mais je la terminai quand même, pour dire d'avoir de la nourriture dans l'estomac.

Puis je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux que je prenne une douche et que j'enfile de propres vêtements pour me rendre chez ma sœur. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, je ne m'étais changé que deux ou trois fois ces dernières semaines. _Bonjour l'odeur! J_e rentrai dans la cabine de douche et me savonnai avec des gestes automatiques. Le moment où je m'habillai se passa aussi de cette façon. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma sœur aujourd'hui, pas plus que j'avais envie de sortir. Mon souhait était de pouvoir rester chez moi, mais je me devais de reprendre le dessus, _son _rejet ne devait pas m'atteindre au point de ne plus vouloir être sociable. Il ne m'avait pas choisi, je devais m'en faire une raison.

Sept heures moins le quart, je démarrai de l'appartement. Je passai par l'épicerie et pris un paquet de crackers, même si c'était chez ma sœur où je me rendais, je n'aimais pas arriver les mains vides quelque part.

J'arrivai devant l'immeuble où logeait Alice et y entrai. Mais alors que j'étais devant l'ascenseur à attendre que la cabine arrive au rez-de-chaussée, quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi me vint à l'esprit. Jasper serait là. Alice devait sûrement l'avoir invité, c'_était_ mon meilleur ami et elle savait qu'il comptait pour moi. Seulement, elle n'était, sans aucun doute, pas au courant de notre "problème". _Idiot! _Je fis demi-tour mais rencontrai Ben et Angela, des amis d'enfance, sur mon passage. Ils m'incitèrent à monter avec eux et je ne sus dire non. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne serait pas là.

Alice nous ouvrit, souriante comme à son habitude. Elle salua nos amis et me sauta dans les bras puis m'informa que Jasper était dans le salon. J'essayai de lui sourire mais j'étais sûr que ce ne fut qu'une grimace qui se forma sur mes lèvres. Heureusement, elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

Je mis en place un plan pour passer inaperçu et aller me planter dans la cuisine. Le problème était que n'importe où nous voulions aller dans l'appartement, il y avait un passage obligatoire par le salon. _Je suis foutu, c'est sûr. _Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'engageai dans la pièce. En ne voyant pas de Jasper en vue, je fonçai. Mais alors que j'essayai de garder le regard sur mes pieds, je le vis. Assis sur le canapé, occupé à engloutir la bouche d'une fille. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me fit souffrir comme jamais et mon cœur se serra. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'en foutait de moi, il ne m'aime vraiment pas, j'en étais sûr à présent.

Se sentant observé, Jasper releva les yeux vers moi. Quand il me vit, il lâcha la fille brusquement et son regard se chargea de regrets, ce que je ne compris pas. L'expression de mon visage se durcit, mes yeux me brulèrent. Je me tournai en direction de la sortie, je voulais m'enfuir, je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard, c'était trop pour moi. Je lui jetai un dernier regard, secouant la tête de tristesse, mais aussi de colère. Il fit le geste de se lever et tendit le bras vers moi. _Il se fout de moi._

Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, bousculant des personnes dans la foulée, trébuchant sur mes propres pieds et ne pris pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur. La descente des escaliers me parut interminable, j'avais besoin de sortir, de prendre de l'air. Tout compte fait, cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée, ça n'avait fait que me rendre plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

Arrivé dehors, je trainai les pieds pour rentrer chez moi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissai échapper mes larmes.

...

J'étais une nouvelle fois en train de me morfondre dans le canapé quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir cette dernière en traînant les pieds et en soufflant. À quoi bon de continuer à être joyeux et sociable lorsque la seule personne qu'on aime ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous?

Les coups retentirent une nouvelle fois, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je ruminai et accueillis la personne qui me dérangerait en déblatérant des insanités. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Jasper se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Ses prunelles habituellement douces et pleines de petites étoiles semblaient ternes et tristes.

**- Quel accueil! **Grimaça mon visiteur inattendu.

Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait repoussé pendant autant de temps, qu'il m'ait blessé en m'ignorant, qu'il soit sorti avec une fille, je l'attirai à moi et le pris fermement dans mes bras. Je fermai la porte pour ensuite nous diriger vers le canapé. Jasper s'agrippait à moi comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir tandis que je le tenais contre mon corps. Pendant que je le serrais fortement dans mes bras en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, il me demandait de lui pardonner, de lui laisser une chance pour qu'il puisse enfin me montrer son amour, qu'il était désolé pour les moments que j'avais endurés pendant le temps qu'il faisait semblant que je n'existais plus. Tellement heureux qu'il soit revenu, je lui pardonnai, pour tout. Car je l'aimais, oui, je n'en doutais plus à cet instant. Il releva son visage vers moi et me scruta de ses si jolis yeux. Je craquai.

**- Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer Edward. Je pensais que le soir où tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu disais. Si je suis parti c'est parce que je t'aimais, je ne voulais plus te regarder en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir car ça m'aurait rendu malade. D'accord je suis sorti avec cette fille, seulement, c'est parce que je voulais t'oublier. J'avais envie d'arrêter de penser sans arrêt à toi, d'avoir autre chose en tête que mes sentiments pour toi, comme ça l'a toujours été ces dernières années. Mais quand je t'ai vu l'autre jour avec ton air fatigué et ton corps amaigri, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin compris que tu me disais la vérité, que tu m'aimais vraiment. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu, je ne veux pas te laisser, plus maintenant, je t'aime! **

Sans que je n'eus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes. Étonné au début, il demeura impassible mais très vite, Jasper participa au baiser. Sa bouche m'attaquait, me dévorait presque. Notre étreinte devint alors sauvage, mes mains se mirent à explorer son corps impudiquement, les siennes ne restaient pas de reste, d'une part elles tiraient sur mes cheveux, de l'autre elles me caressaient le torse telle une invitation à approfondir notre découverte de l'autre. Mon souffle ne suivait plus au moment où ses lèvres dévièrent vers mon cou et qu'il suça la peau de ma gorge. J'émis un grognement et sa prise se resserra sur moi.

**- S'il te plait, ne me dis surtout pas d'arrêter, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai. **Il semblait angoissé par le fait que je puisse le repousser.

**- Je te veux depuis si longtemps, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me défiler. **Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gonflées par son acharnement à me dévorer, ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Je me relevai et lui tendis la main. Il la prit sans hésitation et je me dirigeai vers sa chambre qu'il avait abandonnée depuis un bout de temps. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait manqué à tel point que ça m'en avait fait mal. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera "Jasper et Edward", que j'accepterai tout de lui.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce en l'invitant à se mettre devant moi. Il s'exécuta et se déplaça en marchant sensuellement. Son regard ne me quittait pas, on aurait dit qu'il voulait me manger. _En même temps, je ne dis pas non. _Quand il arriva face à moi, il se saisit de ma nuque pour m'embrasser comme il l'avait si bien fait sur le canapé juste avant. Je retirai son t-shirt en voulant désespérément voir son torse parfait, Jasper retira ensuite le mien. Une fois fait, mes mains le caressèrent et je lâchai ses lèvres pour ses pectoraux. Ma bouche l'embrassait et léchait. Ma langue partit à l'assaut de son téton droit et lorsqu'il le sentit, mon futur amant gémit lourdement et serra les dents. Ses réactions m'encourageaient alors je mordillai légèrement son bouton rose et tout d'un coup ses hanches partirent vers l'avant à la recherche de plus de contact. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, mes lèvres descendirent plus bas vers le bas toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la ceinture, le léchant toujours avec autant de passion. Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui.

Pendant que je m'activais à ouvrir son pantalon, mes doutes ressurgirent. Il y a encore quelques mois de ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé à imaginer que je serais dans cette situation. De plus, je ne me pensais pas homosexuel. Certes Jasper éveillait des sensations inconnues jusqu'à maintenant dans mon corps mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je ressentais ces choses. Lorsque j'apercevais un homme torse nu, l'indifférence persistait en moi et aucun désir ne me parcourait.

**- Edward. Tu n'es pas obligé, on a tout notre temps. **

**- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais été avec homme de cette manière-là avant toi.**

**- Hey, regarde-moi. **Je levai les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il se mit à la même hauteur que moi. **Tu penses peut-être que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi? Si oui tu te trompes. En ce moment-même, je tremble en pensant que je n'arriverai jamais à te combler comme je le voudrais. Pourtant, mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'en te regardant, je ressens tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi m'envahir à presque m'en étouffer. Mais je m'en fous, pour mourir, autant le faire en t'aimant. Et là je sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous plaire et pour vous satisfaire Monsieur Cullen. **

Mes jambes n'étaient plus aptes à supporter mon poids. Son petit monologue me faisait bander, rien que son odeur me faisait bander. Mon visage se tendit vers le sien et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Je suçai sa lèvre inférieure et les bruits de succions le firent grogner. Nos hanches se cherchèrent, se languirent de plus de contact pendant que nos mains exploraient les corps de l'autre. Jasper pressa mes fesses contre lui pour que nos sexes se touchent. Nos pantalons formaient un rempart gênant pour notre plaisir, je ne demandais qu'une chose; qu'ils disparaissent afin que nous soyons peaux l'une contre l'autre. Dieu soit loué, il avait dû entendre ma prière car il se releva, m'entraîna avec lui et me jeta sur son matelas. Ses yeux verts devenus sombres m'épiaient et parcouraient mon corps avec délice, me rendant frissonnant de désir.

Auparavant, lorsque Jasper se promenait torse nu devant moi, mon corps réagissait, bien sûr, car je le trouvais vraiment sexy. Maintenant, alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous, je le regardai et tout ce que je pouvais penser était qu'il transpirait la luxure, j'avais carrément envie de lui sauter dessus ainsi que sur son corps tentateur.

Il retira son jeans puis vint se coller contre moi. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un seul recoin de ma peau qui ne serait exploré par ses doigts habiles. Quant à mes mains, elles caressaient inlassablement la peau douce de son dos. La température de la pièce devint fiévreuse lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à embrasser mon torse. Aussitôt, j'agrippai le tissu qui recouvrait le lit en le serrant entre mes doigts. Sa bouche laissait comme des brûlures aux parcelles de peau où elle passait. Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu, Jasper embrassait les fins poils de mon bas-ventre qui menaient à l'endroit le plus dur de mon être. Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif et déboutonna mon pantalon avant de l'ôter rapidement. Il se releva légèrement, balança mon vêtement et prit quelque chose que je ne vis pas clairement dans sa table de nuit. Du lubrifiant. C'était du lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Voyant que je me figeai tout à coup, Jasper se remit sur moi, m'embrassant le cou.

**- Me fais-tu confiance? **Il me posait prudemment cette question bien que j'étais sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse.

**- Hum... Ouais. **Ma voix me parut éraillée, rauque même. Le désir, quoi d'autre?

**- Alors tout se passera bien joli cœur, ressens juste, d'accord?**

Ses paroles et sa voix me détendirent. Nos baisers reprirent de plus belle, ses caresses également. Les mains de Jasper se glissèrent bientôt dans mon sous-vêtement. Mon sexe était tellement dur que ce fut un pur soulagement lorsque mon futur amant le prit en main. Jasper me masturba fermement pendant quelques instants. Y a pas à dire, il savait y faire. La preuve, j'étais déjà prêt à me laisser aller. Son mouvement régulier du poignet me fit gémir lourdement, j'avais envie de plus de sensations encore. Le corps de Jasper glissa plus bas. J'aperçus en levant la tête sa bouche s'approcher de mon sexe devenu maintenant douloureux. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie et engloutit mon gland entre ses lèvres. Ce fut trop, je me raidis. Sentir sa bouche autour de moi et savoir que c'était lui qui me faisait plaisir me mena presque au bord du gouffre. Tandis qu'il m'attrapait entier dans sa chaleur mouillée, j'entendis des bruits bizarres autour de moi mais ne m'en occupait pas jusqu'à ce que je sentis ses doigts froids et humides titiller ma petite chair. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me contracter ou de me retirer que Jasper aspira mes boules avec ses lèvres tout en continuant de me branler. Ma tête se rejeta vers l'arrière et de la sueur coula le long de mes tempes, roulant jusqu'au creux de mon cou. _Il va me tuer s'il continue comme ça..._

Un doigt me pénétra, me préparant lentement à la prochaine intrusion que subira mon corps. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit après de longues minutes à m'être tortillé dans tous les sens pour que Jasper m'achève enfin. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, seul le plaisir le contrôlait.

**- Jasper, s'il-te-plait. **Un son étouffé faisant vibrer mon pénis me répondit. Mon meilleur ami s'appliquait à me sucer de la plus fabuleuse manière qu'il soit.

**- S'il-te-plait... **Je le suppliai, le priant pour qu'il éteigne le feu qui brulait mes tripes.

**- Que veux-tu Edward? Dis-moi. **Ses doigts fouillaient toujours en moi, m'écartant délicieusement.

**- Plus, je t'en prie, plus. **Je ne parlais plus, je marmonnais et bafouillais pour lui partager mes envies.

Jasper s'empressa de se déshabiller, montrant à mon regard gourmand son corps charmeur. Je le vis déchirer férocement l'emballage du préservatif et le mettre hâtivement sur le monstre qui lui servait de membre. Je pensais être gâté par la nature, mais dès que je le vis, je me sentis presque complexé à cause de son imposante érection, elle était épaisse et longue. Le paradis. Il versa du lubrifiant sur lui et l'étala. Ensuite il plaça un coussin sous mes fesses, me surélevant, et écarta mes jambes pour me laisser exposé à sa vue désireuse. Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque de ma main, je me saisis de mon phallus et le caressai longuement en le regardant avec des yeux mi-clos.

Jasper vint sur moi et m'embrassa puis se frotta à mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa longueur se coller à la mienne, cette sensation rendit mon ventre douloureux de plaisir. Il vint alors se placer à l'entrée de mon corps, enlaça nos mains ensemble et poussa doucement en moi. Malgré la légère douleur que je ressentis, mes sens se mirent en alerte et de violents frissons me parcoururent. J'avais confiance en lui, je savais que la douleur allait disparaître pour laisser place au plaisir, j'en étais sûr. Jasper se retira pour mieux revenir et rentra jusqu'à la garde. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, son épaisseur en moi, ses lèvres dans mon cou suçant ma peau, ses mains enserrant les miennes et ma verge qui hurlait pour plus d'attention.

**- Oh Jasper...**

Ses hanches bougèrent, faisant virevolter les papillons dans mon ventre. Puis il vint poser ses lèvres sur moi et explora voracement ma bouche pendant qu'il effectuait un délicieux va-et-vient en moi. Les gémissements que je retenais depuis un petit temps se libérèrent. Mes fesses essayaient de partir à la rencontre de son pubis quand Jasper prit un de mes tétons et le mordilla. Je jurai. Mes mains partirent caresser son dos.

**- Tu aimes avoir ma queue en toi Edward? Te fait-elle te sentir bien? **

Il ponctua ses phrases de coups de rein puissants et toucha un point trop sensible en moi. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je lui murmurai des "encore" à en perdre le sens. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon corps, m'écartant. Pourtant j'en redemandais. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, presque désespérés. Jasper saisit mon sexe dans sa main et le masturba, mon ventre se tordit. Les sensations me firent trembler, je sentais la verge en moi frémir de plaisir, signe de sa jouissance proche. Ma tête partit dans tous les sens, l'explosion de mon être n'allait plus tarder à venir. Nos gestes, nos mouvements et nos respirations étaient maladroits ainsi que désordonnés. Jasper lia nos lèvres pour me donner un long baiser, toujours en me prenant d'une succulente façon.

**- Edward, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps... **

Il avait cessé de m'embrasser pour susurrer difficilement ces paroles. J'émis un bruit rauque afin d'approuver ses ressentis et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais qu'il voie mon regard lorsque mon plaisir atteindrait son apogée, je voulais également voir son doux visage lorsqu'il répandrait enfin son essence en moi. Je voulais serrer de mes mains l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête était posée mais Jasper interrompit mon geste et entrelaça nos mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me relevai légèrement et essayai de voir l'endroit où nous étions unis. Je regardai ses hanches aller et venir contre moi puis quelque chose se déclencha dans mon corps. Mon sexe s'agita sur mon ventre et Jasper se raidit au dessus de moi, sans doute parce que je m'étais contracté autour de lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son cou tendu tandis que ma vue se brouillait. Il donna un dernier coup en moi et ce fut trop, j'explosai. Il me suivit de près car je sentis son sexe tressaillir en moi puis se ramollir au fil du temps. Ensuite il se retira et s'effondra sur moi, essoufflé comme jamais.

Le temps que mon corps se remette, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jasper avait été un amant fabuleux, il avait été doux et m'avait rassuré aux bons moments. Mais après, qu'allait-il se passer? Est-ce que nous formions maintenant un couple? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il revenait vivre à l'appartement? J'arrêtai de penser à toutes ces questions qui me turlupinaient car le corps de Jasper m'empêchait de respirer.

**- Jay, tu ne veux pas te pousser? Tu m'écrases.**

Il roula sur le côté, retira le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle adjacente à son lit et appuya sa tête sur sa main en me reluquant impudiquement. Totalement conscient de cela, je passai un de mes bras derrière ma tête et de l'autre et je caressai distraitement mon ventre. Jasper remonta son regard dans le mien et plissa ses yeux mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à cet endroit parce qu'ils redescendirent pour regarder mon corps. Mon sexe était à nouveau en érection, il fallait dire aussi que son regard de braise qui ne me lâchait pas ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage. Il posa sa main sa main sur mon torse.

**- Ça te dirait de prendre une douche? **Sa voix rauque se répercuta sur mon pénis. J'allai lui répondre mais mon estomac répondit à ma place. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

**- D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. Vas dans la salle de bains je vais te rejoindre, le temps de commander une pizza, est-ce que ça te va?**

Je lui répondis avec enjouement que c'était parfait et m'en allai faire couler l'eau non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Je rentrai dans la cabine et me mis sous le jet. Quand Jasper allait me rejoindre, nous allions devoir avoir une conversation. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait vouloir essayer quelque chose avec moi, le moment intime que nous avions partagé signifiait trop de choses que nous ne pouvions ignorer. De plus, les sentiments que je ressentais ne cessaient de s'amplifier avec le temps. Mais au moment où il m'avait "quitté", mon amour pour lui ne s'était jamais éteint. Des mains sur mes hanches et un corps se collant au mien me sortirent de mes pensées.

**- J'ai encore envie de toi**, me souffla Jasper.

Il plaqua son sexe contre mes fesses pour approuver ses paroles. Je poussai un soupir de contentement mais tournai ma tête dans sa direction pour lui communiquer mon envie de mettre au clair certaines choses.

**- Mais...**

Il ne me laissa pas parler, il m'avait compris. Il déposa un baiser concupiscent sur mon épaule.

**- On aura tout notre temps après non?**

Ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement lascif contre les miennes. Sa queue érigée se glissait entre mes cuisses et faisait tressauter mon sexe. Oui, nous aurions tout notre temps pour parler plus tard. En plus, j'allais enfin avoir droit à des courbatures du lendemain avec lui...


	11. High Hopes

**Concours « Notre première fois »Titre de l'histoire: High Hopes**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer Seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le ForumDamn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**Jane PDV**_

_**7 juillet**_

Pays de bouseux.

Franchement, on en raconte trop sur les States.

Même dans mon petit bled en Italie c'est moins nul que ça.

Là ils portent tous des chemises à carreaux on dirait.

Enfin, pas mon parrain.

Lui il porte une chemise noire qui lui va bien.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'âge de 3 ans, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui mais pour le moment ça peut aller.

Bon, évidemment, ça ne fait que deux heures que je le connais, depuis qu'il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport.

Mais il a l'air doux, et il a un sourire sincère, et je sais de quoi je parle…

Je suis fatiguée, mes yeux me piquent.

« Ca va Jane ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

« C'est normal tu viens d'avoir 9 heures de vol, sans compter l'attente à la douane, et puis tu es en deuil ma chérie, c'est normal que ça soit difficile pour toi. »

Je me contente d'un simple hochement de tête.

Il me sourit et baisse l'autoradio.

« Nous allons directement à la maison, nous habitons à Forks, qui n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Ma femme s'appelle Esmée, et nous avons 3 enfants, Emmett a 19 ans, Edward et Alice en ont 17. A la maison il y a aussi Jasper et Rosalie, Jazz est le petit ami d'Alice et Rose est la copine d'Emmett. Ils sont jumeaux et ont 17 ans. Et il y a Bella, qui a 16 ans et qui est la petite amie d'Edward. Et, enfin, il y a aussi Seth, qui a 18 ans et qui est le nouveau frère de Bella. Le père de Bella vient de se remarier avec la mère de Seth et ils sont partis en voyage de noce, alors on accueille aussi Seth. Heureusement la maison est grande »

Je ne dis rien mais ma gorge se serre. Ca fait du monde. Et je suis la plus jeune…Je crois que j'aurais préféré vivre avec juste mon parrain et sa femme…

Carlisle doit comprendre, parce qu'il me dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce dont des ados sympas et ils savent ce que tu traverses, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Super, alors tout le monde sait…

Je fais semblant de dormir pour le reste du voyage.

Mais finalement je m'endors pour de bon. C'est mon parrain qui me réveille en me frottant doucement la joue.

J'émerge difficilement.

Je regarde autour de moi. On est devant une maison assez sympa, faite de bois et de verre. Le jardin a l'air grand mais il y a plein d'arbres supers hauts qui me donnent le vertige.

Je suis fatiguée.

Je sors de la voiture et je sursaute. Il y a là un grand type brun. A y regarder de plus prêt, c'est un Amérindien, un vrai. Il porte un bermuda en jean et c'est tout On dirait…Un délinquant ! Je regarde Carlisle, un peu affolée.

Mais il sourit :

« Jane, je te présente Seth, dont je t'ai parlé . Seth, voici ma filleule Jane »

Seth me sourit et me balance :

« Tu parles anglais alors ? »

La colère me fait bouillir :

« Figure toi que je suis autant américaine que toi ! »

Il rigole :

« Ah non, pas autant ! Moi je suis un natif américain ! »

Je ne réponds rien , d'autant plus que Carlisle sourit.

Il ouvre le coffre et Seth et lui sortent mes valises.

La porte s'ouvre et un jeune homme descend les marches en souriant.

Celui là aussi est brun mais ses yeux sont clairs et sa peau est blanche. Il ressemble suffisamment à mon parrain pour que j'en déduise qu'il doit s'agir d'Emmett ou d'Edward.

Il se dirige droit vers moi et me dit, avec un grand sourire :

« Hé ! Mais c'est la petite cousine ! Moi c'est Emmett ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta cousine »

Ca le désarçonne un peu mais pas Seth, qui se met à rire.

En voilà un que je déteste déjà !

Mon parrain passe sa main dans mon dos et me pousse vers la maison.

Je n'ai aucun autre choix alors…Je rentre.

Ils sont tous là, on dirait.

En rang d'oignon.

Une jeune femme me prend dans ses bras :

« Je suis Esmée. Bienvenue chez nous Jane ! Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir, malgré les circonstances difficiles… »

Je fais oui du museau.

J'ai à nouveau droit aux présentations:

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

Heureusement seule Alice me serre dans ses bras.

Je suis fatiguée mais j'en rajoute une couche pour mettre fin à tout ça le plus vite possible.

Esmée m'entraine dans les escaliers.

« Voici ta chambre ma chérie, nous l'avons arrangée de notre mieux quand nous avons apprit ta venue, mais bien sur on la décorera à ton gout ! C'est l'ancienne salle de jeux des enfants, et Alice a tenu à ce qu'on te laisse quelques peluches et même une ou deux poupées ! »

Je regarde partout autour de moi.

C'est une belle pièce, grande, les murs sont peints en blanc cassé, il y a un grand lit avec des draps dans les violets, et des peluches posées dessus. Il y a un bureau avec un ordinateur, des étagères avec des livres, une penderie, un coffre et un banc en rotin couvert de poupées et peluches.

C'est beau mais c'est pas chez moi.

Il y a une photo au mur et je réalise soudain que c'est moi, bébé, dans les bras de Carlisle, le jour de mon baptême.

Je souris à Esmée et elle me demande :

« Tu as faim ma chérie ? Il y a de la salade et du gâteau »

« Non ça va je suis juste fatiguée »

« Je vais te montrer la salle de bain des filles »

Je soupire. Je vais devoir partager ma salle de bain avec les 3 autres !

Quand Esmée redescend je prend une douche puis comme j'ai oublié mon pyjama je retourne à ma chambre enroulée dans la serviette.

Il y a Seth et Edward qui sont venus m'amener mes valises et Jasper qui porte un plateau avec un verre de lait et des cookies.

Je rougis comme une tomate et Edward et Jasper détournent la tête mais Seth rigole.

Heureusement ils sortent très vite et j'enfile mon short de coton rayé rose et blanc et ma camisole en tissu blanc.

Je me démêle les cheveux puis je bois le lait et je mange quelques cookies.

Je regarde par la fenêtre.

Il n'est que 20h00 et les autres jouent dans la piscine que j'aperçois un peu de ma fenêtre.

Je regarde les poupées et j'en choisi une que je prends avec moi sur le lit. Je l'examine sous toutes les coutures, la déshabille et la rhabille. J'avais presque la même quand j'étais enfant.

Puis je prends un livre. Jane Eyre…Même prénom que moi…

Je crois que je m'endors sur mon livre.

Je suis réveillée par le soleil.

Je vais devoir partager leur quotidien aujourd'hui.

_**10 juillet**_

Voilà déjà 3 jours que je vis chez les Cullen. Bien sur mon père me manque, ma maison me manque, mon ancienne vie me manque, mais bon, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

On mange bien, et je m'entends super bien avec Alice. Elle est en couple, c'est le seul truc nul, je peux pas passer autant de temps avec elle que je voudrais. Les autres ça va aussi.

A part Seth.

Ce type est…

D'abord on est pas de la même classe sociale. Il est…Bourrin. Drôle, peut-être, encore que je ne goute pas ses plaisanteries, mais sans gêne et impoli.

Il…se permet de me remettre en place.

Par exemple, avant-hier, après le repas, il m'a dit :

« Hé oh, princesse, tu sais que tu peux débarrasser la table comme tout le monde ! »

J'ai rougi et comme personne n'a prit ma défense, j'ai du participer !

Je ne suis pas habituée à ça, moi !

Et depuis il m'appelle tout le temps princesse, mais avec de l'ironie dans la voix.

Je le déteste.

Je ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Et hier alors que je me baignais tranquillement, il m'a aspergée d'eau volontairement !

Tous les autres ont ri, alors je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'y ai passé le reste de la journée, à bouder.

Heureusement, il y a encore plein de livres que je n'ai pas lu et puis j'ai aussi joué un peu, oui, bon, d'accord, un long moment avec les poupées d'Alice.

Dans le coffre il y a des vêtements de poupées et des accessoires et ça me fait sentir en sécurité, comme quand j'étais toute petite et que j'étais pour de vrai la princesse de mon papa.

J'ai presque 16 ans mais je m'en moque.

E puis, personne ne le sait !

En fin de soirée on a toqué à ma porte. Bien sur c'était Esmée. Mon parrain et elle n'étaient pas là de la journée et je suis à peu prêt sure qu'elle est venue me chercher dès qu'elle a su que je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre.

Alors je suis descendue, et j'ai un peu regardé Seth de haut.

Il m'a ignorée.

Mais, plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'étais assise sur la balançoire à regarder les étoiles, il s'est approché de moi.

J'étais surprise parce qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'ado enjoué et taquin qu'il est habituellement.

Là son regard était triste, froid.

Il m'a dit, en me fixant de ses yeux sombres :

« T'as pas le monopole tu sais Jane. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon père. Et moi aussi je souffre. Te la jouer déesse offensée à la moindre occasion ne te mènera nulle part »

J'en suis restée soufflée.

Je ne l'ai revue que ce matin et il était redevenu le Seth rieur et pénible que je connaissais.

Depuis ce matin il m'arrive un drôle de truc.

J'ai faim.

Mais vraiment faim, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…Un moment.

J'ai dévoré 5 ou 6 crêpes au nutella et j'ai même prit un muffin en plus pour le petit déjeuner. Evidemment, Seth a sauté sur l'occasion :

« Hé Jane ! Fais gaffe tu vas grossir ! »

Je ne l'ai même pas regardé et j'ai répondu :

« T'inquiète j'ai de la marge ! C'est pas comme certains»

Bien sur je fais allusion à lui, parce que Seth est un peu rondelet.

Il est pas mal, d'ailleurs, si on est sensible au look « mi-délinquant, mi balèze-je me la pètes même pas » ce qui bien entendu n'est pas mon style du tout.

Seth est bien sur très brun, la peau mate, très grand, des mèches brunes qui lui tombent sur le visage, un peu rond comme je l'ai dit mais surtout très baraqué.

Pas autant qu'Emmett, qui est un vrai balèze, mais sans doute parce qu'Emmett a un an et demi de plus que Seth.

Edward et Jasper sont aussi grands et musclés. Et les quatre ont tendance à se balader torse nu, ne portant qu'un maillot ou un bermuda.

A se demander s'ils connaissent le tee shirt, dans ce pays!

Heureusement les filles sont plus civilisées. Alice surtout, connait quelque chose à la mode.

Rosalie aussi mais elle mise surtout sur son physique, essentiellement ses seins, en même temps on la comprend…Quand à Bella elle a une beauté très naturelle, ce qui visiblement convient à Edward.

Et moi dans tout ça je sais plus trop bien ou j'en suis.

Avant je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que passer beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de moi. Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école, j'ai toujours reçu une éducation à domicile avec des précepteurs privés. Trop risqué pour moi de sortir de la maison trop longtemps.

Et je pouvais acheter tout ce que je désirais. Même Alice a été stupéfaite quand j'ai expliqué n'avoir que très rarement porté deux fois les même vêtements dans ma vie.

Là bien sur j'ai prit un peu de réserve, de quoi m'habiller pendant un mois, mais je sens que je vais un jour ou l'autre devoir porter à nouveau un vêtement et ça me fait bizarre.

Mais je reconnais que je suis trop occupée pour penser vraiment à tout ça.

Esmée ne me laisse pas m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Elle m'encourage à passer du temps avec les autres.

Et finalement c'est plutôt sympa.

Mes cousins sont drôles, et ma cousine Alice est dynamique, elle me fait penser à autre chose.

Jasper, Rosalie et Bella ne me posent pas de souci.

Bien sur, que ce soit eux ou mes cousins ils sont d'une classe sociale très inférieure mais je n'ai pas spécialement le choix. Et puis, ça va encore, ils ne sont pas trop bouseux.

Mais Seth…Quel culot, quel sans gêne!

Et les autres qui rient avec lui!

Ils ne me défendent pas en plus.

Esmée me dit que Seth ne m'attaque pas, en réalité.

Mais si! Et je le déteste.

_**16 juillet**_

Je viens de découvrir que Seth a des congénères.

Si si.

Même qu'il n'est pas le pire…

On a passé la journée à « la Push », réserve indienne, on est allé sur la plage et on a mangé dans un …snack Je sens que je vais être malade. C'est vraiment comestible un hot dog triple saucisses avec du ketchup, de la moutarde et je ne sais quoi? En tous cas si j'en meurs d'intoxication alimentaire, je ne serai pas la seule: Seth en a mangé 3! Les autres aussi en ont mangé d'ailleurs mais j'ai pas fait attention;

La plage c'était plutôt sympa.

On s'est baigné, et les vagues étaient grosses, j'avais peur, ainsi que Bella d'ailleurs.

Alice elle n'avait pas peur ce qui, à mon avis, est bien plus dangereux. Alors Jasper s'est baigné avec elle en lui tenant la taille pour qu'elle ne soit pas emportée par les vagues, et du coup, Edward a fait de même avec Bella, Emmett avec Rosalie et Seth avec moi.

Evidemment, je sais bien qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour paraitre sympa aux yeux des autres et moi j'ai accepté parce que j'avais très chaud et que je voulais me rafraichir.

Uniquement.

Bien entendu.

Et puis on a mangé des glaces;

Je n'avais pas tout à fait finit d'entamer la digestion du hot dog mais bon, j'ai accepté une glace parce qu'elles avaient l'air très bonnes.

Seth m'a conseillé une glace à la fraise et il avait raison: c'est un vrai délice.

Par contre je ne peux pas la finir alors je la donne à Seth.

Emmett râle qu'il aurait bien voulu la terminer aussi et Rose le gronde.

Et moi je ris. Un petit moment.

C'est la première fois depuis. Depuis que c'est arrivé.

Bref. On a vu d'autres amérindiens.

Des copains à Seth et à mes cousins et copains.

Dans le genre tout-fou, ils sont plutôt gratinés, je l'avoue.

Pas méchants, comme me le dit sans cesse Bella, mais je ne suis pas habituée à ça, moi, alors oui, ils me font un peu peur.

Pas vraiment peur en fait. Disons qu'ils m'impressionnent.

Je me suis rendue compte que eux, par contre, ne sont pas du tout impressionnés par moi. Avant, j'impressionnais tout le monde. Avant j'étais la fille de Aro Volturi.

Ici je ne suis que Jane une petite cousine venue d'Italie et qui est complètement paumée dans son propre pays.

Et je ne peux rien contre ça.

_**18 juillet**_

Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle épouvantable.

J'aurais peut-être du m'en douter, mais en fait je n'y avais pas pensé: à la rentrée je vais devoir aller au même Lycée que mes cousins.

Mais je ne peux pas!

Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans une école! Mon parrain m'a dit que au vue de mon niveau scolaire je suis admise à un niveau supérieur, c'est-à-dire avec un an d'avance donc je serai en classe avec Edward, Jasper et Rosalie mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout!

Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

J'ai même réussit à continuer à manger.

Mais je ne peux pas. J'irai pas!

Seth, lui, va continuer des cours de mécanique. J'en suis restée bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec un mécanicien . Mon parrain est chirurgien, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur, ce sont des métiers fréquentables. Mais mécanicien, si mon père savait ça…

Pourtant Seth n'est pas bête il est même intelligent, quand il ne passe pas son temps à taquiner les autres.

_**21 juillet**_

Je n'entrerai jamais plus dans la chambre de qui que ce soit ici sans avoir frapper suffisamment longtemps.

Heureusement, ni Rose ni Emmett ne m'ont vue.

Ils étaient trop…Occupés.

Bien entendu je sais que ça existe.

Mais là…

Oh là là!

D'abord, Emmett était tout nu, et rien que ça je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre et puis, Rosalie gémissait et sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il lui faisait mal. Surtout qu'elle était dans une drôle de, position: à quatre pattes ou presque, et lui était à genou derrière elle et…Oh j'ai honte d'y repenser. Mais en même temps ça me fait bizarre dans mon ventre, comme une chaleur que je ne connaissais pas, ou du moins pas si fort.

Bref, Emmett bougeait derrière elle et j'ai reprit mes esprits en voyant son…Sa…Oh c'était. Monstrueux.

Un truc de dingue. JAMAIS je n'accepterais de faire ça avec un garçon. Jamais. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre, bien au contraire, mais moi je suis petite et frêle et jamais un truc pareil ne pourra entrer en moi.

Bon, peut -être que tous les pénis ne sont pas aussi gros que celui de mon cousin, mais je préfère de toutes façons m'abstenir. Ca doit être proportionnel à la taille et à la carrure, non? Et alors celui de Seth doit être plutôt gros aussi et.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi?

Je deviens dingue ou quoi?

Bon, je dois aller prendre l'air.

Je ne comprends pas. Ils sont tous enfermés dans leurs chambres ou quoi?

Pourtant il n'est pas tard!

Mon parrain et Esmée viennent de partir pour deux jours, les autres m'ont abandonnée ou quoi?

Bah je serai me débrouiller, j'ai appris à me servir du micro ondes et je suis même capable de faire cuire des pâtes.

Ah si.

Ils y a Seth.

Dans le jardin, en train de s'amuser avec son chien.

J'aime bien les chiens. Mais c'est la première fois que je côtois un batard.

Ceci dit, il est très gentil. Laid, mais gentil.

Le contraire de Seth, qui est beau, mais pénible.

Non, enfin je ne trouve pas Seth beau moi-même, disons que je pense que pour la plupart des filles il doit l'être.

Enfin, je m'en moque.

Zut, Seth m'a vue.

« Hé princesse, biens donc jouer avec nous! »

J'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'a mit une balle de tennis absolument dégoutante dans les mains.

Je la lance de dégout mais le chien se précipite dessus, fou de joie.

Il ressemble à Seth, tiens…

J'ai de la bave de chien sur les mains.

Retenant ma nausée je file me laver les mains à la fontaine à côté de la piscine.

Ou je vais pouvoir trouver du désinfectant? Alice doit savoir.

« Seth, tu sais ou est Alice? »

« Oh oui, enfermée dans sa chambre avec Jasper! »

Le sourire de Seth me renseigne sur les activités pratiquées par Alice et Jasper.

Je me demande comment est le pénis de Jasper? lui-même est très grand et assez musclé et.

Non mais je deviens folle ou quoi? C'est la faute à Emmett et à cette vision d'horreur de tout à l'heure…

Je me décide:

« A ton avis, ou puis-je trouver du désinfectant? »

Il a l'air inquiet:

« Pourquoi tu t'es blessée? »

Je tache de rester digne:

« Non. J'ai eu de la bave de chien sur les mains »

Il reste stupéfait puis sourit:

« Tu plaisantes, c'est ça? »

« Pas du tout! »

Il éclate de rire:

« Mais enfin Jane, pas besoin de te désinfecter voyons! Wolf est en parfaite santé! »

Je regarde Wolf qui frétille à côté de Seth.

Je ne dis rien mais Seth se met subitement en colère.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui? T'es pas mieux que nous tu sais! Arrête de nous prendre de haut, t'es un être humain comme les autres , pas mieux ni moins bien! Tu es dans un pays civilisé ici et tu vas bien devoir un jour ou l'autre t'en rendre compte et descende de ton pied d'estal! Wolf t'adore et tu n'as jamais daigné le caresser! Tu…Tu…Merde t'es chiante Jane! Tu nous pourris les vacances! Personne ne te supporte mais on ne peut pas te le dire, puisque Mademoiselle est traumatisée! Tu n'as pas de cœur et tu es d'un incroyable égoïsme oui!»

Et il part vers la maison.

Je reste un moment sous le choc.

Puis je rentre à mon tour et monte dans ce qui commençait à devenir ma chambre.

Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Personne ne me supporte.

Je crois que c'est vrai. Même Alice essaye toujours d'écourter le temps qu'elle passe avec moi.

Bella et Rose sont sur la défensive. Les garçons ne me défendent jamais contre Seth. Dès qu'ils le peuvent ils vont tous dans leurs chambres.

Je prends un sac. J'y mets mon passeport, mon porte feuille et mon argent, un rechange et deux livres. Je voudrais prendre la poupée que je préfère mais je ne veux pas qu'Alice pense que je suis une voleuse.

Alors je referme le sac à dos et je sors sur la pointe des pieds.

Personne en vue à part Wolf qui me fait faite et m'accompagne jusqu'au portail.

J'avance sur la route.

Je vais rejoindre Forks à pied et une fois là-bas j'appellerai un taxi.

C'est loin.

Plus que je ne le pensais.

Une voiture, enfin, un tas de boue, s'arrête devant moi et je reconnais Jacob, un ami de Seth.

Il me sourit:

« Hé Jane! Ou tu vas? »

« A Forks! »

« Hein! Mais il y a encore plusieurs kilomètres! Monte je t'amène! »

« Merci »

Je grimpe.

La voiture semble ne plus avoir de frein. Ni de suspension.

Jacob a mit la musique (ils appellent ça du rap je crois) à fond.

Le voyage ne dure que quelques minutes mais c'est un des plus long de ma vie.

D'autant plus qu'à l'arrière il y a 3 chiens, du genre de Wolf.

Qui visiblement trouvent normal et agréable de me renifler durant tous le trajet.

Je veux retourner en Italie!

Jacob me laisse devant la pharmacie et je sors, soulagée.

Je regarde la voiture de Jacob s'éloigner et je compose le numéro des renseignements qui me bascule sur l'agence de taxi la plus proche, en l'occurrence celle de Port Angeles.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un taxi à Forks pour me rendre à Seatac s'il vous plait! »

« Il n'y a pas de taxi de libre en ce moment, je peux vous en envoyer un dans deux heures »

DEUX HEURES! Pays de bouseux!

Je raccroche, pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

Je m'assois sur un banc et essaye de savoir quoi faire.

Je vais devoir attendre deux heures et.

Je sursaute.

Une voiture vient de se garer devant moi et je reconnais celle d'Emmett.

Qui en sort, l'air absolument furieux.

Evidemment, Jacob a cafté.

Seth est sur ses talons.

Emmett s'avance vers moi et me balance une gifle.

Je reste stupéfaite.

« T'es malade Jane ou quoi? Mes parents sont partis en te confiant à moi et la première chose que tu fais c'est fuguer! Tu vas avoir affaire à moi! MONTE DANS LA VOITURE»

Alors c'est vrai que mon parrain a dit à Emmett de veiller sur moi, mais bon, c'est Emmett le plus vieux certes mais me confier à lui ou à Wolf, c'est pareil je pensais.

Visiblement j'avais tort.

Je monte en voiture, parce que ma joue me cuit encore.

Personne ne dit rien durant le court trajet mais je sens bien qu'Emmett fulmine; Seth est contrarié mais ne semble pas en colère.

Quand la voiture s'arrête devant la maison, tous les autres sont là, à m'attendre.

Je baisse la tête. Hors de question de sortir…

Mais Emmett ouvre ma portière et me sort de force.

Je ne regarde personne mais Alice vient me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est quand elle me parle que je réalise qu'elle pleure.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Enfin Jane qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir ainsi? »

Je me dégage de son étreinte et j'articule comme je peux:

« Demande à Seth »

Je cours dans les escaliers vers ce que je voudrais pouvoir considérer comme ma chambre. Sauf que je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je prends une peluche dans mes bras. La colère et la peine prennent beaucoup de place.

Je donnerais tout pour que mon père soit encore en vie, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Bien sur j'étais sous protection permanente, bien sur je ne pouvais pas sortir en public avec lui…Bien sur ma mère en est morte, très jeune.

Tout est finit, il parait. Ici je serais en sécurité. Plus personne ne me cherchera puisque papa est mort.

Papa est mort.

Je frémis en pensant qu ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui.

Les larmes débordent et je le pleure enfin.

Papa!

Plus jamais il ne sera là pour me regarder avec ce sourire fier qu'il avait. Plus jamais je ne sentirai sa main sur mon épaule, cette petite pression qu'il mettait pour me montrer son amour et sa fierté.

Mon père était la seule personne au monde à m'aimer.

Les autres, nourrices, cuisinières, chauffeurs, jardiniers, précepteurs, étaient gentils, mais faisaient leur travail. Si je n'avais pas eu mon parrain, je serais dans un foyer, à l'heure actuelle!

Ma maison me manque bien sur, ma chambre, mes peluches, mais ça je viens de découvrir que ça se remplace.

Pas mon père.

Mais il m'a laissé un héritage. Matériel, que je toucherai, selon sa volonté à 21 ans , mais surtout moral.

Je ne resterai pas ici puisqu'on ne veut pas de moi.

Je vais parler à Carlisle à son retour. Je vais lui dire que je veux aller dans un internat, en Italie.

Même si je suis née ici, à Seattle, même si ma mère était américaine, et que je le suis moi aussi, même si mon père aimait les USA, je suis attachée à l'Italie.

Après tout, c'est pour sa cause que mon père est mort.

On frappe à la porte.

Je ne réponds pas.

Mais on entre quand même.

C'est Seth et je me retourne sur le ventre, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas le voir mais surtout pour que lui ne me voit pas, qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai pleuré.

Je sursaute quand il pose sa main sur mon dos:

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, juste te faire réagir. C'est pas vrai qu'on te supporte pas, faut juste qu'on s'habitue, t'es européenne et »

Je me retourne brutalement:

« Je suis américaine Seth! Ma mère s'appelait Heidi Johnson et je suis née à Seattle d'accord! »

Il lève les mains en signe de paix:

« Ok, mais ton père était italien et tu as toujours vécu là-bas, alors forcément tu n'as pas les mêmes habitudes que nous, et puis, t'étais encore plus riche que les Cullen! »

Je ris, d'un rire douloureux:

« En effet, Seth, mon père était italien, et si j'aime l'Italie, autant que lui l'aimait, je ne suis pas italienne, parce qu'il l'a voulu ainsi, parce qu'il se doutait qu'un jour je devrai venir me réfugier ici. Mon père était l'un des dernier juge anti mafia, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tué ma mère, quand je n'avais que 3 ans, c'est pour ça que la voiture de mon père a explosé en millions de morceaux il y a deux mois aujourd'hui, pour ça qu'on a enterré un cercueil pesant moins de deux kilos, pour ça que je n'ai pas pu assister aux funérailles de mon propre père, par sécurité. J'ai toujours vécu sous protection rapprochée, et ça n'a finalement pas servi à grand-chose, tu vois. Alors en effet comme tu dis, il est possible que je n'ai pas les mêmes habitudes que vous! »

Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et Seth se tait un moment.

« Mon père était un des derniers chefs de la tribu. L'un des seuls à connaitre nos légendes orales, à avoir une influence positive sur les autres. Il m'a légué cet héritage, il m'a transmis les histoires ancestrales de la tribu, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir de tout cela »

Il a parlé à mi voix, presque hésitant mais c'est d'une voix sèche que je lui réponds:

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais tellement le choix Seth »

« Si. Bien sur qu'on a le choix, on l'a toujours…Par exemple toi, tu ne vas pas devenir juge anti-mafia, n'est-ce pas? »

Je me redresse:

« Bien sur que si! C'est exactement ce que je veux faire! »

« Mais Jane…Tu ne peux pas! »

« Ah voilà! Parce que je suis une fille tu penses que je ne peux pas devenir juge, n'est-ce pas? Et bien détrompe toi, je vais étudier le droit et »

« Mais non voyons, pas parce que tu es une fille, mais parce que tu es américaine! Tu ne peux pas devenir juge anti mafia en Italie tout en étant américaine! »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça!

« Je…Je demanderai la nationalité italienne! »

« Ne te mets pas en colère mais si ton père a tout fait pour que tu sois américaine c'est sans doute pas pour que tu finisse comme lui… »

« C'est toi qui me disait qu'on a toujours le choix, ben t'as raison, je ne suis pas obligée de faire ce que mon père a prévu pour moi! »

Il me sourit et tout d'un coup il redevient le bon vieux Seth, celui que je connais, celui qui rigole toujours et qui a un chien qui pue.

« T'as le chic pour toujours avoir raison! »

« Je crois que je tiens ça de mon père! »

« Ma mère est comme toi! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Je me demande ce que j'aurais pensé si mon père s'était remarié. Je pense que j'aurais fait fuir la nouvelle venue en moins de 48H00 (_**ndla: à mon avis 2 ou 3 heures auraient suffit!^^)**_

Mais je ne me demande plus rien parce que le visage de Seth se rapproche dangereusement du mien.

Tellement que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je passe mon bras autour de son cou et m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Il me serre aussi contre son torse et quand dje sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres je les ouvre sans me poser plus de questions.

Et c'est mon premier baiser.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais de toutes façons pas approché un garçon de mon âge d'assez prêt pour pouvoir échanger un baiser.

Et c'est tant mieux parce que je ne voudrais surtout rien d'autre que ce que je suis en train de vivre avec lui.

Je deviens enragée , possédée. Je me mets à genoux sans interrompre notre baiser et sans lâcher mon , euh, tien, comment je dois l'appeler? Mon copain, voilà, et je le pousse en arrière.

Il tombe sur le sol et moi sur lui.

Je suis étendue de tout mon long sur Seth et je le tiens bien fermement par les cheveux, le plaquant au sol.

Seth mesure au moins 35 centimètres de plus que moi et pèse au bas mot le double de mon poids mais là il ne va aller nulle part et ne rien faire d'autre que m'embrasser.

Pas d'autre option possible, un démon s'est de toutes façon emparé de moi et je ne maitrise plus rien.

Le seul neurone encore connecté dans mon cerveau me dit juste que c'est terriblement bon et que c'est-ce dont j'avais envie depuis le premier jour.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, me caressant avec une douceur qui me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

Puis ses mains passent sur mes fesses et me pelotent d'une manière qui me fait gémir.

Il finit par prendre mon visage à deux mains pour me repousser et me dit, hors d'haleine:

« Sur le lit, j'ai trop mal au dos par terre! »

Je me relève, mais je tangue comme si j'avais bu…

Seth me prend contre lui et on se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Il prend le dessus cette fois et c'est presque une bagarre: il glisse sa main sous mon tee shirt et soulève mon soutien gorge pour caresser mes seins, je fourrage dans sa crinière sombre, incapable de me lasser de la douceur de ses cheveux.

Assez vite je sens son…truc, machin pénis quoi, devenir dur et gros contre mon ventre mais je ne panique pas.

Si Rose survit à Emmett…

Mais de toutes façons c'est trop tôt.

Et je suis sure que Seth ne cherchera pas à aller plus loin.

Je crois qu'on entend tous les deux frapper à la porte mais ni Seth ni moi ne somment en état de réagir.

Alors la porte s'ouvre.

Et j'entends Emmett gueuler.

C'est un très vilain mot mais c'est Emmett lui-même qui l'emploie souvent et qui me l'a apprit.

« Mais…SETH! Mais qu'Est-ce que…Jane! »

On rompt notre baiser et je soulève la tête pour découvrir mon cousin, l'air égaré et furieux en train de nous regarder, visiblement n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Me voilà vengée pour ma vision de ce matin…

Rosalie entre à son tour, mais elle, elle rit.

« Allez viens Emmett, laisse les donc tranquille! »

« Mais Rose »

« Allez! Viens! Mais vieeeeens! »

Seth est mort de rire et j'achève Emmett:

« Refermez la porte en sortant… »

Là-dessus, Seth me saute dessus et je m'empare avidement de sa bouche.

C'est définitivement trop bon. Mais quelle journée!

_**30 aout**_

Dans la salle d'attente il y a deux baleines échouées avec leurs maris, des revues datant d'il y a deux ans , Esmée, Seth et moi.

Et Alice.

Seth parce que comme le lui a rappelé ma cousine il est tout de même un peu concerné et Alice parce qu'elle s'est incrustée.

C'est Alice.

Je m'y suis habituée, et puis ça n'a pas que des inconvénients.

C'est elle qui a parlé à Esmée, pour lui dire que je voulais prendre la pilule.

Moi, je n'aurais jamais osé.

Alors Esmée est venu me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait prit un RDV chez la gynécologue.

Et nous y voilà.

Alice est radieuse, Seth tente de se faire petit, Esmée naturelle et moi je résiste à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

D'après Bella, qui y est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

« Jane Volturi »

Je déglutis et je me lève.

Je m'accroche à la main de Seth.

La gynécologue est jeune, et a l'air sympa.

« Quel âge as-tu? »

« Je viens d'avoir 16 ans »

Elle me sourit.

« Détends toi, vu ton jeune âge, il n'y aura pas d'examen physique! »

Je respire mieux et à mes côtés Esmée retient son rire.

« As-tu déjà eu des rapports? »

« Non… »

« Je suppose que tu es son petit ami? »

Elle s'est adressé à Seth qui sursaute et resserre sa main autour de la mienne.

« Euh…Oui »

« C'est merveilleux que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, tu es un jeune homme responsable! »

Il sourit, l'air détaché et Alice et moi on se regarde en riant. Seth a pratiquement été trainé par les cheveux par Alice jusqu'au cabinet de la gynéco…

« Je suppose que tu viens pour obtenir une contraception? »

« Euh, oui, je voudrais prendre la pilule »

« Très bien, je vais juste t'ausculter et te prendre la tension »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de quitter mon siège pour cela, et par conséquent Seth ne lâche pas ma main.

« Vous avez conscience que la pilule ne protège pas des MST, l'utilisation du préservatif est donc à ne pas oublier! »

Seth fait oui, le regard fixé sur le mur du fond.

Esmée rit ,la main devant la bouche.

Quand on sort, mon ordonnance dans la main, je suis soulagée.

Quand on rentre Bella et Rosalie nous attendaient et sont presque aussi contentes que moi!

Alice me prend par la main.

Depuis ce fameux jour ou j'ai voulu partir, ce jour qui, finalement, est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie, tout le monde et en particulier Alice fait preuve d'affection envers moi.

Du coup, j'essaye d'en faire preuve moi aussi.

Parce que je les aime bien, en fin de compte.

On va dans la chambre d'Alice, justement.

On est toutes les quatre sur le lit et on discute, comme on le fait de temps en temps.

Mais Alice (oui, encore elle) oriente la conversation:

« Bon. Jane, tu vas bientôt prendre la pilule, on sait bien que c'est pas pour jouer aux dominos avec Seth »

Bella et Rosalie éclatent de rire e moi je deviens écarlate.

Bella me tapote le dos:

« Ne t'en fais pas Jane, ça va bien se passer! »

Alice continue:

« Tu as des questions Jane? »

« Euh »

Rosalie m'encourage:

« Tu peux tout nous demander! »

« Comment je peux être sure que ça va rentrer? »

Elles sourient et c'est Alice qui me répond:

« Je me posais aussi la question. Mais en fait, le vagin est élastique et donc ça rentre forcément, à condition de prendre le temps et d'être bien lubrifiée. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! »

« Ok, et euh…C'est vrai que ça saigne? »

« Oui et non. De nous trois seule Alice a vraiment saigné, Bella un tout petit peu et moi rien du tout! Seules 7 femmes sur 10 saignent lors de la défloration »

« Ah…Et ça fait mal? »

« Moi j'ai eu mal, mais bon, rien de terrible non plus »

Me dit Bella. Rosalie prend la parole:

« Moi à peine, vraiment, disons que c'est juste quand c'est rentré, après c'était fini »

Je regarde Alice:

« Moi j'ai eu plus mal que Rose, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer »

Je dois avoir l'air assez mal en point, parce que Bella me prend par l'épaule:

« Ne t'en fais pas, faire l'amour c'est instinctif, le moment venu tu seras quoi faire! »

« Merci, vous êtes gentilles »

Et elles se remettent à parler plus crument.

Depuis deux semaines qu'on est plus proches, comme de vraies cousines, j'en ai plus appris sur le sexe et les positions qu'en 16 années de vie….Par exemple, la position dans laquelle j'ai surpris Rose et Emmett s'appelle la levrette et de l'avis unanime des trois filles c'est la meilleure des positions. Ca m'a fait frémir, mais elles m'ont précisé que au début, il vaut mieux pratiquer la missionnaire (lui sur elle) ou les petites cuillers (lui derrière elle) ou encore l'amazone (elle sur lui).

J'en ai appris des choses.

Par exemple je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse pratiquer ce qu'elles appellent une pipe ou un cunni, et dont les vrais noms sont « fellation » et « cunnilingus ».

La pensée de….Sucer le sexe de Seth, bien que je sois très attachée à lui me donne la nausée.

On verra bien.

On verra bien…

_**15 septembre**_

Je crois que je vais voir très vite.

La rentrée s'est assez bien passée, je suis la meilleure élève comme je m'y attendais et je vois Seth tous les soirs. Sa mère est cool, et le père de Bella est gentil.

Là ils sont allé manger chez des amis et du coup on est seuls chez lui, Seth et moi.

Il a été très mignon, comme il sait faire: quand je suis arrivée au volant de ma petite mini Austin (j'ai eu le permis il y a une semaine), il avait mit la table et il y avait même une rose dans un vase!

Le repas était bon, et je sais, et Seth sait que je sais, mais ni lui ni moi n'avons rien dit, que c'est sa mère qui a cuisiné.

Là, on est sous sa couette, dans une chambre 100% mec mais sympa quand même, surtout depuis qu'il a viré les posters de serpents qui me terrifiaient.

Je suis presque totalement nue, je ne porte plus que mon string et Seth est en caleçon.

Il est couché sur moi et comme à chaque fois je m'émerveille des sensations…

« Jane? Tu es prête à franchir le pas? »

« Oui, je crois »

« Tu crois? »

« Je suis sure! »

Je prends la pilule depuis 10 jours et Seth et moi nous sommes vierges tous les deux, alors on a pas besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs.

Ca enchante Seth, d'ailleurs.

Je reviens à la réalité parce que ce dernier , tout en embrassant mon ventre, est en train de faire glisser mon string le long de mes cuisses.

Me voilà nue devant un garçon pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je ne suis pas vraiment gênée parce que Seth me caresse et m'embrasse, et surtout me complimente:

« Tu es vraiment belle tu sais , je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi »

On se sourit.

Je plie les jambes et j'entreprends de baisser son boxer avec les pieds.

Ca le fait rire et il finit le travail lui-même.

J'ai déjà senti son sexe en érection sous son boxer de nombreuses fois et je ne panique pas.

Je savais que c'était gros.

Seth se penche et fouille dans sa table de nuit, il me montre, triomphant, un flacon transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Du lubrifiant »

Comme je reste sans voix il précise:

« C'est Jasper qui me l'a donné! »

« C'est encore un coup d'Alice! »

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison! »

Nous reprenons nos baisers et il s'interrompt pour ouvrir le flacon et mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Tandis qu'il m'embrasse encore (un exercice que je maitrise désormais à la perfection) je sens ses doigts s'aventurer sur mon minou et je serre les cuisses.

Seth rit et quitte ma bouche pour me murmurer:

« Ecarte un peu les jambes ! »

Je m'exécute et ses doigts viennent à tâtons découvrir mon sexe.

Il passe ses doigts entre mes petites lèvres et trouve mon clitoris.

Je bondis et glapis en même temps.

Il panique:

« Je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé! Je le ferai plus! »

« Ah si, fais le encore c'est trop bon, j'ai juste été surprise! »

« Ah génial! »

Oui, génial, c'est le cas de le dire.

Il recommence et j'écarte plus largement les jambes sans pouvoir me contrôler parce que c'est vraiment bon…

Il glisse un doigt aux berges mon vagin et me masse doucement.

Nos bouches sont toujours soudées et je passe mes mains sur son corps, cherchant son bas ventre.

Quand mes doigts s'enroulent sur son membre il grogne dans ma bouche et ses doigts se font plus fermes sur ma féminité.

En quelques minutes nous sommes en sueur et nos respirations sont hachées, bruyantes.

Mon ventre est en feu, je n'ai qu'une envie: ne plus faire qu'un avec Seth…

Il est à genou à côté de moi, ma main caresse toujours son sexe et ses doigts , à présent en moi, m'écartent doucement mais surement, tandis que son pouce exerce des ronds sur mon clitoris.

Nous craquons en même temps.

« Jane j'en peux plus! »

« Viens, je t'en prie, viens en moi! »

Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, le voilà sur moi.

Mes cuisses tremblent, je suis nerveuse, mais j'ai plus envie que peur.

Seth relève mes jambes sur ma poitrine et me souris, un peu crispé.

Je le sens caresser mon sexe avec le sien.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire d'y aller doucement mais je n'en ai pas le temps: il a commencé à me pénétrer.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules tandis qu'il pousse en moi, fort.

Je sens très nettement mon hymen céder, et la douleur me fait gémir.

Mais il s'enfonce encore plus loin et je griffe son dos, douleur et plaisir mêlés.

Il bouge en moi, et visiblement il ne maitrise rien du tout…

« C'est trop bon, t'es si douce, si serrée, oh je vais venir ma princesse! »

Il accélère ses allées et venues et la brulure disparait un peu, ça glisse bien, il entre et sort sans problèmes, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin.

Quand il bute tout au fond de moi, que je le sens taper contre le fond de mon ventre je plante mes ongles dans ses fesses, parce que CA c'est bon! J'ai toujours mal mais ça ne compte plus…

Il bouge sans cesse à présent et il crie, le visage tendu, tandis que je le sens frémir en moi.

Il e laisse aller sur moi, me serrant contre lui, glissant d sueur.

Je suis soulagée que ça soit fini mais j'ai déjà envoie de recommencer.

Il se soulève e tm'ebrasse:

« Merci Jane…C'était génial…T'as mal? »

« Un peu mais ça va »

Il sort doucement de moi.

Ca fait vide dans mon ventre.

On se regarde, je ne suis même pas gênée.

On est encore plus complices.

Il nous couvre de la couette:

« Tu as faim? Tu veux quelque chose? »

« Non ça va…Merci »

On se serre l'un contre l'autre et je souffle doucement. Je pense à mon père, comme trés souvent mais très vite mes pensées dérivent sur ma vie actuelle.

Très différente, mais tellement riche, et heureuse aussi.

Je suis bien, là, dans ses bras. Je ne désire rien d'autre que ce que j'ai déjà, et la vie que je vais avoir.


	12. Shy, panicked but in love

**"Concours « Notre première fois »**

**Titre de l'histoire : Shy, panicked but in love **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum**

**Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit. fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !"**

**-Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…**

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, la jeune femme essayait désespérément de se calmer et de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle avait beau appliquer à la règle les exercices de respiration, elle ne se sentait en rien plus détendue. Au contraire…

Bella abaissa la lunette des toilettes et s'assit dessus. Elle posa ses coudes sur son giron et se prit le visage entre les mains.

**-Tout va bien se passer ! Des tas de filles font ça et tout se passe bien. La preuve, elles veulent recommencer ! Parfois à un tel point qu'elles en deviennent nymphomanes… Bon, j'espère ne pas tomber dans cet extrême-là mais… ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… C'est juste une étape à passer… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je stresse et que j'en fais tout un plat. C'est vrai quoi… C'est juste du sexe.**

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle se trouvait légèrement stupide de réagir ainsi et d'un autre côté, tous les messages indiquaient que son corps se détendait. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa nervosité ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.

L'adrénaline due à ses angoisses envahissait complètement son organisme. Cela la stimulait, la rendant énergique mais aussi terriblement sur les nerfs. Et parfois, ils pouvaient lâcher comme précédemment. Au lieu d'en subir les effets, Bella décida de retourner la situation à son avantage. Elle profita de cette adrénaline pour la muer en courage et détermination.

Bella se leva vivement. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle était prête à affronter son fiancé qui l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle était prête à se donner complètement à lui. Ce serait comme les nuits des deux dernières années. Il y aurait des mots doux et réconfortants chuchotés au creux de son oreille. Des caresses qui feraient réagir son corps. Une bouche qui se baladerait et explorait son corps dans les moindres recoins.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation. Les souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit avec presque autant de vivacité et de réalisme qu'au moment où elle les avait vécus. Son corps réagit sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle sentit ses tétons se durcir et progressivement, elle sentait son intimité se préparer à accueillir son amant.

Bella retourna près de l'immense glace. Elle se tint au rebord du lavabo tandis qu'elle observait minutieusement son reflet. Pour marquer davantage l'événement de leur première fois à tous les deux, elle avait voulu se faire belle au maximum. Elle avait investi la salle de bain durant une bonne partie de la soirée et avait appliqué bons nombres des conseils de sa future belle-sœur. Elle s'était servie du sèche-cheveux pour donner du volume à sa chevelure après avoir effectué un bon soin, puis elle avait utilisé un fer à friser pour définir des boucles parfaites sur les pointes. Le résultat était presque aussi époustouflant que les brushings des stars hollywoodiennes. Elle avait également sublimé son visage délicat par un maquillage subtil et raffiné : du blush pour un teint rayonnant, de l'eye-liner et du mascara pour souligne son regard et allonger ses cils et un rouge à lèvres discret et indélébile. Le but était de rendre fou son chéri, pas de lui barbouiller le corps de taches grasses…

Bella étudia ensuite sa fine nuisette de satin noire. Elle la réajusta au niveau de la poitrine et vérifia les lacets dans le dos. La fine ouverture entre les deux pans de tissu relié, laissait apercevoir la ficelle de son string noir…

Elle souffla. Tout était parfait. En fait, elle le savait bien avant de le vérifier. Elle essayait simplement de gagner encore un peu de temps.

Ses peurs refirent surface. Bella cessa alors de réfléchir. Au lieu de se laisser submerger par l'angoisse, elle s'abandonna à son désir, au feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur… Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis l'ouvrit.

Son homme était bien dans leur lit, juste en face d'elle. Pourtant, à sa vue, tous ses espoirs se décomposèrent un à un. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Il régnait une odeur de fumée encore prononcée, signe que son fiancé avait éteint les bougies que très récemment.

Elle jura dans sa tête et s'insulta de tous les noms. Elle avait raté le coche de très près. Tous ses efforts n'avaient finalement servi à rien. Son angoisse avait été vaine, sa virginité toujours présente et sa frustration était bien là pour le lui faire rappeler.

Elle partit se démaquiller rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un panda avec un nid à corbeaux à la place des cheveux demain matin au réveil. Puis elle se changea, remplaçant sa nuisette et son string par un tee-shirt homme et un tanga. Elle préférait garder la surprise vestimentaire pour plus tard…

Avant de rejoindre Edward, Bella l'observa dans son sommeil. Il s'était installé près de son côté à elle et bien qu'il ait ramené son oreiller avec lui, il avait la tête sur celui de Bella, là où son odeur était la plus présente. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées comme s'il souriait dans son sommeil. C'était une version atténuée de son sourire lorsqu'il s'amuse de ce qu'elle fait. Même endormi, il trouvait un moyen de l'embarrasser…

Elle avait honte d'avoir tant tardé dans cette fichue salle de bains et de l'avoir fait attendre au point qu'il tombe de fatigue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas assuré. Mais alors vraiment, _vraiment_ pas ! Et son embarras actuel n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle devrait le regarder en face à son réveil.

Cependant, elle se réconfortait par l'idée qu'il n'était pas fâché. Il était de son côté et sa position était comme une invitation à l'étreindre. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de dormir l'un contre l'autre dans la position des petites cuillères. Tous deux appréciaient grandement les avantages que cela offrait. Tout d'abord la proximité. Ils aimaient sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le leur. Il aimait se réveiller avec l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il aimait lui caresser la cuisse pour la réveiller en douceur puis remonter doucement vers son centre ou ses seins. Elle aimait sentir l'érection matinale de son homme calée entre ses fesses et attiser son propre désir en créant une friction contre elle.

Elle s'immisça sous les draps et cala son dos contre son torse. Il avait une demi-molle contre laquelle elle exerça une légère pression sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle en prit conscience. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Du moins, pas après s'être préparée et après avoir ensuite tout enlevé…

Elle éteignit la lumière et prit son mal en patience en se frottant les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Son excitation n'allait pas partir de sitôt et le sommeil était loin d'être présent. La nuit promettait d'être longue mais pas au sens où elle l'avait espéré… et redouté à la fois !

**...**

Bella émergea doucement du pays des chimères. Les stores vénitiens filtraient quelques rayons de soleil qui lui venaient lui caresser les cuisses. Cela lui procurait une douce chaleur, aussi subtile que le parfum d'un bouquet de roses dans un grand salon. Elle sentait également une brise fraîche lui effleurer le corps.

Elle remua légèrement. Les draps avaient été repoussés jusqu'à ses pieds, quant à son tee-shirt, il était remonté jusqu'à son nombril. Elle aurait pu se sentir bien en cette matinée estivale, si seulement elle n'avait pas été seule...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et une odeur de nourriture envahit la chambre. Des pas discrets se rapprochèrent d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Des bruits de vaisselle se firent entendre près du sol. Son fiancé fit le tour du lit et vint la rejoindre. Bien qu'il y soit allé avec précaution, le matelas la secoua à la manière d'un bateau sur la mer.

**-Je sais que tu es réveillée,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux par toi-même, je serais forcé de te donner le baiser du prince charmant et tous les deux savons pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas ça. Du moins, pas avant d'être passé par la case « salle de bains ».**

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Bella se retourna et se blottit contre son chéri. Elle mit sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et elle passa un bras et une jambe par-dessus son corps. Il participa également à l'étreinte afin de la rendre plus confortable pour tous les deux. Elle sentit le pénis de son amour dur contre sa féminité humide. Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici mais elle avait dû faire des rêves très agréables pour être aussi humide et aussi tôt dans la journée.

Edward grogna de plaisir et se frotta contre elle. Elle ne put que se frotter elle aussi contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que son besoin de lui était pressant, pas seulement dans le sens où il était urgent mais aussi dans le sens qu'il l'oppressait. C'était comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine et l'empêcher de reprendre correctement sa respiration.

Et puis elle comprit d'où cela venait. Son corps réagissait de la même manière qu'hier soir dans la salle de bains. Elle était de nouveau angoissée.

Edward s'en aperçut. Elle avait arrêté ses mouvements brusquement tandis que son corps s'était raidi. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de son dos comme si Bella s'accrochait désespérément à une bouée de sauvetage.

**-Bella,** l'appela-t-il doucement. **Détends-toi, mon amour.**

Il tenta de se séparer d'elle pour observer son visage mais elle refusa. Elle resta collée contre lui de toutes ses forces. Maintenant, elle avait honte. Honte de ne pas arriver à se laisser aller. Et tandis qu'il lui susurrait des paroles réconfortantes, elle chercha l'origine de cette barrière.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, analysa la situation avec toute l'objectivité qu'elle pouvait avoir et compara ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui et ce qu'il s'était passé hier, avec toutes les fois où tout s'était bien déroulé. Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle avait beau retourner les situations dans tous les sens pour en saisir chaque angle, elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer son malaise.

Ce mot la fit réaliser brusquement de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas à l'aise le matin pour faire ce genre de chose. Pour la même raison qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse le matin, elle ne voulait pas non plus être trop proche de lui. Elle avait besoin d'avoir confiance en elle pour ça. Or elle devait passer un rapide coup dans la salle de bains pour ça… Elle devait se sentir belle et fraîche.

**-Tu m'excuses deux minutes,** lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils avec une expression perplexe. Il hocha la tête et desserra son étreinte pour la laisser accéder à la pièce d'à côté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté une étape. Évidemment, la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut de se remettre en question et de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il ne pensait pas avoir commis d'erreur… Il émit l'hypothèse que le changement brutal de comportement de Bella ne venait pas de lui, seulement d'elle. Il passa quelques secondes à essayer de la comprendre sans y parvenir. Après tout, c'était une femme et même si parfois il arrivait à se rapprocher au mieux de son esprit, il y aurait toujours des choses qui lui échapperaient…

Il prit le plateau de nourriture et le posa sur le lit en attendant que Bella le rejoigne. Il cala quelques coussins entre son dos et la tête de lit. La porte de salle de bains s'ouvrit. Bella s'appuya contre le chambranle. Il sourit en l'observant. Ses cheveux étaient différents comparé à d'habitude. Ils avaient quelque chose de sauvage et indomptable qui rendait sa fiancée très sexy. Le tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait emprunté lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Il pouvait admirer la ligne parfaite de ses jambes. Le vêtement informe ne rendait pas vraiment justice aux courbes si bien proportionnées de Bella mais l'imagination d'Edward était telle, qu'il préférait largement se les représenter dans son esprit. Seule la proéminence de sa poitrine déformait légèrement le tissu.

Elle aussi le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude et une barbe de trois jours qui pointait le bout de son nez. Son regard descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine ferme et musclé parsemée de quelques poils. Son regard continua sa course et atteignit ses tablettes de chocolat parfaitement sculptées. Puis il y avait ce V et un petit duvet de poils pubiens qui annonçait les choses sérieuses. Ce matin, Edward portait un boxer bleu roi d'une couleur aussi intense que ses yeux vert émeraude. Son sous-vêtement le moulait d'une façon très tentatrice. Il mettait en évidence la façon dont la Nature l'avait pourvu et à quel point il était content de la voir.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avec ce même regard envieux pour l'autre. Bella le rejoignit et se mit à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant se laisser reposer entièrement sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin maintenant. Elle voulait juste son baiser du matin.

Edward ne se sentait pas frustré du manque de contact et ne fit rien pour séparer les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur intimité. Il n'avait pas envie de brusquer Bella et de la faire fuir. Et puis, il utilisait ses mains pour assouvir son besoin de toucher. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Bella afin de l'attirer contre soi.

Elle déposa d'abord délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. C'était un baiser chaste empreint de tendresse et d'amour. Il se fit ensuite plus approfondi et langoureux. Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Edward l'explorer avec douceur. Puis il fit des allers retours avec sa langue. Elle n'eut pas de mal à l'imaginer faire la même chose ailleurs avec une autre partie de son corps…

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Ses mains tirèrent sur les cheveux d'Edward pour le rapprocher d'elle. Leur baiser devint fiévreux. Elle se laissa glisser contre son corps. Ils émirent tous deux des petits cris étouffés de plaisir, pourtant il la repoussa un peu. Tous deux étaient essoufflés.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle lui demanda tacitement la raison de son geste par le regard. Il lui sourit de manière réconfortante.

**-Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais nous avons promis d'être chez mes parents pour onze heures. Il nous faut le temps de manger et de se préparer.**

Il blottit sa tête dans le cou de Bella. Il y déposa quelques baisers. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux en apprécier les sensations.

**-Si on se dépêche de prendre le petit-déjeuner, on pourrait prendre notre temps pour une douche à deux,** lui souffla-t-il.

L'air lui caressait agréablement sa peau fine et sensible. Cela lui procurait également de légers frissons le long de son échine. Edward continua ses baisers et lui mordilla gentiment la peau avant de la marquer d'un suçon. Puis il se recula et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula à son tour, comprenant qu'il était temps de nourrir une autre sorte d'appétit.

Elle s'installa à côté de son fiancé qui prit le plateau sur ses cuisses. Il y avait des crêpes avec de la confiture de Cranberry ainsi que des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Côté boisson, chacun avait sa tasse de café, deux sucres et de la crème pour Bella et un noir pour Edward. Il avait également du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

Elle le remercia en l'embrassant. C'était à la fois pour le repas mais aussi pour le fait qu'ils mangeaient au lit. D'habitude, Edward ne voulait jamais. Il n'aimait pas manger là où il dormait par question de principe. Cela lui venait de son éducation et de sa mère trop stricte concernant l'hygiène. Bella changerait les draps dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Elle appréciait l'effort qu'Edward avait fait pour elle mais du coup, elle se demandait à quel point il la pensait perturbée par hier soir.

Un silence gêné régnait durant le repas, comme s'il voulait parler sans oser le faire. Il voulait sûrement aborder le sujet mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle aurait bien voulu l'éviter mais savait pertinemment qu'il fallait le faire. Elle reposa son assiette vide sur le plateau et but d'une traite le verre de jus de fruit. Elle avait la bouche sèche et le fait de boire n'y avait rien changé. Sa bouche resterait sèche tant que la discussion n'aurait pas pris fin.

**-Edward ?**

Il se retourna vers elle avec une lueur d'espoir, ce qui l'encouragea à lancer le sujet.

**-À propos d'hier soir, je suis désolée…**

Il lui sourit de manière réconfortante. Elle vit le soulagement dans ses yeux.

**-Je voulais justement t'en parler. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…** (Il posa sa tasse de café vide sur le plateau qu'il mit sur le lit.) **Si tu n'es pas prête, on peut attendre le mariage. Ce n'est plus si loin que ça…**

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il lui demande ça et se rapprocha de lui. Elle reprit la même position que tout à l'heure et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Son boxer était moins rigide que précédemment. Edward avait l'art de se maîtriser rapidement. Après deux ans sans qu'il n'y ait eu de pénétration, il devait avoir acquis un sacré contrôle sur son désir. En particulier lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le satisfaire entièrement.

**-Tu veux attendre,** lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement, droit dans les yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit quelques secondes.

**-Je ne sais pas trop,** avoua-t-il avec franchise. **En fait, je pensais surtout à toi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête.**

Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent.

**-J'ai l'impression que tu te mets la pression pour moi,** continua-t-il. **Et je ne veux pas que tu te forces.**

Elle ne se vexa pas mais elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle dut tousser pour parvenir à parler d'une voix claire, presque normale.

**-J'ai envie de toi, **_**vraiment**_**.**

Elle trouvait sa réplique vraiment minable. Et Edward n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu qu'elle ne l'était.

**-Mais…**

Elle put presque entendre le point d'interrogation au bout. Il l'encourageait à parler. Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui livrer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même et le regarder en même temps. Elle trouvait ça presque plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble au lit. À moins qu'intime ne soit pas le terme adéquat… Intimidant peut-être ?

**-Effectivement, je me suis peut-être mise la pression toute seule. J'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais patient avec moi et attentionné. Je ne veux pas te priver de… enfin… je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je ne veux pas te punir à cause de certains choix. Quoique… je n'ai pas choisi de ne pas arriver à…**

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers son visage. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui faire croire qu'il se moquait d'elle ou qu'il la jugeait. Son expression n'était pas non plus impassible. Elle exprimait de la compréhension et de l'encouragement. Elle se détendit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

**-J'ai su attendre jusqu'à maintenant. Je peux encore le faire. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour si tu ne te sens pas prête et que tu fais ça juste pour moi : je me sentirais terriblement mal ensuite. J'aurais eu l'impression de t'utiliser.**

Elle se recula pour l'observer. Elle voulait lire la sincérité sur son visage parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire… Et pourtant…

**-Mais ce n'est pas trop dur de résister,** l'interrogea-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire en coin. Il avait une idée salace en tête, elle le savait.

**-C'est toujours difficile de te résister. Mais je pense que ça le serait davantage si je savais ce que ça faisait. Or, être vierge ça peut aider parfois.**

Bella souffla.

**-Je suis désolée de d'affliger ça.**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Chacun son rythme.**

**-Mais au bout de presque trois ans je devrais être prête quand même,** s'énerva-t-elle légèrement.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être comme la plupart des femmes, pour ne pas dire toutes. Elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir Edward, un homme tellement bien. Elle avait aussi peur de le perdre. Il lui caressa la joue pour la calmer. Elle écarta sa tête pour ne plus qu'il la touche.

**-Imagine un instant que tu ne m'aies pas proposé qu'on emménage ensemble, ni qu'on se marie. J'en serais restée à quel stade ? Les petits bisous ?**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La colère l'avait complètement envahie.

**-Je ne veux pas me marier sans te montrer dans quoi tu t'engages réellement niveau sexe. C'est important. Tu me juras fidélité devant le prête, il n'y aura pas de machine arrière ensuite. Et si tu t'apercevais après que je t'ai déçu ou que je ne te conviens pas, que feras-tu ? On pourrait divorcer, mais tu ne pourrais pas te remarier devant Dieu… Tu aurais gâché l'un des moments les plus importants de ta vie.**

**-Chuuuuut. Bella,** murmura-t-il. **Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que me marier avec toi est une bonne chose, ni sur le fait que tu seras une amante formidable. Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu m'as caressé intimement ?**

Elle rougit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait ! C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu nu. Avant, elle n'avait fait que le sentir dormir contre elle. Elle avait été tellement surprise ce jour-là. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle imaginait… La texture… il n'y avait rien de comparable. Elle avait été tellement intriguée au début, qu'elle en avait oublié à qui appartenait l'objet de sa fascination. Elle avait joué quelques minutes avec. Elle l'avait touché et avait observé la réaction. Cela bougeait sans qu'Edward ne puisse y faire quoi que soit. Il avait toussé pour avoir son attention. Et puis elle était passée à des choses plus sérieuses. Premiers attouchements sexuels.

**-Et bien tu avais peur et puis au final, tu t'es superbement bien débrouillée.**

**-Parce que tu m'as montré comment tu faisais et ce que tu aimais.**

**-Je t'assure qu'avant ça, c'était bien aussi. Tu n'y allais juste pas assez fermement. Il faut y aller moins délicatement avec un homme pour qu'il sente quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme les femmes.**

Elle souffla.

**-J'avais peur de te faire mal.**

**-Et c'est compréhensible.**

Il eut un silence gênant. Il finit par le briser.

**-De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye tant dans le fait de faire l'amour ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Tu veux vraiment la liste ?**

**-La liste au grand complet,** dit-il avec entrain.

**-Déjà, la peur de te décevoir.**

**-Mais ça, je suis sûr que tu seras géniale. Je suppose que c'est instinctif. Au pire, tu en parles avec ma sœur ou ma belle-sœur. Elles ne te jugeront pas et n'iront pas en parler avec les parents. Tu connais ma mère, elle voudrait qu'on se préserve tous jusqu'au mariage et qu'on ne fasse l'amour que pour faire des enfants. Quant à tes parents…** (Il grimaça.) **Ta mère serait sûrement mal à l'aise mais elle t'aiderait. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton père qui se contenterait de me briser le cou s'il l'apprenait.**

Ils rirent doucement ensemble.

**-Et puis tu ne t'es même pas dit que c'était moi qui pouvais être décevant ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Impossible,** déclara-t-elle avec certitude. **Il n'y a qu'à me voir lorsque tu me touches.**

Pour vérifier, il passa un doigt sous son tanga. Elle gémit et chercha plus de contact. Edward se retira dans un rire.

**-Ce sera tout ce que tu auras,** dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Bella fit la moue en l'insultant de sadique.

**-Problème suivant,** fit-il en ignorant totalement sa remarque.

Elle souffla et réfléchit.

**-Ça va faire mal.**

**-Ça dépend des filles. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance.**

**-Mais certaines disent que c'est vraiment horrible. Je ne veux pas souffrir à ce point.**

Edward la prit dans les bras.

**-Tu as déjà été plus courageuse que ça. Tu avais peur de te faire épiler le maillot, tu savais que ça allait faire mal et tu y es allée. Et tu y vas même régulièrement maintenant.**

Bella souffla derechef.

**-Alors pourquoi je n'ose pas passer le cap ? J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans qui va chez le dentiste, qui flippe pour rien et qu'on a besoin de rassurer constamment. Toi, tu as l'air tellement serein ! Comme si c'était la routine.**

Edward rit tandis que Bella se renfrognait.

**-J'ai l'air détendu mais je suis tout aussi flippé que toi, je t'assure. J'ai beau avoir bientôt vingt-et-un ans, je me lance dans la même expérience que toi, dans le même inconnu. J'en ai parlé avec mon frère mais il y a une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas assurer, d'autant plus que je suis le garçon… J'ai l'impression que le déroulement de toute notre première fois ne dépend que de ma performance. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, au contraire je veux que ce soit bon dès la première fois et que tu éprouves du plaisir. Mais je sais que les choses seront sûrement tout autre… Ou du moins, durant une toute petite partie, au début.**

Bella souffla. Elle était rassurée par ce qu'Edward venait de lui dire. Lui aussi avait peur, peut-être pas autant qu'elle, mais au moins elle n'était pas la seule à s'en faire. Il embrassa la petite ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils froncés. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Bella se détendait au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait que les bras d'Edward qui pouvait lui procurer cet effet-là. Elle soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Seule l'odeur caractéristique de son fiancé occupait son esprit. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et oublia ses peurs. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur de sa peau. Son contact lui faisait tellement de bien ! Il apaisait son corps et illuminait son esprit.

Ses grandes paumes viriles la caressaient par-dessous son tee-shirt et elle reprit conscience de leur position. Elle aurait pu être très intime et propice à certaines activités.

Le cœur de Bella commença à cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine et la température monta soudainement d'un cran. Elle leva son visage jusque devant celui d'Edward. Il la regarda avec amour et elle ne put que fondre pour lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui s'adonnèrent à un baiser langoureux.

Ce fut Edward qui y mit fin. Il soupira de plaisir contre elle et à contrecœur, lui rappela qu'ils étaient attendus ailleurs. Bella grogna de frustration.

**-Pas de douche câline alors,** demanda Bella avec une certaine déception.

**-Je crains qu'effectivement, on ne doive la repousser à ce soir.**

Bella souffla. Elle se releva et partit prendre sa douche. Quant à Edward, il partit ranger le plateau dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Bella le prévint que la place était libre. Elle se prépara tout en le regardant nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Elle observait la façon dont le liquide cascadait les reliefs de son corps.

La salle de bains était emplie par la buée ce qui rendait l'air lourd et difficile à respirer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Bella était complètement submergée par son désir. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elle se disait qu'elle était prête à le faire. Jamais quand il était loin d'elle ou hors de son champ de vision. Bella l'admirait toujours et me mercure menaçait d'exploser le thermomètre…

Elle se força à détourner le regard de son apollon. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour créer un petit courant d'air. Elle revint près du miroir pour appliquer son maquillage.

**-Edward,** l'appela-t-elle en le regardant dans le miroir.

Elle ne voyait plus que sa silhouette floutée par la buée déposée sur les parois vitrées de la cabine de douche mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'exciter davantage. Elle percevait ses mouvements, en particulier celui de ses mains glissant sur son corps, se frictionnant pour obtenir de la mousse. Elle secoua la tête pour clarifier ses idées.

**-Oui ma chérie ?**

**-J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux le faire. Si jamais on venait à se rapprocher intimement, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ou te contrôles comme d'habitude.**

L'eau cessa de couler. La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, libérant un nuage de vapeur. Le bras d'Edward saisit une serviette à proximité, puis le reste de son corps apparut. Il la dévisagea avec solennité.

**-Tu es sûre ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Lorsque le moment sera venu, je n'aurais plus de doute. J'ai peur seulement quand tu n'es pas là près de moi, lorsque je suis seule pour réfléchir et douter.**

Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa dans le cou en prenant soin de ne pas mouillé sa petite robe d'été.

**-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir,** murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau.

**-Et je sais que je ne serais pas déçue parce que je t'aime,** lui répondit-elle avec tout l'amour du monde.

Ils se sourirent et finirent de se préparer pour se rendre à un déjeuner familial et préparer leur union.

…

Edward embrassa sa mère et son père. Il salua également la mère de Bella et tendit la main à son futur beau-père, Charlie. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et sa poignée de main fut plus forte que nécessaire. Bella s'en rendit compte et tâcha de calmer son paternel en l'enlaçant. Immédiatement, son changement d'humeur fut perceptible.

Bella dit au revoir au reste de la famille avant de prendre Edward par la main. Il la conduisit jusqu'à leur voiture où ils purent enfin s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce loisir depuis ce matin. Ils avaient d'abord discuté des derniers détails de la cérémonie, de la salle de réception et surtout de la décoration et de toutes ces choses qui ennuyait Edward. Ensuite, ils avaient mangé tous ensemble. Puis leur mère et sa sœur avaient capturé sa bien-aimée pour des essais coiffure, maquillage et de robes à Seattle tandis qu'il était coincé à un entraînement de baseball avec les hommes. Autant dire qu'il avait bien flippé de voir son futur beau-père, batte à la main et regard noir braqué sur lui. Heureusement pour Bella et lui, il était revenu en un seul morceau.

Edward n'insista pas trop sur leur baiser, il sentait le poids du regard de Charlie dans son dos. Et il avait gardé sa batte de baseball… D'après ce qu'il en avait vu à l'entraînement, il savait parfaitement bien s'en servir et savait viser juste et fort. Edward se sépara des lèvres douces et sucrées de Bella, trop rapidement à son goût. Elle grogna de frustration.

**-Je te propose de faire ça à la maison, il y aura moins de regards indiscrets.**

Bella regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son fiancé. Elle y aperçut son père en train de les regarder par une des fenêtres du salon. De l'autre côté, Emmett, le frère d'Edward mimait des gestes obscènes depuis la fenêtre de l'entrée. Sa femme Rosalie lui administra une petite claque avant de l'emmener à l'étage. Quant à Alice, sa future belle-sœur, elle sautillait sur place. Bella sourit et reporta son attention sur son amant.

**-Tu as raison, allons-y.**

Edward, comme un parfait gentleman lui tint galamment la portière. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et attendit qu'il la rejoigne côté conducteur. Son père les avait observés et elle pouvait le voir bouillir de l'intérieur avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Sa mère vint le calmer et l'emmena ailleurs.

Edward entra dans l'habitacle de la voiture et lui sourit. Il souffla de soulagement.

**-J'espère qu'il finira par s'y habituer,** dit-il.

Elle savait très bien de qui il voulait parler. Et elle espérait la même chose. Pour son père, elle précipitait les choses, ce qu'elle trouvait très gonflé de la part d'un homme qui avait appris qu'il allait avoir un premier enfant sept mois après le début d'une relation avec une femme. Bella, elle, avait respecté quelques étapes. À son entrée au lycée, elle avait rencontré Edward qui était en dernière année. Elle venait d'avoir tout juste ses seize ans alors qu'il en avait dix-huit. En fin d'année scolaire, elle avait déjà emménagé avec lui dans un appartement vers Seattle. Cela avait été possible uniquement grâce à sa mère qui avait convaincu son père par elle ne sait quel moyen. Un an et demi après, Edward l'avait demandé en mariage. Ce dernier était prévu pour le mois suivant, les faire-part étaient déjà partis depuis un mois.

Elle revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'Edward lui fit un baisemain. Ils s'avouèrent leur amour avant de repartir vers leur domicile. Edward profita du trajet pour commencer les préliminaires. Lorsqu'il changea de vitesse, il posa ensuite sa main sur le genou nu de Bella. Il la fit remonter lentement jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il caressa. Bella se retint de gémir. Elle sentait son bas-ventre se réchauffer et s'humidifier au contact de la peau d'Edward contre la sienne. Sa main migra vers son entrecuisse et força Bella à écarter les jambes. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Il avait l'air parfaitement concentré sur la route comme si ce qu'il lui affligeait était un geste tout à fait naturel.

Bella se cala au fond de son siège. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsque les doigts de son fiancé vinrent caresser un point sensible par-dessus sa culotte. Edward sentit l'humidité naissante de Bella par-dessus le mince tissu. D'après les reliefs de celui-ci, il en déduisit qu'il devait être fait de dentelle. Il caressa un peu plus bas. La cyprine imprégna le sous-vêtement et excita davantage sa compagne. Les petits cris étouffés qu'elle produisait le rendaient fou de désir. Bella cherchait plus de contact contre Edward, ce qu'il comprit aisément. Il repoussa légèrement la culotte de Bella et inséra deux doigts en elle. Le long soupir qu'elle poussa le déstabilisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège d'à côté. Sa fiancée avait fermé les yeux et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Il détourna son regard et fixa la route avant d'avoir un accident. C'était la première fois qu'il osait faire ce genre de chose et bien qu'il puisse se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois en temps normal, il avait extrêmement de mal à le faire cette fois-ci. Il inspira profondément pour se concentrer et une fois certain de se contrôler, il initia quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Bella.

Il l'entendait respirer bruyamment mais de manière très sensuelle. Il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle, il le sentait. Elle était tellement désirable en ce moment-même... Il n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait apprécier la saveur de sa peau sur sa bouche, sa langue. Apprendre une nouvelle fois les courbes de son corps grâce à ses mains. Il voulait la voir prendre du plaisir sans avoir à se soucier de leur vie en même temps. Heureusement, ils arriveraient dans quelques rues…

Il continua à la caresser intimement jusque devant leur pavillon résidentiel. Il éteignit le moteur et se détacha. Ainsi, il avait tout le loisir de faire du bien à sa dulcinée. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dehors et avait une plus grande liberté de mouvement, même si ce n'était pas pratique dans une voiture. Il retira ses doigts qu'il lécha avec envie.

**-Recule ton siège Bella,** lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Il enjamba le levier de vitesse et vint se mettre accroupi devant elle. Il fit glisser sa culotte de dentelle à ses pieds et la fourra dans la poche de son jean. Il fit ensuite avancer Bella jusqu'à ce que son intimité soit au bout du siège. Il remonta le bas de sa robe pour y avoir accès.

**-Edward,** gémit-elle alors qu'il lui donnait un premier coup de langue. **On ne devrait pas faire ça…**

Sa voix partit dans les aigus lorsqu'Edward lécha une nouvelle fois. Il recommença quelques petits coups et souffla doucement sur son intimité.

**-Tu as dit quelque chose,** demanda-t-il avec un ton joueur et taquin.

**-Continue,** dit-elle dans un souffle. **Ne t'arrête surtout pas.**

Elle le sentit sourire contre son centre. Il mordilla son paquet de nerf avec douceur, ce qui suffit à la faire crier de plaisir. Elle se sentait si sensible entre les mains d'Edward... Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir tranquille mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Edward les tint du mieux qu'il put tout en lui allant et venant en elle avec ses doigts.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir le marathon. La boule dans son ventre gonflait au fil des minutes et menaçait d'exploser avec imminence. Edward le sentait et jouait de la situation. À chaque fois qu'il sentait son orgasme arriver, il arrêtait tous ses mouvements pour retarder sa délivrance.

**-Edward,** le supplia-t-elle. **Edward… S'il-te-plaît…**

**-Pas tout de suite ma chérie, ça n'en sera que meilleur plus tard.**

Elle gémit de frustration et de plaisir en même temps. Elle voulait tant qu'il finisse de l'achever, là, maintenant. Elle agrippa l'appui de tête de son siège tandis que son corps se cambrait. La boule faillit éclater mais encore une fois, Edward s'interrompit.

**-Je t'en supplie Edward…**

Pour toute réponse, il retira ses doigts de son intimité et lécha sa fente d'un grand coup de langue, tel un chat qui ferait sa toilette. Bella cria et remua violemment. La voiture suivit ses mouvements. Il rabaissa le bas de sa robe. Bella se força à soulever ses paupières lourdes. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la portière, l'air frais de la soirée de juin s'immisça sous sa robe. Bella n'eut jamais autant conscience de son humidité qu'en cet instant. Elle frissonna. Elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était de froid ou de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait connu ce genre de sensation puisque toutes les fois où Edward l'avait excitée à ce point, c'était dans un lieu fermé où elle portait encore sa culotte.

Bella tenta de se mettre debout et chancela légèrement. Edward la retint, la collant contre son corps, un bras passé dans le creux de ses reins. Elle sentit son membre dur à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Elle gémit en le sentant déjà prêt. Ses jambes la portaient de plus en plus difficilement. Elles lui semblaient faites de coton.

Edward la poussa contre la voiture et referma la portière avant de la verrouiller. Il n'y avait personne et il faisait assez nuit pour qu'il puisse se permettre des gestes audacieux en pleine rue ou dans une voiture. Il vérifia néanmoins autour de lui avant de la soulever par les fesses. Bella l'enlaça de ses jambes. La position était parfaite et leur sexe était l'un contre l'autre, ne demandant qu'à être joints.

Bella arqua le dos pour plus de contact. Elle frotta son intimité en feu et hypersensible contre le vêtement d'Edward. Celui grogna et poussa contre la source de chaleur et d'humidité. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. D'habitude, il se retenait toujours mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne plus se retenir… Il allait être très difficile de mettre en veilleuse ses pulsions.

Il serra sa fiancée contre lui et l'emporta jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il la bloqua contre cette dernière. Bella lui embrassait le cou et cherchait toujours plus de contact intime si bien que son humidité en avait imprégné l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

**-Edward,** se plaignit-elle. **J'ai besoin de toi là… Vraiment besoin…**

Il déverrouilla la porte et les entraîna tous les deux à l'intérieur. Il la referma d'un coup de pied puis il monta les escaliers jusque dans leur salle de bains. Il fit assoir Bella sur le large plan de travail. Elle geignit. La froideur du marbre la fit frissonner. En comparaison, son corps semblait être en fusion.

Edward se sépara d'elle. Les frictions de Bella contre lui avaient taché son pantalon d'une substance transparente, un peu blanchâtre par endroit. Il grogna et défit sa ceinture. Bella ne le laissa pas faire et elle le ramena contre elle.

Elle descendit du plan de travail et poussa légèrement son amant contre celui-ci. Il s'accrocha au bord tandis que sa chère et tendre déboutonnait lentement, trop lentement sa chemise. Elle embrassait chaque parcelle de peau dénudée, la léchait de temps en temps. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses pectoraux et mordilla tour à tour ses mamelons.

Edward caressa doucement les cheveux de Bella. Celle-ci se mit à genoux devant son homme et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon taché. Elle termina de défaire les boutons puis se releva en laissant traîner ses mains sur le corps sculpté et viril de son fiancé. Il se laissait faire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui affliger ensuite. Une torture exquise…

Les douces mains de Bella passèrent sur ses épaules et firent glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras qui s'échoua sur le sol. Bella s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon, qu'elle fit disparaître très rapidement tout en le préservant. Dans l'état où Edward se trouvait, il n'aurait pas pu sauver les vêtements de Bella. Ils auraient été de regrettables dommages collatéraux dans cette guerre fougueuse et passionnelle. Ça avait peut-être l'air langoureux et doux vu de l'extérieur mais intérieurement, tous ses sentiments et toutes ses sensations le consumaient avec violence. Tout ce désir ravivait les pulsions les plus primaires en lui.

Heureusement, une part de son esprit fonctionnait encore. Elle était minime certes, mais toujours présente et fonctionnelle. Quoique… la surchauffe peut entraîner de graves lésions… Déjà, Edward n'arrivait plus à former de phrases complètes. Tout n'était que sons rauques et grognements.

Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il se retrouva nu devant une Bella agenouillée. Un coup de langue sur son gland l'avait ramené sur terre. Mais ce n'était que provisoire. Connaissant Bella, il serait bientôt déjà loin de tout, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Bella se délecta tout autant du goût de son amant que de la réaction de celui-ci. Il avait l'air totalement ailleurs, ses yeux possédés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Ils étaient comme habités par une lueur très animale. Cela l'encouragea. Elle lécha ses testicules tandis que sa main s'afférait à faire des va-et-vient sur son membre turgescent. Edward chercha plus de contact dans un mouvement de bassin.

Elle joua ensuite avec sa dureté qu'elle taquina avec sa langue et parfois délicatement avec ses dents. Elle ne le prenait pas encore complètement en bouche, elle aimait le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement le contrôle de son désir, puis de sa délivrance.

Elle le vit serrer un poing avant de le porter à sa bouche pour canaliser ses émotions. Elle sut qu'elle avait assez attendu et passa aux choses sérieuses. Elle prit enfin le membre fièrement dressé d'Edward en bouche. Pour lui, ce fut le début du paradis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, mais il lui semblait que c'était de plus en plus meilleur. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'améliorait à chaque fois, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle y prenait davantage de plaisir à le faire qu'auparavant. Il le voyait sur les traits de son visage et dans son assurance grandissante.

Il arrêta de mordre son poing. Il n'avait plus à résister contre l'envie de fourrer brutalement son pénis dans la bouche de sa fiancée dans le but de se soulager. Il préférait la laisser se débrouiller à son rythme et ne pas la brusquer, encore une fois. Il aurait trop peur de lui affliger un choc psychologique ou quelque chose du genre qui la bloque complètement par la suite. Et puis même, ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une femme.

Sa main caressa les cheveux de sa dulcinée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et même si sa bouche était très occupée, au plus grand plaisir d'Edward, il vit son sourire atteindre ses yeux. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tandis qu'elle lui faisait une délicieuse fellation et le masturbait. Ses mains palpaient tantôt ses bourses, tantôt un petit plus derrière…

Il respirait de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Il sentait tous ses muscles se tendre au maximum. Il était très proche… Il soupira le prénom de sa belle sous l'effet du plaisir croissant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'il lui indique à quel moment il allait jouir. Elle reconnaissait certains signes quand ils arrivaient. Son membre était dur au possible et tressaillait de temps à autre, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. De plus, Edward serrait les mains autour du bord du plan de travail au point d'en avoir les jointures blanchies. Son regard se faisait hagard.

Elle accéléra le rythme et cela suffit pour qu'Edward jouisse dans sa bouche. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan du goût que cela avait, contrairement au liquide pré-séminal. Ce n'était ni plaisant, ni désagréable. Juste particulier et cela dépendait également des jours. Elle avala sans rien dire et continua ses caresses à la main sur son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de son orgasme. Déjà, elle le sentait redevenir vigoureux. Il la fit se relever et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Il sentit sur sa langue son goût. Sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté.

Oui, il y avait une petite partie machiste en lui qui aimait le fait de la marquer, se dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Et en même temps, il détestait ce sentiment de possession parce qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler.

Sa bouche traça une ligne de baisers jusque dans le cou de sa belle. Ses lèvres se placèrent au niveau de sa carotide. Edward sentit le cœur de Bella battre à la chamade et marqua sa peau d'un suçon. La jeune femme gémit et colla davantage son cou contre le visage de son fiancé. Il grogna. Elle aimait se faire marquer autant qu'il aimait la marquer.

Sans lâcher sa peau qu'il mordillait à présent, il la souleva par les fesses. Encore une fois, elle l'aida en passant ses jambes autour de lui. Il la porta ainsi jusque dans la grande cabine de douche, la plaquant avec précaution contre les parois carrelées.

Bella gémit à ce contact frais malgré sa robe comme barrière et arqua son dos. Edward s'attaqua à son vêtement qu'il balança en dehors de la cabine. Son soutien-gorge avait subi le même sort avant même qu'elle ne l'ait réalisé. Bella se retrouva totalement nue et vulnérable devant son fiancé qui la dévorait du regard.

Il l'observait et la détaillait dans les moindres détails comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. En fait, l'émerveillement était toujours présent même après toutes les fois où il l'avait vue dans sa tenue d'Eve. Il aimait admirer sa peau blanche, lisse et douce, sa poitrine gonflée par le désir, la façon dont ses tétons pointaient, son ventre plat qui ne demandait qu'à être le refuge d'un petit bout de chou… Et puis plus bas, un fin duvet d'un brun soutenu et soyeux présageait monts et merveilles…

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude contre le mur pour que Bella puisse s'y reposer sans problème. Edward attisa son désir en caressant du bout des doigts sa poitrine sans jamais effleurer les points sensibles en manque d'affection. Bella bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à sa délivrance tout à l'heure et voilà qu'il jouait de nouveau avec elle. Elle le supplia du regard mais le sien exprimait tacitement son envie qu'elle le demande à voix haute.

**-Edward… Touche-moi là où j'en ai besoin. Mon amour, s'il-te-plaît…**

Elle aurait pu se trouver pathétique si elle n'avait pas senti que ça plaisait à Edward. Et puis il avait immédiatement répondu à son appel, ce qui l'empêcha de réfléchir de trop. Il prit son sein à pleine main tandis que sa bouche s'occupait du sort de l'autre. Les doigts jouaient avec un de ses tétons, sa langue en faisait de même avec l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Le brasier dans son bas-ventre se raviva comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Partout où Edward passait, il laissait derrière lui une empreinte sur son corps telle une brûlure. Mais ce n'était en rien douloureux. Au contraire, les sensations éprouvées par Bella avaient tout de ce qu'il y a de plus agréable au monde. Elle sentait ces fourmillements ramper sur sa peau, la faisant trembler de plaisir ou bien ces papillons prendre leur envol depuis son ventre.

Elle lâcha un gémissement qui plut énormément à son fiancé. Il se frotta contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point il était prêt. La panique n'effleura même pas l'esprit de la jeune femme. Toutes pensées rationnelles avaient déguerpi face à la volupté apportée par son amant.

Celui-ci changea de plan la concernant. Edward reposa Bella et s'accroupit devant elle de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui précédemment. Il embrassa son nombril et fit tournoyer sa langue autour avant de déposer un baiser beaucoup plus bas, sur ses lèvres les plus douces et intimes. Il lui fit écarter les jambes et passa les genoux de Bella sur ses épaules.

Il la pénétra rapidement de deux doigts sans aucune difficulté. Bella était tellement humide que cela glissa naturellement. Sa langue quant à elle, porta une attention toute particulière à son clitoris gonflé. Il fit de lents va-et-vient dans un premier temps. Lorsque Bella commença à trop s'agiter, il se mit à chercher le point sensible à l'intérieur de Bella. Lorsqu'elle poussa un long soupir, il sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Bella se retint alors de crier. Son corps chercha plus de contact contre les doigts et le visage d'Edward.

Il la sentait de plus en plus humide et ça n'était en rien dû à la douche. Il lécha le nectar de sa douce qui avait été sécrété jusque-là. Il adorait son goût et se délectait d'avance du moment où elle jouirait contre lui. À en juger par les cris et l'étau qui se resserrait autour de ses doigts, cela arriverait d'ici peu…

Et Bella était bel et bien au bord de l'orgasme. Elle haletait d'une manière affolante, quelques gémissements arrivaient néanmoins à voir le jour ainsi que de longs soupirs d'extase. Son corps brûlait littéralement, la passion et le plaisir l'embrasaient entièrement. Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put pour éviter de trop bouger. Même si c'était difficile, elle luttait contre toutes les sensations. En faisant cela, elle savait qu'elles arrivaient plus violemment encore et par vagues lorsque l'orgasme arriverait. Cela la terrasserait complètement. Elle voyait déjà les étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. La boule au creux de son bas-ventre menaçait d'exploser. Elle la sentait grandir à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche et Edward ne cessait de souffler dans celui-ci. Ses parois s'étendaient au maximum pour emmagasiner le plus d'air possible au point qu'elles en devenaient extrêmement fines.

Edward de son autre main libre vint taquiner son petit trou. Entre ça, ses caresses buccales sur son paquet de nerfs et ses doigts qui stimulaient son point G, tout ceci fut le souffle de trop pour le ballon. Le plaisir explosa dans son bas-ventre et se répandit dans l'intégralité de son corps depuis ses orteils jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Elle sentait vaguement la langue d'Edward récolter le produit de sa jouissance car en ce moment-même, elle planait dans un monde unique dont les portes ne s'étaient ouvertes que pour elle. Des couleurs, des étoiles et des choses indéfinissables défilaient derrière ses yeux. Son esprit vagabondait dans cet univers décrit par Baudelaire où tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe calme et volupté. Son corps se liquéfiait ou se muait en une enveloppe fourrée de coton. Il était anesthésié de toutes douleurs et tensions. Bella se sentait merveilleusement bien, parfaitement détendue… Presque trop d'ailleurs.

Edward retint le corps de sa bien-aimée. Ses jambes ne tremblaient plus par l'orgasme mais ne semblaient pas non plus avoir repris leur tonus musculaire. Il était certain que s'il se dégageait, elle ne supporterait pas le poids de son corps. Avec délicatesse, il se retira et se releva péniblement. Il détacha les mains de Bella, crispées autour de la barre de douche. Il la tint contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

Edward commença à paniquer, jamais un orgasme n'avait provoqué chez elle une réaction aussi violente. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures entières qu'elle l'avait eu et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration était presque redevenue calme mais elle était toujours ailleurs, sur son petit nuage.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce fut comme une corde qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle gémit et passa ses bras autour du corps d'Edward. Il sentit son corps se faire moins lourd à porter.

**-Merci,** lui souffla-t-elle.

**-Tout le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle Swan,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle caressa la peau de la jeune femme, elle frémit de plaisir.

**-Ça, ça m'étonnerait !**

Edward rit de sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas tort…

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que l'eau cascadait sur leur corps. La vapeur les encerclait et formait une atmosphère étrange, comme si la situation relevait du rêve. Et l'éclairage de la pièce renforçait cette impression. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, la lumière blanche de la lune donnait des couleurs argentées à la pièce tandis que le faible éclairage artificiel présent en offrait des dorées.

Ils se regardèrent avec intensité et tension. Un accord tacite passa entre les deux. Edward arrêta l'eau et porta une nouvelle fois Bella. Il la prit comme une jeune mariée et la mena jusqu'à leur chambre juste à côté.

Avec habilité, il parvint à repousser leur couette jusqu'au bout du lit avant de déposer le corps humide de Bella au centre. Il l'embrassa rapidement.

**-Je reviens dans quelques instants. Je t'aime mon amour, n'en doute pas. Je ferais mon maximum pour que tout se passe bien.**

Elle l'attira contre lui, une main passée derrière sa nuque. Elle lui donna un baiser d'une passion inégalée. Lorsqu'il prit fin, Edward n'avait plus envie de la quitter et il sentait bien que Bella n'en avait pas envie non plus. Pourtant il se força à retourner dans la salle de bains. Il y prit deux serviettes ainsi que le lubrifiant acheté la semaine dernière. Il inspira quelques petites bouffées d'air par la fenêtre.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait avec force. Edward prenait le temps de se calmer avant de revenir. Oui, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer au point que sa verge n'était plus si rigide que ça. Mais avoir une panne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour pour la première fois, lui ferait perdre une sacrée confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Et puis vive l'estime que Bella aurait pour lui après ça !

Depuis toujours, il croyait en avoir envie. Depuis toujours, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas à pénétrer Bella parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il s'était trouvé une excuse pour retarder l'échéance. Mais au fond, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question de savoir si lui, il était prêt pour ça… Ses choix avaient toujours été dictés par ceux de Bella qui bloquait tout approfondissement possible.

Il secoua la tête. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Bella avait su surpasser sa peur, elle comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Il prit une dernière inspiration, ferma la fenêtre, éteignit les lumières et rejoignit sa belle.

Elle s'était installée confortablement sur le lit et avait allumé les lampes de chevet. Son corps ainsi exposé redonna courage à Edward. Encore une fois, il s'insulta d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas prêt pour elle ?

Il vint s'installer à côté de Bella et lui tendit une serviette.

**-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais t'essuyer un peu les cheveux pour éviter de mouiller les oreillers,** dit-il doucement et gêné.

N'était-il pas censé attaquer directement la chose après les préliminaires pour ne pas casser le rythme et l'ambiance ? Bella le rassura dans un chaste baiser de remerciement. Le temps qu'elle s'essore les cheveux, il alluma quelques bougies et éteignit les lampes de chevet. L'ambiance fut immédiatement plus romantique. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière chaleureuse, douce et intime. Des ombres dansaient un peu partout : sur les murs, sur les meubles, sur leur peau nue, créant ainsi un spectacle pittoresque.

Edward retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Avec ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, Bella avait un air sauvage et dégageait un sex-appeal incroyable. Cela contrastait avec la douceur de son visage et la timidité de son regard ou de ses sourires.

Par peur de se dégonfler ou de paniquer, Bella l'attira contre elle. Edward se laissa faire. Ses mains se posèrent sur les courbes de sa compagne. Il la caressa timidement au départ, comme s'il manquait d'assurance. Il se revoyait alors quelques années plus tôt où il savait qu'il allait lui procurait du plaisir sexuel pour la première fois. Ses gestes avaient été maladroits mais Bella avait apprécié malgré tout.

Ils chassèrent leur angoisse et leurs craintes ensemble dans un baiser. Edward en profita pour s'installer entre les cuisses de Bella qu'elle écarta au maximum. Elle sentit son pénis contre sa féminité. Elle se crispa un instant. Edward le remarqua et interrompit leur baiser pour la réconforter.

**-Je t'aime Bella. Détends-toi et tout se passera bien,** murmura-t-il calmement.

Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans la même position sans que ça ne la bloque. Elle n'avait jamais paniqué parce que toutes les fois précédentes, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Cette nuit en revanche, il allait la faire sienne.

Bella tenta de détendre ses muscles, en vain.

**-Ferme les yeux si ça t'aide,** lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle voulait continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tripota les seins avec respect tandis qu'il la réconfortait encore et encore. Rapidement, elle se relaxa. Le désir dominait tout autre sentiment si bien qu'elle remuait du bassin pour créer une friction entre leur sexe. Edward grogna et faillit la pénétrer d'un coup sec sous l'impulsion.

**-Tu es prête,** lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois. **Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ?**

Bella hocha la tête et saisit le tube de lubrifiant qu'Edward avait rapporté. Elle le lui tendit pour approuver sa réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration ainsi que ce qu'elle lui présentait. Il lubrifia généreusement son pénis ainsi que l'entrée de Bella. Il n'hésita pas non plus à la préparer en y introduisant deux doigts et en faisant des petits cercles autour de son centre nerveux. Plus elle serait détendue, mieux ça se passerait avait dit son frère.

Avant de se rallonger au-dessus de Bella, celle-ci prit la serviette qu'il avait ramenée en plus et la mit sous ses fesses. Edward ne dit rien, ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble de ce détail. Elle ne voulait pas tacher les draps du lit, elle aurait eu honte. Il avait beau tenter de la raisonner en lui disant que c'était naturel et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle restait bloquée sur cette idée de tacher les draps ou le matelas.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient derechef, Edward se présenta à son entrée et ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de se préparer à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il la pénétra pour la première fois avec douceur et lenteur. Bella ressentit l'intrusion comme un dérangement assez conséquent à la limite de la douleur. Elle se sentait écartée au possible. Rien à voir avec les deux doigts habituel… Edward s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde sans problème et guettait avec attention le moindre petit signe de souffrance chez son amour. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

**-Comment te sens-tu,** demanda Edward.

**-Pour le moment, c'est supportable, **lui répondit-elle avec ce ton réconfortant. **Je m'attendais à pire, **dit-elle en souriant.** Et toi, comment c'est à l'intérieur ?**

Edward rit de sa remarque. Bella en revanche, rit beaucoup moins lorsque ses mouvements la firent souffrir comme jamais. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. C'était vraiment intense, comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur, ce qui était sûrement le cas…

Edward arrêta tout mouvement et toute sensation d'euphorie déserta son corps. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir sa Bella de la sorte. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et allèrent mourir dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, cela arracha à Bella un nouveau petit cri et de nouvelles perles salées. Dieu qu'il se détestait en cet instant ! Pourtant, il continua son chemin. Il lui ferait mal une fois pour toute mais elle se sentirait mieux après, sans lui à l'intérieur de son vagin.

Il laissa le temps à Bella de se calmer. Elle avait eu extrêmement mal au début. C'était une douleur d'abord très vive et violente qui avait été remplacé par quelque chose de continu. Désormais, après quelques minutes, la douleur se tarissait.

Edward resta patient durant ces quelques minutes et il fut récompensé par Bella qui l'autorisa à la pénétrer de nouveau. Il lui murmura qu'il était désolé. Elle s'empressa de le calmer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise d'une chose naturelle et qui ne dépendait que de son corps à elle. Il y alla encore une fois avec une infinie douceur sauf que ça n'empêcha pas la douleur de refaire surface. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, se mordilla la lèvre dans le but de s'empêcher de crier et enlaça son homme afin de se réconforter.

Il ne cessait de lui parler avec tendresse et amour. Il attendit un peu que Bella s'habitue et entama ensuite ses va-et-vient passionnés. Edward s'en voulait d'avoir du plaisir alors que c'était tout le contraire pour Bella. Il se dit que la nature était vraiment mal faite parfois. Injuste surtout.

Il respira profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le bien-être. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Les sensations voluptueuses et l'odeur de sa fiancée lui faisaient perdre de la tête et le maintenaient à la fois conscient qu'il n'était pas seul… C'était dur mais il voulait au moins que sa douleur se dissipe et qu'elle ait un tant soit peu de plaisir.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui se produit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pour Bella plus qu'une sensation inconfort et d'irritation. Edward sentit qu'elle s'était détendue et commença à taquiner son clitoris. Bella passa alors ses jambes autour de lui. La position amplifia les frottements au bon endroit comme au mauvais. Néanmoins, cela équilibrait la balance entre les deux.

Bella commença à gémir. C'était bon, voire un peu plus que ça, sans être exceptionnel. Elle avait très chaud et était en sueur malgré tout. Elle sentit qu'Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Elle lui caressa le dos.

**-Vas-y mon amour. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi,** lui dit-elle.

Il grogna et fit encore quelques poussées en elle avant de finalement se laisser envahir par l'orgasme. Elle le regarda durant cet instant magique. Il était magnifique, viril et puissant au-dessus d'elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ces derniers étaient brillants et hagards, remplis d'amour et de dévotion à son attention. Elle accueillit sa semence avec fierté, elle n'était plus vierge et Edward l'avait fait sienne pour la première fois.

Il s'écroula sur elle sans pour autant lui faire peser tout son poids. Il sortit de son antre chaud et tellement accueillant avant de rouler sur le côté. Bella l'observa. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait du sport pendant des heures. Elle se demanda alors à quel point il avait fourni des efforts afin que ça dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à ressentir des sensations agréables.

Elle vint l'embrasser avec ferveur. Dieu sait qu'elle l'aimait. Il était parfait pour elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et enleva la serviette sous elle. Une grosse tache rouge l'avait maculée au centre. Elle fut heureuse qu'Edward y ait pensé et la balança par terre.

Ils se câlinèrent dans la quiétude de la nuit. Edward éteignit les quelques bougies restées encore allumées.

**-Je t'aime,** dirent-ils en même temps en se regardant.

Puis, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Bella s'imaginait déjà une prochaine fois meilleure que celle-ci et elle prévoyait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de séances d'entraînement. Sur la fin, elle avait quand même réussi à avoir du plaisir. Si pour une première fois elle avait su ressentir ça et que l'orgasme vaginal était meilleur que celui exclusivement clitoridien, alors elle ne pouvait que vouloir recommencer. Après tout, le plus dur était derrière elle désormais…

Bella s'endormit à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres et fière de pouvoir se considérer comme faisant partie de la cours des vraies femmes… Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa sexualité et elle comptait bien l'explorer jusqu'au bout durant de nombreuses années en compagnie de son futur mari. Et seul l'avenir lui dirait quelles autres nouvelles expériences elle vivrait d'ici là….

**THE END**


	13. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 29/04/2012 inclus !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

**http:[/][/]www[.]damn-addict-lemon[.]com5[/]t3038-ouverture-des-votes**

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 30 avril !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Vous n'avez plus l'obligation de vous inscrire sur le forum pour voter. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de participer au "Hidden desires contest" jusqu'au 27 mai 2012.**

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	14. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**"Concours la première fois" :**

Education sexuelle : Tilunarou

Se rencontrer, s'aimer, se découvrir : Kalika-Ma & Lolivamp

Last time we saw : Htray

Le facteur de virilité : Amalmalie

Nous les jeunes : Cchope

Amour saveur réglisse : Kalika-ma

When life plays tricks on you : Htray & Anayata

Teenage dream : Sosweetysocrazy

Mon meilleur ami : Fairythumb

High Hopes : Louise Malone

Shy, panicked but in love : Died Apple

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°12 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En **troisième position**, il s'agit de :

**« Last time we saw »** de Htray

La **seconde place** revient à :

**« Shy, panicked but in love »** de Died Apple

Et la **PREMIERE PLACE** est attribuée à (Deux OS puisque nous avons un ex-aequo)

**« Le facteur de virilité »** de Amalmalie

**« Mon meilleur ami »** de Fairythumb

**Félicitations **à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail, mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au **« Hidden desires Contest »** vous avez jusqu'au **27/05/2012** pour envoyer vos écrits!

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
